Gymnast from Hell
by sorata-chan
Summary: (COMPLETE)kagome is a gymnist for her school, she has a rotten attitude. shes a punkgoth(mostly troublemaker) and she plays the guitar. what if a certain silver-haired guy approches her, asking her to join his band, will sparks fly or will she bite his he
1. chapter 1

Hey guys well heres my new fic I hope you like it!!!  
  
Gymnist from hell Chappy 1  
  
#$##%#$%$$#%$#^%$%^  
  
the crowd sat silenced as they watched her graceful moves along the balance beam, she was flipping at least 1 foot off the surface and she still landed gracefully. She landed on the ugly colored blue mat and signaled that she was done, the crowd was in an uproar. She bowed and went backstage only to be bombarded with reporters.  
  
"ms. Higurashi do you consider this your best run?" one asked  
  
"no" she said simply  
  
"do you think kasumi's any competition?" another asked  
  
"well, we'll just have to see" she walked off to her locker room.  
  
She sat down in a chair then looked at the clock, her next run was in ½ and hour and her muscles were beginning to get tense,  
  
'better practice' she thought with a sigh then got up.  
  
* * *  
  
a man opened the locker room door and had to suppress a gasp. There was one of the most beautiful girls he had ever met right in front of him in mid flip. Kagome stood upright and looked at the intruder  
  
"may I help you?" she asked rather coldly  
  
the guy just stood there gawking at her, she wore a dark blue leotards and tights that showed all her curves perfectly. Her wavy black hair accenting her pale skin, her pink lips, and her chocolate brown eyes glaring at him, wait glaring???  
  
The door opened behind him  
  
"kagome, you have to come to the mat now" the guy said then left,  
  
kagome grabbed her sweats and left the room eyeing the guy suspiciously.  
  
"damn that wolf, he never told me she was that beautiful" the guy thought aloud then left.  
  
* * *  
  
kagome walked into the spotlight, camera lenses flashing all over, crowd cheering. She dropped her sweats beside her coach then got to one corner of the mat.  
  
An upbeat sort of music started, she ran along the mat, flipping here and there, doing splits, high kicks, spread eagles, she had the crowd in a trance. A synthesizer kicked in and held a fading note, at that same time, kagome went into a very vertical handstand lurching backwards following the faded note, a drumbeat picked up and brought back the beat just as kagome flipped into a split. The music ended and the crowd was in a frenzy.  
  
Kagome bowed and went to her coach awaiting her scores. 10s across the board.  
  
* * *  
  
kagome walked into the parking lot in her sweats, her gold medals dangling from her wrist. She fished into her bag for her keys from her duffle bag. Grabbing them she opened the door to her black BMW.  
  
"can I ask you a question?" a voice said  
  
she turned to see the same guy from her locker room  
  
"you just did" she said and jumped into her car and sped off, the sounds of linkin park echoing through the air.  
  
"smooth inuyasha, very smooth" he growled at himself then hopped onto his bike and sped off.  
  
^$%^%$^&#%&%^#&*#%^*  
  
there, first chappy, short I know but how you like?/  
  
I promise the next chapters will be longer, I might even post the second one right now. Plz review!!!!! 


	2. chapter 2

Hey look it's a new chappy!!!!!  
  
Disclaimer: mi muh own yuh nuh sue!! (translation: I don't own, you don't sue ^.^)  
  
&*%#^#$%^#$^$#$%$#^@%^&  
  
'its Friday and I'm bored.' Kagome thought as she sped down the main road. 'maybe I should go to that party tonight, yeah that's what I'll do' she made a U-turn in the middle of the road causing an accident, but she didn't care, as long as her car didn't have a dent, she was cool. She drove home.  
  
Jumping out of the car, kagome ran into her house threw the keys on the counter and ran upstairs.  
  
"kagome is that you?" her mom said poking her head out the kitchen door only to see a blue black blur pass her.  
  
"where are you going?" she asked again  
  
"to a party" kagome yelled then slammed her door.  
  
~ * ~  
  
kagome got out of the shower and went to her closet she chose a black short skirt with a metal chain coming out of the belt in the side, a black tank top with the words 'hellfire' in bloody writing on the front. She then put on a pair of knee high goth/ punk rocker boots, a spiked bracelet and some other gothic jewelry. She let her hair cascade down her back. She looked at herself in the mirror, her milky white skin, the parts that showed like her face, neck, hands, thighs, glowed in contrast with her clothes.  
  
"perfect" she mused aloud then left the room, she grabbed up her keys and the money that her mother was so gracious to put out for her, she jumped in her car and drove off.  
  
~ * ~  
  
inuyasha, sango, miroku, sesshomaru and rin were in the parking lot type place of the house party, they were sitting on their cars talking when a black BMW sped up and stoped beside them  
  
"what the hell?!" miroku said  
  
the door was barely open and the sounds of linkin park could be heard.  
  
"iknow who that is" inuyasha said  
  
"and prey tell who is it?" sesshomaru asked  
  
"its—"  
  
before he could get the words out, the music stopped and kagome got out of the car and slammed the door.  
  
"is that kagome?" sango asked  
  
"yup"  
  
kagome's phone rang, she answered it, "he—"  
  
"KAGOME THANK GOD!!" could be heard on the small receiver  
  
"uh... yeah?"  
  
"your needed inside now"  
  
"how do you know I was here?"  
  
"look at the window right infront of you"  
  
she did so and saw her friend satoshi, he goes to a different school that her, waving at her.  
  
"ok what do you want?" she bit out rather coldly  
  
the inu gand watched her silently, the last statement made sango shiver at the tone, they were really puzzled at the sudden change in attitude.  
  
"well, you see, the lead guitarist for the live band is kinda sick at moment and—"  
  
"and they need a replacement" she finished for him  
  
"please?" he chuckled nervously on the other line  
  
"whatever" she said and hung up. She popped the trunk and reached in. she took out a leather bag in the shape of a guitar and went inside the house.  
  
~ * ~  
  
she walked into the house and the smell of alcohol and drugs invaded her nose. She pushed her way to satoshi who hugged her, thanking her, she pushed him off. She went and spoke to the band who introduced themselves to her and she in turn told them her first name.  
  
The band got onstage and kagome took out her guitar. It was black with her name on it in bloody kanji. She was hooked up to her amplifier, the drummer counted them off then they began to play 'through the night'.  
  
~ * ~  
  
the gang outside heard the loud guitar rips.  
  
"boy that lead guitarist sure can rip" miroku said without thinking  
  
"that's kagome" sango said  
  
"inuyasha she plays the guitar?" miroku asked, "maybe—"  
  
"one step ahead of you miroku" inuyasha said walking towards the house  
  
"why not" rin shrugged then she and sesshomaru went inside.  
  
Sango shrugged then followed them and miroku trailed behind.  
  
~ * ~  
  
inside, inuyasha was satnding at the bottom of the stairway watching kagome onstage.  
  
Onstage, kagome kept a straight face, a cold straight face, but a straight face nonetheless while she was ripping, not even a smile, not even a ghost of a smile to say she was enjoying it.  
  
|"semenai de kesanai de makenai de | |dare datte motteru hazu yuzurenai mono | |ai dake yume dake kimi dake | |sore dake ha hanasanai donna toki demo | |dakiatte kizu tsuite ushinatte | |dare gatte kizuite yuku taisetsuna mono | |tonikaku yakusoku sokubaku | |sore dake ja wakaranai mitsuke dasenai | |nani ga hoshii nani ga shitai doko ni ikitai | |yami o saite hashiri nukete tsukamitore | |Through The Night" | | |  
  
The lead singer, tomoko, ended then the guitars and drums closed it off.  
  
The audience/ crowd/ whatever you wanna call 'em clapped and cheered. Inuyasha was in awe and was contemplating how to get kagome to join his band , all he needed was a lead guitarist and kagome was perfect. Miroku walked up to him  
  
"shes good" he said  
  
"very good" inuyasha said  
  
"we need her"  
  
"I know that miroku"  
  
"so how you gonna get her?"  
  
"no clue"  
  
"well then good luck"  
  
miroku patted inuyasha on the back and walked off in the direction of the kitchen.  
  
Tomoko walked up to kagome and asked her about recording a demo with his band. She declined with the excuse that doing gym was enough publicity for her. Then she left the party.  
  
##$%$#%^$^&%  
  
there second chappy up!!!!  
  
My friends say that kagome in this fic reminds them of me, every detail, cool huh?,  
  
To tell the truth I came up with the idea when I was angry one morning and I just went to writing  
  
I hope you like, please review!!! 


	3. chapter 3

Hey sup!!!!! Look is a new chappy!!! isn't it kawaii!!!! Well do you wanna read it?? You do? Well scroll down!!!!!!  
  
Disclaimer: I OWN INUYASHA!!!!, *cop cars, scuad cars, police helicopters immediately surround the house.* ok maybe I don't  
  
@!#$!$!@#$!@#$!@#$@#$#$%#%$#@%#$5  
  
inuyasha was in the school's parking lot talking to miroku (is it me or do the just love being in the parking lots of places?).kagome's car pulls up and kagome hopes out. The window goes down.  
  
"pick you up at 3?" a woman asked  
  
"no around 4, I think I have a detention today"  
  
"ok, be ready when I come"  
  
"whatever"  
  
the car drove off and kagome began walking towards the school building.  
  
"hey kagome" miroku said walking instep with her  
  
"get away from me hentai" she snapped and continued walking.  
  
* * *  
  
kagome walked up to her locker during homeroom after lunch, it just so happens that her locker is right beside inuyasha's and he just so happens to be waiting on her. She opened her locker and began shoving her books into it  
  
"oie kagome"  
  
"what do you want inuyasha?" she said blankly, while checking her cd player of its cd.  
  
"Well I just wanted to ask you—"he started  
  
"look whatever it is, the answer is no" she slammed her locker and walked away.  
  
Miroku came and took her place.  
  
"that was cold" inuyasha said  
  
"well you deserve it" miroku retorted  
  
"and whats that supposed to mean?!?!"  
  
"well, for her first 2 years here, you terrorized her and now you wan— need her, its kinda funny once you think about it"  
  
"well yeah, she was the new kid, the weird new kid"  
  
"back then. Besides she's only been the new kid for 1 term, I think you kinda went overboard"  
  
"feh"  
  
"by the way, how did you know she played the guitar?"  
  
"kouga told me, I was skeptical at first so I went to the competition on Friday to ask her about it— man does she look good in leotards" he said, dazed look on his face as he remembered all the curves of her body.  
  
"sounds like someone's got a crush"  
  
"DO NOT!" he protested  
  
"whatever you say, c'mon, we'll be late for class", miroku dragged him off.  
  
* * *  
  
they walked into class and took their seats which were in the middle of the class, and inuyasha (lucky for him, unlucky for her) sat behind kagome who, as the first period bell rang, was listening to music  
  
inuyasha tapped her on her shoulder, she shrugged him off, he tapped her again, she shrugged him off again, he tapped her firmly one final time, annoyed, she spunround in her chair and glared at him.  
  
"ms higurashi, is there a problem?" mr hinoto asked  
  
kagome who hadn't heard a word, turned back around in her chair and went back to drawing and listening to her music in peace. Mr hinoto went back to teaching.  
  
Sesshomaru, miroku, rin and sango watched the two humorously. Sango and rin exchanged glances that said 'they make a good couple' while miroku and sesshomaru just rolled their eyes.  
  
Inuyasha tapped kagome again, she wrote vigorously on a piece of paper and handed it to him, it read; 'LEAVE ME THE FUCK ALONE AND GO TO HELL!!!!'. He wrote back on it and handed it to her it read; ' not unless you come with me'.  
  
She began to ignore him again. He tapped her, again and again, but he received no answer, so he tapped again only harder. Kagome spun round, due to the loud music in her ear and her lack of knowledge of her surroundings, she said rather loudly— ok that's an understatement, she yelled;  
  
"LEAVE ME THE FUCK ALONE!!!!!!!"  
  
by this time, mr hinoto had walked up behind the raging girl, he tapped her on the shoulder ten yanked the concealed headphones out of her ears (that hurts like hell, especially when their put in right)  
  
"shit!!!" she whinced then spun round to glare at whosoever did that, ready to make it known that they would get a beating they'd never forget. But who she saw was not who she really intended to see, or beat up for that matter.  
  
"ms higurashi, detention at 3 o'clock today" mr hinoto stated simply  
  
"what about him!" she pointed to inuyasha "he kept bugging me!!"  
  
"that's true. You did seem very preoccupied, so mr takahashii you also have a detention at 3 today"  
  
"what?!!!!" inuyasha growled, kagome smirked, if she was getting into trouble, then dog boy would be too  
  
"now if you too don't mind, I would like to get back to my class." Mr hinoto walked back down to the board (its one of those classes with the sloping side so the instructor can see all the students, I hate those, cause you cant sleep in those classes) with kagome's cd player in tow.  
  
kagome and inuyasha glared daggers at each other, and if you looked closely enough, you could see a charge of electricity exploding between them.  
  
"ms higurashi, mr takahashii, please take your seats!"  
  
the said people sat down with a unified plop.  
  
Miroku, sangoand rin smiled at each other, sesshomaru had the usual look of indifference.  
  
$%&%^*^&(^#$%^$%*(%^)&*)87  
  
hey look I'm done!!!! *yawn* and I'm really tired so I shall just get to uploading!!! Oh yeah and I love the reviews, if I didn't say that earlier, I luv em!!!!!!!  
  
Plz don't forget to REVIEW!!!! And make me happy  
  
Sayonara!!  
  
~sora~ 


	4. chapter 4

Hey ppl!! Guesss what? I decided to update!!! Aint that great!!! I'd just like to thank all those who reviewed, I luv em!!  
  
#$%$#$@%#$%#%#@$%$#%#$%$#%#$%^^$  
  
kagome trudged into the detention room, looking as pissed as ever. She kicked open the door only to see inuyasha sitting by the teacher's desk listening to her cd player. She threw her bag on a nearby chair and stalked upto him. He just smirked at her and turned up the volume.  
  
She was even more pissed now. She yanked the headphones from his ears with a loud audible plop  
  
"what the hell was that for bitch?!" he raged  
  
that's for today in class and this is forgetting me a detention", with that she punched him in the nose.  
  
Yelling in pain, he grabbed his nose and glared at her. She merely took up the cd player and walked to the back of the room.  
  
"damn bitch" he mumbled. She smiled at him and showed her middle finger. Just to annoy her, he got up and sat down right beside her. Making it clear that she didn't want him anywhere near her with a glare full of loathe she got up and moved. So did he but this time behind her.  
  
That went on for about ten minutes when they've covered the entire room. Kagome got up, she was fed up with him. She pulled off her headphones.  
  
"WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU! WHY WONT YOU LEAVE ME ALONE???!!" she raged  
  
"well if you would just let me talk to you like I wanted to before we wouldn't be in this mess!!" he yelled back  
  
"well what if I don't wan to talk to you, maybe I don't care about whatever the fuck you wanna ask me!!"  
  
"well then I'd just keep annoying you!"  
  
"ugh!!" she punched at him again  
  
"ms higurashi!, mr takahasii!!" came a stern voice from the doorway  
  
kagome's fist was one inche from its target, inuyasha's nose, both teens turned to the door to see mr hinoto looking sternly at them.  
  
"in a detention you are expected to behave properly, sit down and get some work done. For behaving like hooligans, you both have another detention tomorrow–"  
  
"I cant come tomorrow sir I have training" kagome piped up.  
  
"well then you'll just have to serve it on Wednesday. Do I make myself clear?'  
  
"yes sir" they both said.  
  
"good now sit down and remain silent for the rest of your detention time." He laeft and locked the door  
  
kagome turned to inuyasha and mouthed a 'its all your fault' he smirked at her, yes annoying her till he got what he wanted sure sounded like a good idea and sure it would be fun, but unlike all those inuyasha has picked on, kagome, she was a force to be reckoned with. Finally he found a challenge.  
  
Kagome sat there fuming, she cant believe after years of being picked on by inuyasha, hes actually getting to her and she let him. He even landed her two fricking detentions!!. What the hell does he want anyways? And what did it have to do with her? Well whatever it was, he wasn't getting it.  
  
She sat there listening to her music and drawing. Occasionally she'd glance up at the clock, but it always seemed that the hands weren't moving.  
  
"damn clock must be broken" she silently mused then continued drawing.  
#$#%#$^#^%&*^%*^%*%^#%#@$@$#$##  
  
sorry its so short. Ok you guessed what I'm gonna say: it's a filler, but still I'm sorry its so short, wasn't intending on it. Ok I need to say this: this may be the last I update for a while, I'll try my hardest to update as much as possible and as quick as possible, my 'rents are being asses and cursing me bout my grades slipping. Can you believe them!! My grades slipping!! I can barely get a B in most if not all my subejects and they dare tell me my grades are slipping. Oh well, parents will be parents.  
  
Sayonara!!  
  
~sora~ 


	5. chapter 5

Yo yo yo I'm baaack!! I guess I'm updating this chappy quicker than expected, I guess its just that my fingers were itching to write so I just gave in. heres the next chappy on gymnist from hell, chapter 5  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own inuyasha, you know, people steal inu and lock 'em in their closets, but not me, no I like to be out in the open about it so I stole sesshy and hes sitting calmly in a chair beside me.  
  
Sess: my name is sesshomaru not sesshy, wench. And untie me this instant or else...  
  
Sora: or else what?  
  
Sess: I will kill you  
  
Sora: don't make threats you cant fulfill  
  
Sess: who said I cant fulfill it? *gets untied*  
  
Sora: oh shit... that could be bad  
  
*knocks over table, screams and yells heard in background  
  
sora: let me go!!  
  
Sess: neva!!  
  
Sora: ooooh, fluffy!!  
  
Sess: unhand my tail this instant wench!  
  
Sora: no and I'm not a wench, I'm a demon vampire hybrid. So get your facts straight before you go calling people names fluffy- sama  
  
Sess: let me go!!  
  
Sora: oooh what does this button do? *sits in chair and handcuffs sesshy to her**  
  
Sess: get these... things off of this sesshomaru  
  
Sora: why do you always refer to yourself in the third person?  
  
Sess: this sesshomaru does not know what you are talking about  
  
Sora: whatever *mumbles* conceited *more loudly* as I was saying, sesshy is sitting calmly beside me—  
  
Sess: untie me now wench or should I say halfbreed? *a smirk graces his face and a scowl graces mine*  
  
Sora: *rolls up a very thick newspaper and whacks sesshy over the head with it*  
  
Sess: *falls to the floor limp*  
  
Sora: yeah...... sesshy is sitting......um...... lying on the ground calmly.........er...... unconscious beside me right now. so on with the fic!!  
  
@!#!$@#%$^%$&%$^#$%#$  
  
chapter 5  
  
finally the detention— hell hole— was over, kagome silently rejoiced. She got up dragging her bag then left the room. She stopped by her locker and took out her gym gear, leaving her cd player then slammed the locker and went outside to wait on her ride.  
  
Inuyasha slowly strode to his bike, keeping an eye on kagome.  
  
'her ride's not here' he thought with a smirk. Revving the bike, he hopped on and rode over to where kagome stood, peeved.  
  
Kagome heard the revving and groaned, she began walking to the gate, she was getting pissed at her mother for forgetting her so she decided to walk to the gymnasium.  
  
"now its my chance" inuyasha said then rode up beside kagome.  
  
"what do you want? Haven't you done enough already?!" she snapped at him  
  
"geesh I just wanted to know if you wanted a ride home or...... wherever"  
  
"I don't need a ride, I can easily walk"  
  
"if you say so" he sped off in the opposite direction of kagome who just continued to walk the 2 mile walk to the gym.  
  
@$#@!$#@%#$%$@#$% (20 minutes and ½ mile later)  
  
kagome was barely moving along the sidewalk, with her gymbag on her back and her hair almost matted with sweat on her head.  
  
'man I wish I had taken that ride' she mentally cursed then went into the nearest covenience store and bought a bottle of water.  
  
Inuyasha was riding on the main road when he spotted kagome coming out of the store  
  
"so she does need the ride" he smirked under the helmet, rode up to her then stopped right beside her with a loud screech making her drop her now- opened bottle of water.  
  
"WHAT THE FUCK!!!" she screeched  
  
"uh hi?" he said taking off his helmet  
  
kagome gaped at him, 'oh my gosh, he looks good in this light— wait what am I thinking?' she snapped back to her senses and glared at him  
  
"what are you doing here???!!!!"  
  
"well...... I was riding into town and I saw you so I decided to tell you that the offer still stands"  
  
"what offer?"  
  
"for a ride"  
  
"well I still don't want one" she answered stubbornly  
  
"well that's a lie" he said  
  
'my thoughts exactly' she thought, "are you calling me a liar?!!"  
  
"well that depends on what I just said" he stated calmly  
  
"hmph!" she stalked off and he rode beside her.  
  
@#$@%$#%^%$^%#$%@#(another 20 minutes and ½ mile later)  
  
kagome was dieing and inuyasha was just riding contently at a very slow pace beside her  
  
"so uh, hows the walk?" he asked  
  
she turned and glared at him  
  
"just a question"  
  
she stopped dead, he looked at her puzzled, she went up to him and hopped on the back of the bike  
  
"ride" was all she said  
  
"ok" he shrugged then handed her his helmet, "here you'll need this"  
  
she took the offered item and put it on, he immediately sped off.  
  
#@$#%$#^$%^&%$^&%^#$  
  
they rode for about 15 minutes, before kagome decided that she didn't want to go to gym anymore so she asked him to take her home.  
  
Totally forgetting whom she was riding with, kagome rested her head on inuyasha's back, at this inuyasha smirked and slowed down, they were nearing the school and some kids were still there waiting on their rides to pick them up.  
  
"wasn't that inuyasha?" a girl asked her friend  
  
"yeah, but who is that girl he was riding with?"  
  
"I bet its kagome" a third girl intervened  
  
"I knew there was something going on between them" the first girl said.  
  
@#@!$@#%#$^$!@#%$@#$  
  
they finally reached kagome's house, only to see mrs higurashi sprint out of the house to kagome's BMW.  
  
"mom, its ok" kagome called and mrs higurashi looked at her  
  
"oh hi honey, whose you friend?"  
  
"someone.." she turned to inuyasha "thanx for the ride" she handed him the helmet  
  
"no prob" he rode off, kagome spun on her heels and walked right past her mother, not before taking the car keys from her.  
  
@!##$@%@#$!@$#!%$!@  
  
end chappy  
  
there we go another successful chapter. If your not satisfied with the lengths of these chapters, BITE ME!, just joking send me in a review and I'll se what I can do about it.  
  
Ok I'm falling asleep and we speak so I'm just gonna go post this then sleep, oh one more thing, don't expect another update anytime soon, but still review, it would help me to assemble my thoughts quicker then type it out, so plz review!!  
  
Sayonara!!  
  
~sora~ 


	6. chapter 6

Hey guys, do you see how much I luv you, I am risking more punishment for you, I hope I get some reviews for this  
  
#$##%$|||%#$%^#$%||  
  
chapter 6  
  
kagome got up to the sound of her alarmclock blaring, she threw it and it smashed on the wall.  
  
"damnit that's the 4th one this week" she mumbled as she got up to go to her bathroom, intent on having a nice cold wake up call.  
  
#@@#$#W%$%  
  
she decided to drive herself to school today, not trusting her mother again. She hopped into her car and sped off with the sounds of mettalica blaring in her ears.  
  
She pulled up at a stoplight, nodding her head to the 'music'. Inuyasha pulled up alongside her and greeted her with a "hey"  
  
she gave him a dirty look and drove off before the light turned green, causing and accident in the middle of the intersection.  
  
"whats her problem?" he mused aloud then rode around the accident scene.  
  
@$@#$%#%  
  
kagome drove up into the school and got out of the car only to bombarded by a group of girls.  
  
"you are soo lucky" one girl said  
  
"huh?" was kagome's intelligent answer  
  
"so wheres inuyasha?" another asked  
  
"I don't know and I couldn't care less" she answered blankly  
  
"you broke up already?!!"  
  
"broke up?! We were never together!" she defended  
  
"but we saw you riding on his bike yesterday"  
  
"yeah because I needed a ride home and he unfortunately was the only option"  
  
"that's what they all say. Besides you make a good couple" the girls said then walked off leaving a stunned kagome staring openmouthed after them.  
  
Snapping back to her senses, kagome slammed her car door and spun around to see inuyasha who was smirking his face off.  
  
"what did you do?" she accused  
  
"I don't know what your talking about"  
  
"don't dive me that shit! What were those girls talking about? They claimed they saw us yesterday and now they think were going out"  
  
"don't yell your making a scene"  
  
"making a scene? Making a scene?! If you don't talk now I'll make a scene to remember" she threatened while raising her fist in the air infront of him.  
  
"ok ok don't get worked up. Well when I was riding you home yesterday we kinda uh rode past the school and I had to slow down because, uh—"  
  
"what?!!— you know what, goodbye inuyasha" she stormed off  
  
"oh well" he shrugged  
  
@#@%^#^%@^&@##$  
  
kagome walked up to her locker and took out her necessary books— not that she planned on using them— plus her CD player. She slammed the locker then went up to the roof.  
  
##%$#$^  
  
the teacher took role call and inuyasha was being disruptive as usual so mr hinoto gave him a detention for the next day, which so happened to be the day kagome's detention was delayed to.  
  
"does anyone know where ms higurashi is?" mr hinoto asked for about the third time.  
  
"I can go look for her" sango spoke up. Mr hinoto nodded and she ran off.  
  
Sango ran around the school, avoiding teachers and escaped a near detention accident with the vice- principal. There were two places she had yet to look, the girls locker room and the roof.  
  
It was nearly impossible to get to the roof, the stairs were removed and a ladder— a deathtrap was put there. it is just like the name suggests. The only other way up was to climb on the side of the building or jump from tree to tree and hop on the roof. She decided to try her luck with the roof and decided to climb trees. With any luck she just might find kagome up there..................... hopefully.  
  
Sango began climbing, she slipped on two branches but she was determined, she continued and was thwacked out of a tree by a low lying branch she didn't see. She climbed back up and was stabbed in the wrist by a ... woodpecker? But other than those minor details, she reached the roof in......good condition.  
  
She silently thanked kami, there kagome was, sitting on a vent, listening to her music— which sango could hear from her position— and drawing.  
  
She approached her cautiously, she already knew what kagome was capeable of especially if you caught her off guard— which is very rarely.  
  
||||||||\\\flashback|||||||\\\\\||||\  
  
in second year, kagome was sitting under a weeping willow, doing her usual, listening to music and drawing. This kid 'tried' to play a prank on her by lowering a frog in her lap while she was unaware.  
  
Because her music was blaring, kagome paid no attention to her surroundings, the frog fell in her lap and she barely flinched, she heard the boy's laughter and before you knew it an ambulance came and took the boy— or rather blob of boy which is what he resembled— to the hospital. Kagome got off with 3 detentions and a suspension. She would have gotten expelled but she was— and still is— a gold medal gymnast for the school so she got certain privileges.  
  
||||\\\end flashback|\\\||||\|\  
  
sango cautiously approached the drawing girl and tapped her shouder then drew back as if her touched fire.  
  
"what do you want?" kagome asked removing her headphones  
  
"mr hinoto is um looking for you"  
  
"then let him look, who gives a shit"  
  
"that's a really cool drawing"  
  
kagome looked down at her sketchpad, there was a picture of a girl in a traditional style kimono walking past a big oak tree, the same tree that was infront of kaome, she got the definitions down to a tee (I don't know how to spell it so I put that there)  
  
"whatever" kagome shrugged then got up  
  
"how did you get up here?"  
  
"the rope vines at the side of the building over there"  
  
sango fell over 'anime style' (as my friends and I call it), kagome sweat dropped then proceeded down the vine. Sango composed herself, she passed such a vine when she ran towards the back of the building. She proceeded down the vine. Kagome was already down there and waiting on her.  
  
$%%^#$^$#$#  
  
sango walked into the classroom, a big smile of accomplishment plastered on her face.  
  
"ms kigai, I assume you found her" mr hinoto said  
  
"yessir"  
  
as if on cue, kagome walked in, headphones around her neck the music very audible at the back of the classroom.  
  
"where did you find her?"  
  
"on the roof sir"  
  
at that statement kagome gave sango a dirty look while went to her desk.  
  
"how'd she get up there?" rin asked sango silently  
  
"long story"  
  
"and what prey tell were you doing on the roof miss higurashi?"  
  
"practicing" she said dully then walked to her desk.  
  
"well you have a detention for tardiness"  
  
"whatever" she waved her hand as if dismissing the statement then put the headphones back on, completely zoning out, so she didn't hear the part that shes now suspended for insubordination. Not that she cared anyway.  
  
@!#$@$%$#@%  
  
in the middle of third period, inuyasha asked to go to the bathroom then left the classroom with no intentions of returning. Kagome on the other hand, knew nothing of the happenings of 5 minutes ago and just got fed up with seeing mr hinoto so she got up and left.  
  
Everyone had different assumptions as to why the two just got up and left one right after the other, but they all thought that they were a couple.  
  
#$#@%#$^%#$%^#$%#  
  
inuyasha hopped into the big oak tree which hung over the student parking lot. Kagome came out of the school building and hopped into her drove off. Interested in where she would be going, inuyasha decided to follow her.  
  
#@$@#%%#$ kagome drove up to the gymnasium and went in. inuyasha did the same only at a slower pace.  
  
Kagome changed into her leotards and went to an empty mat, oblivious to the fact that inuysha was her audience.  
  
After warming up with some cartwheels, flips, splits and stretches she decided to get down to business, fixing her ponytail, she began trying a combo move she thought of on the way down there: two backflips then a no handed backflip to spin out into a spread eagle then after landing flip into a handstand then land in a bridgestance.( sounds complicated, don't ya think?)  
  
||||||@#$@#!$ 15 minutes and 20 trials later#$%#$%||||  
  
kagome was getting irritated as to why she couldn't land a proper bridgestance after flipping from the spread eagle, what was she doing wrong? She had perfect formation, she had perfect speed, what was wrong?  
  
She walked in a small circle on the mat contemplating her moves.  
  
"you need to put more weight on your arms when you fall into the bridge" stated a voice  
  
"huh" she spun to see inuyasha in the bleachers "what are you doing here?"  
  
"I just thought I'd drop by"  
  
"what do you want?"  
  
"nothing I just wanted to see you train"  
  
"please.... Spare me" she said clearly not fooled, "besides what do you know about gym?"  
  
"nothing really, but I've been watching you for the pas 15 minutes and I saw your problem" he said as a matter of factly  
  
"whatever"  
  
she went back to the edge of the mat and began the routine again (she made up a routine to go with the combo move), she did the triple backflip, spread eagle then went to the handstand and surprisingly she landed the bridge.  
  
'damnit the bugger was right' she thought bitterly  
  
inuyasha smirked, he knew he was right and she knew it too.  
  
"so aren't you gonna thank me?" he asked cockily  
  
"whatever"  
  
"your welcome"  
  
^$%^$$##$@%$#  
  
kagome left the gymnasium with inuyasha following her  
  
"do you plan on following me everywhere?"  
  
"maybe"  
  
"ugh, stupid baka" she hopped into her car and sped home.  
  
#$@%$#@$  
  
as she reached home, kagome went to the front door and tried it, it was locked.  
  
'mom or gramps must not be home now, oh well' she began to climb the tree that's right beside the ever- open window.  
  
Inuyasha parked his bike at the gate then went up the shrine steps. he hopped into a tree and watched as she tried the front door then climbed up to her room window that was opened.  
  
She paced around her room and took up what appears to be her guitar from where he was. In no time the sounds of random guitar rips filled his ears.  
  
Kagome took out a music sheet and began to play the music (for reference it sounds like switchfoot's 'meant to live') she kicked off her shoes and jumped on the bed bouncing and flashing her hair all over while playing.  
  
By this time inuyasha was right by her window, watching in amusement and awe as kagome expressed herself.  
  
Mrs higurishi walked up the steps and heard the guitar  
  
"kagome!!" she yelled  
  
'shit' inuyasha thought then jumped up in the higher branches of the tree and as he was out of sight the rips stopped and kagome poked her head out her window.  
  
"yeah mom?"  
  
""how comes your home so early?"  
  
"I got tired of school today"  
  
mrs higurashi sighed, "ok, do you know whose bike is at the gate?"  
  
(y'know I could end it here, wouldn't it have been a nice lil cliffy?)  
  
'shit!!' inuyasha thought again and mentally kicked himself for not concealing it properly  
  
"a bike?" kagome asked puzzled  
  
"yes dear, a black one with a dragon of sorts at the side"  
  
"really. I think I know whose it is"  
  
"ok honey" mrs higurashi went inside the house.  
  
Kagome looked up and saw inuyasha smirking at her (why is he smirking, she gonna beat the shit outa him and hes smirking??????)  
  
"how long have you been here?"  
  
"pretty long"  
  
"you are soooo dead"  
  
he jumped down to eye level with her  
  
"nice playing, you wanna join my band?"  
  
"no— what band?"  
  
"me miroku, sesshomaru and kouga started a band and we need a lead guitar"  
  
"right............ like I'd join a band with you especially all you put me through"  
  
"c'mon plz kagome?"  
  
"no"  
  
"plz" he begged  
  
"nope" with that she slammed the window in his face  
  
@#!@$@$%@#$!@$1  
  
there nice and long, 10 pages to be exact!! I hope you like.  
  
Iwont be updating for a while cause I kinda got grounded for my report card, I sux!!  
  
I'vew been getting reviews from people wanting to know when was he gonna ask her to be in his band, well there he asked it straight out in this chapter, and he tried asking her in previous chapters but the fact that he got her pissed off before asking, made her bite his head off.  
  
Well, I'll see you guys hopefully soon, I'm not sure if id be able to update before my finals that I would be studying for (which are in JUN NE!!!!!@!!!!!!!!!!!!! my birth month) but I will try.  
  
Plz review my noble readers.  
  
Thank you in advanced for all the reviews and if you don't review, that you for reading  
  
V V V V *voice echos in the wind press the button you know you want to*  
  
Sayonara!!  
  
~sora~ 


	7. chapter 7

Sup dudes, sooooo sorry for the lack of update on this fic, I was too caught up with the response I got from 'vampires' I am sooo sorry, but to make it up, here is a long chapter. Enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: oh yeah I knew I kept forgetting something, well I don't own it, you'd think that after 7 fics, 32 chapters, and about 10 thousand odd words one would have it in mind that I don't own Inuyasha? Oh well.  
  
Chapter 7  
  
Inuyasha woke up to the sound of his phone ringing.  
  
"Hello?" he answered drowsily  
  
"Hey inu, did you get Kagome?" I was Kouga  
  
"What the hell do you think your doing, calling me at 7:30am wolf?!, by the way, when are you coming back we need to get ready for the contest!"  
  
"I'll be back in 2 days, now did you get her to join?"  
  
"Not yet"  
  
"What do you mean 'not yet'?! the competition is in 2 weeks!!"  
  
"I'm working on it!, now leave me alone!" he hung up the phone, "shit I'm late!— but I'm not going to school today, oh well" he laid back down on the bed and tried to go back to sleep.  
  
Kagome was in deep sleep when she heard her cat mewing at something.  
  
"Buyo get off" she mumbled then turned, causing the said cat to fall off her stomach where it had just been. Buyo began to hiss at the thing.  
  
"Buyo, shut up" she mumbled again. But the cat began to mew even louder.  
  
"Buyo shut it!" she sprang up and growled at the cat, her hair fairly straight and her eyes barely open, Buyo hissed at her and ran out the partially opened room door.  
  
This made whatever it was at the window burst out laughing. Kagome got up, her blue pajama pants hugging her hips, showing the top of her underwear and the tank top showing cleavage, she groggily went to close the window, oblivious the fact that someone was out there. She held onto the ledge and a gust of wind blew a lock of silver hair into her partially opened mouth. Rubbing her eyes she saw a red shirt, her groggy brain began working overtime, who did she know that wears a red shirt and has hair???? (a/n: 3 guesses who)  
  
She slapped herself, now fully awake she heard a voice say  
  
"Hey Kagome, did I come at a bad time?"  
  
"What are you even doing here?" she asked coldly  
  
"I came to se if you changed your mind"  
  
"About what?"  
  
"If you wanted to be in my band" (a/n:these chicks don't even know the name of my band... sry it just popped up)  
  
"I told you once I told you a million times, no" she began to close the window but he jumped into the room.  
  
"Get out"  
  
"Not until you agree"  
  
"Then your gonna be bored for a looooooong time" she began to ignore him and went back to bed.  
  
.  
  
Deep in sleep, Kagome felt something poking her, she ignored it, I poked harder, she swatted it away, it poked more, she got up and threw her pillow at Inuyasha who smirked then continued tormenting her.  
  
"Ok ok ok!" she yelled jumping up with her hands in front of her in a defensive gesture.  
  
"What you'll be in the band?"  
  
"no!, in awake!" she went into the bathroom and shut the door.  
  
'ok, she's beginning to crack, good' he mused.  
  
Souta opened the room door  
  
"Kagome mom says— hey your not Kagome, or may be you are? Or maybe that's what you want me to think? Or maybe you really aren't Kagome and Kagome's in the bathroom, or maybe you really are Kagome in a Halloween costume, how'd you get it to look so real?" then he left the room and locked the door.  
  
'weird kid' Inuyasha thought, and then Kagome came out of the bathroom, hair properly combed.  
  
"What are you still doing here?"  
  
"I said wouldn't leave until you changed you mind, and I'm not joking"  
  
"Ok, whatever" she stood on the bed and reached up to turn off her a/c, the remote was too far on the ground , at the bottom of her nightstand.  
  
Her tank top lifted a bit, giving Inuyasha a partial view of her breasts. He tried to look away but he just couldn't. she then sat down at eye level with him after successfully turning off the a/c.  
  
"Ok, so why do you want me to be in your band?" she asked  
  
"Well Kouga signed us up for a 'Battle of the Bands' competition and our lead guitarist just migrated and your great and we need you"  
  
"Really?" an unladylike smirk graced her lips. (a/n: hell, when in this fic was she ever a lady?)  
  
"Yeah, so will you do it?" he asked hopefully  
  
"no" she stated simply  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Because I don't like you and I don't want to"  
  
"Oh come on, please?"  
  
"No"  
  
"Please.........." He begged  
  
"No"  
  
He got up and went to lock her door.  
  
"W-what are you doing?"  
  
"We will go at it all day with no interruptions if we have to"  
  
"But I'm hungry" she whined  
  
"Too bad" he sat back down on the bed infront of her, "Pease?" he said simply  
  
"No" he leaned forward at bit but neither noticed.  
  
"Please?"  
  
"No" they both leaned at bit closer, one from irritation the other not realizing it  
  
"Please..."  
  
"No" she said through gritted teeth  
  
They were mere inches away, "please?" Inuyasha asked again  
  
"N—"before she knew it Inuyasha was kissing her, he smirked against her lips.  
  
She pulled away, "What the fucking fuck?!"  
  
"......you're a good kisser"  
  
"What the fuck did you do that for?"  
  
".........I'm kinda hungry now" he got up  
  
"Where the fuck do you think your going? Your not even supposed to be here!"  
  
"I know that—"  
  
She pulled him back on the bed and leaned closer to him, oblivious to the fact that her top was giving him a very good view of her breasts.  
  
"That was not funny" she said slowly and dangerously, he looked up at her face.  
  
"I know" he said, he kinda didn't like the evil look she was giving him  
  
She put her head to his cheek, "That was really not funny," she said again through gritted teeth. "And I will make you pay for that"  
  
He felt her hot breath on his cheek, man she smelt good! I could have been her scent, or the feel of her breath on him, or the fact that he can see her breasts, he just felt like kissing her till there was no tomorrow. He grabbed her and flipped her on the bed, kissing her in the process. She gasped at his sudden movements, giving him access to her mouth.  
  
Inuyasha kissed her greedily, loving and savouring how she tasted. He pushed his hand up her shirt and started caressing her breast, a small moan escaped Kagome, then she realized something, she was enjoying it! She had to stop it before it went any further, but it feels so nice, he's so warm, no, she had to stop it. She pushed him off of her then rolled to the wall.  
  
"Ok, ok, fine I'll be in the band" she said shakily and out of breath  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yeah, just don't trick me like that again"  
  
"What ever do you mean?" he asked innocently  
  
She just glared at him  
  
"Fine I'll try" he then smirked at her, "but admit it, you liked it as much as I did"  
  
"N-no"  
  
"Don't lie, I can smell it all over you"  
  
"OK fine, so maybe I did , but who cares, its not gonna happen again"  
  
"If you say so"  
  
Kagome glanced at her clock.  
  
"Oh shit, I gotta get ready!"  
  
"For what?"  
  
"I have a competition today. You have to leave now cause I gotta get ready."  
  
"But its just Wednesday"  
  
"I would have missed es today anyway, even if I did decide to go to school. Now leave"  
  
"I'll stop by the gym to pick you up"  
  
"For what?"  
  
"We have a practice today, in my garage"  
  
"Whatever, go!" she pushed him out the window then locked it.  
  
.  
  
Kagome received her gold medals and went to her locker room to see none other than Inuyasha waiting on her.  
  
"Took you long enough" he said  
  
"Who cares, what are you doing here anyways?"  
  
"I'm here to carry you to the rehearsal"  
  
"Oh right. Well can I change first?"  
  
"Whatever"  
  
"Meaning get out"  
  
"fine be that way." He got up and left the room.  
  
Kagome went into the hallway, where Inuyasha was, wearing a jade green pair of cargos and a white tank top that said 'Army' on the front in camouflage colours and her sneakers.  
  
"Are we ready?" she asked  
  
""Whenever you are"  
  
"Then lets go"  
  
They went to the parking lot and Kagome got into her car, Inuyasha got on his bike then led the way. Kagome followed blasting her speakers with 'Godsmack'  
  
.  
  
"Whats taking Inuyasha so long?" miroku asked  
  
"Who cares as long as he gets here" sesshomaru said  
  
Then as if on cue, Inuyasha walked in  
  
"Dear 'brother' prey tell, how do you expect us to play with, drums, a bass one guitar an no lead?"  
  
"Correction Sesshomaru, we have a lead" then Kagome walked in with her guitar strapped to her back and with her signature cd player and headphones.  
  
"How did you get her to join?" Miroku asked in disbelief  
  
"A little persuasion"  
  
Kagome glared at him, "You mean, a lot of annoyance"  
  
"Well it doesn't matter, lets just get this over with already" Sesshomaru said  
  
Kagome went to an empty spot near the amplifier, paused her music, and hooked her self up.  
  
The guys started playing 'Down with the sickness' by Default, and left her to improvise, and improvise she did.  
  
&-  
  
Halfway through the song, Kagome stopped, the guys stopped and looked at her questioningly. She pulled on her headphones.  
  
"Its nothing, my guitar went slightly out of it" she shrugged "but since we stopped, how about this song?"  
  
She began the starting for 'I ran'. Sesshomaru caught on and took over the short rips for her, Miroku began on the drums, Inuyasha was still oblivious to the song. When they reached the first chorus, Inuyasha caught on and began singing.  
  
.  
  
Kouga pulled into the Takahashii's extensive driveway. He parked the car and walked up to the door where he heard the muffled song. They seemed to be at an instrumental cause Miroku was giving the drums a workout and then the sounds of some mega ripping came in. then Inuyasha started the last verse then the chorus, he just had to know who the new lead was. He went in to see Sango and Rin standing there, mouths opened staring wide eyed at Kagome.  
  
She looked up at him and stopped, then the guys stopped,  
  
"Kouga!, you weren't supposed to come back until tomorrow!" Inuyasha said.  
  
"nice to see you too dog turd, I just decided to come in early and help you out, but it seems your actually good for something." He went over to her  
  
Kagome turned up the volume one her music and stared straight through Kouga, strumming a chord.  
  
"I think that means shes ignoring you" Miroku said smiling  
  
"Why is she ignoring me? I haven't done anything to her"  
  
At this comment Kagome did a LOUD off key rip, causing everyone to hold his or her ears.  
  
"Maybe she knows something you don't, or remembers something you don't" Miroku said again  
  
"You mean that's the—"  
  
"Be careful she can hear you" inuyasha said. "and I kinda don't wanna be deafened tonight"  
  
"For once I agree," Sesshomaru said  
  
"You mean to tell me, that this is the chick we used to pick on?" he asked, another loud rip came after that one  
  
"Ok, first of all, she obviously doesn't want to be called a chick, secondly she's the one you and Inuyasha picked on" Miroku clarified again.  
  
"I have nothing against Sesshomaru, Miroku or Inuyasha" Kagome spoke, "its you I don't like"  
  
Kouga blinked once. He had just heard her speak for the first time the entire night; it was heavenly.  
  
"Now are we playing or what?" she asked again  
  
tbc...  
  
there, new chappy, I hope you like plz review  
  
fic recommendation  
  
'Dance of the Midnight Blossoms' by Namiko Daughter of Shakmeth (sp?)  
  
I'm sorry if I spelt it wrong. It's a very good fic, if you like sess/kag pairings.  
  
Now REVIEW!!!!!  
  
V V V V V V V V push the little blue button, you know you want to  
  
Sayonara!!!  
  
sora 


	8. chapter 8

Hey guys!! Soo sorry for the lateness of this chapter, I love all of you thank you for the reviews!! Guess what!!!!! Monday is my BIRTHDAY!!!!!! I'm gonna be 15!!!! whines I'm oooolllllddddd  
  
Sess: shut up wench, you've been at this same argument for the past week. It is getting irritating.  
  
Sora: says dryly glad to see you care. Anyways, here's the chapter. Oh and a warning, its not very peppy, if that's what you wanna call it.  
  
Disclaimer: Monday is my birthday, Monday is my birthday, Monday is my birthday. I wonder if they'd give the rights to Inuyasha as a gift? shrugs  
  
Chapter 8  
  
#$%$#%$$##  
  
Kagome decided to go to school today, sure she was suspended, but that cant stop her from causing a bit of trouble. (is it me or is she jumping from 'bad attitude' to 'troublemaker'??...... sess: its just you sora: thought so) she stepped into the front hallway and was immediately bombarded by a group of girls.  
  
"Is it true??" one asked eagerly  
  
"Is what true? What the hell are you talking about?" Kagome answered  
  
"Inuyasha's been saying that you joined his band last night"  
  
"So is it true?" another asked just as eagerly  
  
"Uh... yeah" she answered missing the hidden meaning of the girls' words  
  
"So it is true!!" they squealed, "You guys are dating, how is he like?"  
  
"Whoa, whoa, whoa—dating, please, me and Inuyasha are not dating!!"  
  
"Well that's not what he said" they said before walking off, gossiping amongst themselves.  
  
"UGH!!!" Kagome growled for lack of a better word, she stormed down the hall to her locker where she knew that insolent hanyou would be, and surely enough, there he was.  
  
"Hey what's up, Kagome!" Kouga said waving  
  
She growled menacingly at him before rounding on Inuyasha, she looked like a hunter, fed up with its prey and was coming in for the kill.  
  
"WTF do you think you're doing by telling people that were dating!! Just because I'm in your band, does NOT mean were DATING!!!!"  
  
"All I said to Kouga was that I persuaded you to join the band and some girls passed and must have took it the wrong way." He shrugged.  
  
"Like I believe you"  
  
"So that kiss meant nothing to you?" he whispered so only she heard  
  
"I refuse to answer that"  
  
"So it did"  
  
"I'm leaving now" she turned to walk away, but her grabbed her wrist.  
  
"Let me go" she hissed  
  
"Not until you admit it"  
  
"What's there to admit?! Nothing! I have NOTHING to admit!"  
  
To prove her wrong, Inuyasha pushed her against the lockers and kissed her senseless.  
  
!!!#!###  
  
Kikyo, Inuyasha's EX, just so happened to walk up with her friend Kagura at that time. They stopped dead when they saw the odd couple. Kikyo stormed off, Kagura followed swiftly.  
  
#$!#$!$#%  
  
Kagome pushed Inuyasha from her then slapped him.  
  
"What was that for?"  
  
"I told you not to ever do that again" she walked off.  
  
$#$#$#!##  
  
Kagura and Kikyo were in the bathroom; Kikyo was pissed.  
  
"That Kagome bitch will pay!" she growled  
  
"How long has it been since you and Inuyasha broke up?" Kagura asked  
  
"That's besides the point, he's not supposed to get over me, let alone find a replacement so quickly!!"  
  
"But how long has it been?"  
  
"Three months—not helping!!!"  
  
"But you've moved on"  
  
"Kagura whose side are you on, mine? Or that man-stealing-whore's?"  
  
"Yours" Kagura said admitting defeat.  
  
"Good, now we need to plan something for that bitch"  
  
%$#$%#$$##$%#$  
  
Kagome walked through the empty halls of the school, pulling her fingers along the lockers. She was skipping classes, but being suspended gave you that advantage, your not even supposed to be in the school, so no one gives a shit about you. She walked with a dazed expression, apparently deep in thought.  
  
'Did that kiss really mean anything or was it one of his schemes to get me in that dumb band? I guess it did or else I wouldn't get that weird feeling in my gut whenever I see him. If it didn't I wouldn't be thinking of it or him for that matter. Maybe I shouldn't have walked away like that today, that did seem kinda harsh.' She conluded  
  
She sighed, so deep in thought her usual alert sensesfailed her. She heard a door open. She spun around and saw.........  
  
#$%#$%##$#%#%#$%#$#$#  
  
Kikyo stormed up to her boyfriend Naraku.  
  
"Hey love, whats up?" he pulled her into a kiss  
  
"I need your help"  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"I need you to help me do away with Inuyasha's new girlfriend"  
  
"What jealous?"  
  
"No I just don't think he should be over me that quickly"  
  
"If you say so koi, so what do you want me to do?"  
  
Get rid of her, by any means necessary. Oh and if it helps, shes in his band and theyre going up against your 'Hellfire' group in the 'Battle of the Bands' competition next week."  
  
"Why thank you for the information my dear, I now know what to do"  
  
#$#%$#%##$#$#%$#$  
  
tbc....  
  
There new chapter. Sorry for the chiffhanger...... I know you want to kill me rite now. But don't, I want to live to see my b-day.  
  
Sorry but I have no time to write review responses right now, I'm late for something. I'd like to thank every one who reviewed and all those who read.  
  
Special thanks to xshadow and LSIE for the correction it was a big typo on my part.  
  
And to gymchick1111 for the info she gave me, although I knew most of it already I chose not to do it. Thanks for the info and review (the hair rule I did not know)  
  
Well I gotta go!!  
  
PLZ REVIEW!!!!!  
  
Sayonara!!  
  
sora 


	9. chapter 9

Hey I'm back. THANK YOU SOOOOOOOO MUCH FOR ALL THE REVIWES!!!!!! I luved 'em. I didn't think this story would get b/I popular. I started it because I was pissed at my father, then it just blew up I guess. I thank you for your support and I know yall restrained yourselves from kicking my ass because of the cliffy. I am deeply gratified by that.  
  
When I posted it, the first thing that came to mind was, a whole lot of flames because I don't write for a while then leave you with a short chappy and a cliff hanger. Well thank god for the non-flammable reviews.  
  
Let me not keep you in suspense any longer.... I'll just tell you what happens....  
  
Kagome turned around and saw... me eating doughnuts. Just joking.  
  
Disclaimer: my birthday was just last week. Cut a sista some slack!!!  
  
####$#%$$$#!#$$#$$$$$$  
  
Kagome turned around and was face to face with Juromaru and Kageromaru, two of Naraku's 'friends', very tough friends.  
  
"Um hi, can I help you?" she asked them in a slightly irritated, slightly nervous voice.  
  
They smirked at her, which did not look very promising. "We just wanna know if you happen to be Inuyasha's girlfriend?" Kageromaru asked.  
  
"Um.. yeah why?" the words slipped out of her mouth before she could think, it was just like reflex.  
  
With that information cleared, they advanced on her.  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
"Yo yasha" Miroku said  
  
"Yeah what?"  
  
"Wheres Kagome, I haven't seen her since this morning, she did look pretty peeved when she passed me. What happened?"  
  
"Its nothing. I don't know where she is, I haven't seen her since this morning either." He turned to Miroku, only to see Kikyo smiling brightly at him, she did a small cute wave before turning to Naraku behind her.  
  
'Oh shit' he thought then got up and left the room.  
  
"Mr Takahashii is there a problem?" Mr Hinoto asked, but received no answer.  
  
Kouga, Miroku, Sango, and Rin looked at each other puzzled before turning to look at Kikyo, who was still engaged in a conversation with Naraku.  
  
#$#$##$#$#$##$#$#$#$$#$#$#$#$##$##  
  
Kagome backed up and hit the lockers. The two guys smirked at her before a fist flew towards her head. She crossed her arms in front of her face as a shield.  
  
Instead of punching at her face, Kageromaru read her movements and punched her in the stomach. She doubled over, face contorted with pain. Damn it they hit hard, extremely hard.  
  
Still in pain, Kagome pushed Juromaru into a wall then began punching Kageromaru, this proved effective at getting him to bleed and her to be worn out. Juromaru came in front of her when Kageromaru backed away and backhanded her into a wall, unfortunately for her, her wrist slammed into a column and broke her fall, also breaking the bone in the process.  
  
sora: what is with me and hurting her arm? First in 'The Perfect Youkai' I get her shot in the shoulder, now she breaks her wrist, there's got to be something seriously wrong with me.  
  
The bell rang, signaling the end of sixth period, Juromaru grabbed Kagome and flung her on his shoulder. The three then headed for the roof to finish their little game.  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
Inuyasha bounded down the hall in search of Kagome.  
  
'If anything happens to her, I'll kill Kikyo myself' he thought with a growl. He caught onto her scent and continued down the hallway.  
  
#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$$#$$#$#$#$$$  
  
"Um guys, do you think anything's happen to Kagome? I mean, Inuyasha left in quite a rush" Rin asked the group who were now leaving the classroom.  
  
"Not sure, but I hope not" Sango said to her  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
Kagome was harshly dropped on the rooftop pavement. She was both furious and scared, why the hell were these guys beating her up?? And what does it have to do with Inuyasha?? The irrational side of her was screaming stuff like 'damn they hit hard, that shit hurts!!'  
  
She had just received a punch to the stomach, forcing the air out of her system. As tired as she was, she still managed to fight back, even though it didn't have much an effect.  
  
#$#$#$#$#$##$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$##$#$##$  
  
Inuyasha jumped on the roof only to see Kagome land a punch to Kageromaru but was then high-kicked in the face and knocked out.  
  
He growled low in his throat and lunged at the two bullies with pink hair.  
  
Kageromaru was caught off-guard; he was roughly kicked into a low-lying branch and got knocked out.  
  
Juromaru jumped Inuyasha from behind. Inuyasha threw him off then lunged at his back. Juromaru swiftly moved out of the way and Inuaysha met with the pavement. When he regained his composure, Juromaru tripped him them started throwing punches. Inuyasha flipped him then began the assault anew.  
  
Something dragged Inuyasha off of Juromaru, thinking it was Kageromaru, Inuyasha spun and punched at it. His fist collided with Sesshomaru's open palm, which didn't stay open for long. The sound of breaking bones was heard along with Inuyasha's yells of pain.  
  
"Calm yourself" Sesshomaru said to him. He looked down at Juromaru who now resembled a blue-black...thing with clothes and pink hair after Inuyasha's beating.  
  
"Is Kagome OK?" Rin asked Sango who had the said girl's head in her lap.  
  
"She's still out cold and it seems she may have broken something, I mean I'm no doctor but that is not supposed to look like that," Sango answered, pointing to Kagome's wrist that resembled the letter 'Z'.  
  
"C'mon we gotta carry her to the nurse" Miroku said.  
  
Inuyasha took up the unconscious girl and began his decent of the roof, but not before giving both the unconscious bullies a swift kick in the side.  
  
#$#%#$#!$$!!$$#$ tbc...  
  
I know is short but there is nothing I can do about that, my finals start on Monday and I have yet to even finish studying half of the years work.  
  
This will be the last installment of any of my fics until at least the 30th of June or something. (The 30th is the last day of school.)  
  
I have jno time for review responses, even though there are some questions I would have loved to answer.  
  
Plz review and thank you for your support!!!  
  
Sayonara!!  
  
sora 


	10. chapter 10

Hey guys I'm finally back!! I missed you all so much and I thank you all for the good luck wishes for my exams. I think I did very well :: cough:: excluding physics, chemistry, math ::cough:: well i'm sorry I had to keep you waiting. But here is the next installment of "Gymnist from Hell"  
  
Chapter 10  
  
00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
  
The group ran into the nurse's office, Inuyasha with an unconscious Kagome bridal style in his arms. Nurse Arashi walked in, wondering what the disturbance was, she saw the state Kagome was in and gasped.  
  
"What happened?" she asked  
  
"She was the victim of a 'random attack'" Sesshomaru answered stoically after a while seeing that no one had an explanation of it.  
  
Arashi told them where to put her and how to set her while she went to call the hospital.  
  
"Is she going to be alright?" Sango asked when the nurse returned.  
  
"She should be, but I have to send her to the hospital because I don't have the facilities her to heal her wounds—"  
  
"Wounds, what do you mean wounds? She only has one!" Inuyasha intervened.  
  
"She has a broken wrist, a cut one her head and from what I can detect a mild concussion" Arashi informed him calmly.  
  
"So why is she asleep? Can't she die like that?"  
  
"She's not asleep baka, she's unconscious" Miroku interjected  
  
"Probably even dead. Hopefully" came a voice at the door.  
  
They all turned to see the devil herself smirking at them.  
  
"Kikyo" Inuyasha growled lowly, "I'm gonna kill you!!" he lunged at her but was pulled back by his collar by Sesshomaru (a/n: hilarious mental pic. Big powerful white dog barking, growling and snarling viciously at someone they don't like but being held back by his owner by the collar .)  
  
"Let me go Sesshomaru" Inuyasha barked out. "I wanna kill the bitch"  
  
"No Inuyasha, you need to calm down" he leaned over to his brother's ear and whispered "Not yet"  
  
"Fine!" he answered gruffly and stopped struggling  
  
00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
  
The gang entered the hospital; Inuyasha skidded to a stop right at the front desk.  
  
"Un excuse me, did a young woman on a stretcher and a ton of doctors around her just pass?"  
  
"Yeah," the clerk said, "Please fill out this paperwork" she handed him a clipboard.  
  
The rest of the gang stood, sat impatiently as they waited on the hanyou to return with the information. Sesshomaru looked around him at the different faces contorted with worry for the human female outcast then wondered what the hell he was doing there and who the hell made him come!! He then felt a head on his shoulder he looked over at Rin who was currently squeezing his arm out of worry.  
  
"You owe me big time," he said to her. She barely nodded.  
  
Inuyasha walked over to the waiting area. He was too worried to do anything so he handed the clipboard to Sango, who handed to Rin, who in turn handed it to Sesshomaru, but the guy only looked at it then back at her then back at it again before scoffing slightly and looking away so she gave it to Miroku, who handed it to Kouga, who was about to hand it to someone else but then realized he was the only one still in the waiting area so he had to fill it out. Not that he knew any of the information anyway. (a/n: 4got to tell ya, Kouga met up with them when the ambulance came for Kagome)  
  
The group was directed to the operating theater in which Kagome was, so they took seats in the waiting room there. They were currently waiting for the doctor to come out and give them GOOD news about Kagome's condition.  
  
"What's taking so long??!!" Inuyasha yelled frustrated  
  
"Just chillax" (Chill Relax. Me and my frenz made it up.) Kouga said  
  
Then a male nurse flew through the door and ran down the hall. Everyone exchanged weird glances. Then the guy ran back up almost immediately with an injection needle and some serum in hand.  
  
They gave him questioning looks. He gave them a look that meant 'You don't wanna know' he paused for a second then accidentally spilt some serum after being frightened by hearing his name being yelled form the room.  
  
Kouga walked over to the spilt medication and sniffed it.  
  
"A sedative?" he asked aloud  
  
"They're gonna sedate her?" Miroku asked  
  
"Well I hope they know what they're doing" Sango said  
  
"They better" Inuyasha seethed.  
  
00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
  
Kagome woke up with a terrible headache and a searing pain in her arm. She opened her eyes and saw people in weird masks and stuff hovering over her. She sat up, her arm hurt even more and her head began swimming. One of the men pushed against her shoulder for her to lie back down.  
  
"Are you Kagome Higurashi?" a guy asked  
  
"Leave me alone!!" she yelled. For all she knew these guys could be with those guys that beat her up, they could be trying to rape her or something! She flailed her arms out, despite the pain and began kicking and screaming for them to let go of her.  
  
"Get away from me!" she yelled again, still kicking but they only held her down tighter.  
  
"Suh- ichi, get me a sedative now!" a man yelled  
  
A boy around nineteen ran from the room then came back with some stuff in his hands that Kagome couldn't make out.  
  
They injected her with the sedative and almost immediately she calmed down, her once screaming frame now void of any emotion. It looked kind of scary.  
  
They lay her back down and continued fixing her wounds.  
  
00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
  
Inuyasha was pacing the room irritably. A short man came out of the theater in a lab coat.  
  
"Hello, I assume you brought the girl" he said getting everyone's attention. That is, everyone but Sesshomaru. "I'm doctor Koshiguya. Your friend, she put up quite a fight when she woke up. It seems she was quite spooked with what happened today—"  
  
"So you sedated her" Rin broke in  
  
"Yes, we had to, in order to treat her injuries properly. She has a cut the size of a quarter at the side of her forehead, so he had to kind of shave her a bit at the temple. If she was thrashing at that time we could have killed her.  
  
She would have to stay over tonight in order for us to monitor her, she has a mild concussion and I guess you already know about the wrist." He concluded  
  
"She was beat up pretty badly, who's behind this?" Kouga asked  
  
"Kikyo" Inuyasha answered the wolf's question venomously. The doctor turned and left.  
  
"Hey, can we go see her?" Sango yelled after him.  
  
"Yes she's in 203" he called back.  
  
00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
  
The group entered the room, Sesshomaru decided to sit outside and Miroku got...er sidetracked. They saw Kagome lying on the bed, back turned to them; she was apparently looking out the window. Inuyasha bolted to her side immediately.  
  
"Kagome are you alright?" he asked  
  
No answer she just kept staring into space, as it seemed.  
  
"Kagome are you ok?" he asked again  
  
She slightly turned her head to look up at him; her eyes were as cold as the first day he noticed them last Friday.  
  
"Leave me alone" she muttered tiredly yet coldly.  
  
"Kagome why did those pink haired pansies pick on you?" Sango asked  
  
"I think it's because of me," Inuyasha said  
  
Kagome closed her eyes, wanting to go to sleep and forget about this ordeal. Too bad the gods weren't on her side today. Inuyasha, Sango, Rin and Kouga shook her awake.  
  
"Kagome, you can't go to sleep" Sango informed her  
  
"Why not?" she muttered, still fighting to keep her eyes closed.  
  
"You have a head injury, I you fall asleep, you might die" Rin said  
  
"Leave me alone" she sighed, "I want to be alone right now" she saw that they made no attempt to move, staring at her disbelieving. They probably thought she was going to try and go to sleep after they left, yeah right like she can sleep after being put through what she had been. "I said GET OUT!!" she yelled  
  
"We'll come and see you tomorrow"  
  
They left the room only to see only Sesshomaru in the hall.  
  
"Where's Miroku?"  
  
"Sesshomaru raised a lazy arm to the room directly in front of him, what did he look like that pervert's keeper??  
  
The four followed Sesshomaru's finger to the room where Miroku was sitting on the ground with a bunch of sick children watching 'Sesame Street'  
  
"Um... Roku?" Sango asked worriedly. She walked up to the door; the said guy turned to her all smiles, making her take an instinctive step back.  
  
"Yup yup yup yup yup yup yup yup uh huh uh huh" he began singing with the puppets, "yup yup yup yup yup yup yup yup uh huh uh huh. Yup yup you" he pointed to Sango, "yup yup me," he points to himself, "yup yup baby, yup yup family. Yup yup yup—"  
  
Sango's eyes twitched when she realized the innuendo, she went up to him and whacked him upside the head, knocking him unconscious. She then proceeded to drag him from the room down the hall. A nurse passed.  
  
"Does he need a doctor?" she asked, looking at him.  
  
"No he's just fine" Inuyasha answered. They then walked out of the hospital.  
  
00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
  
tbc...  
  
yay new chapter!!!  
  
I'm so glad that school is out, now I can post regularly. (Depending on how the reviews go anyways) I thank you guys so much for your support it was much needed!!  
  
I have no summer job so that means that I'm a bum. A fifteen-year-old girl still sponging off her parents. Life can't get any better that this. :: leans back in chair, forgetting that there is no back and falls straight over:: I'm okay. I expect lost of reviews so surprise me!!  
  
Plz review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!111  
  
Sayonara!!  
  
sora 


	11. chapter 11

NOTE: I am soooooooooooooo so sorry. My rents' comp got struck by lightening... don't ask. And it was also the only comp in the house with the Internet. We had to send it in for repairs or whatever, then I had to transfer my comp to their room then try and hook up the connection, but unfortunately for me, the wires got fried so we had to get new ones and such. It really sucked last week when I actually wrote this out. So again I am very sorry for my extreme lateness. I thank you all for the reviews and the support  
  
Hey you guys I'm back. In all honesty, I would have posted this sooner, but I was just too damn lazy my laziness will be the end of me I just know it. -.-;;; So after being bored to tears for a good hour or so, I decided, why not, and here I am.  
  
Sess: :: walks in from kitchen with a sandwich in hand :: you are a worthless half breed you know that?  
  
Sora: well I'm, not the one hiding from my taiyoukai-ly duties. And who gave you permission to raid my fridge??  
  
Sess: ......... :: shrugs then takes a bite out of the sandwich :: this Sesshomaru can do as he pleases.  
  
Sora: :: looks away :: god sess, I like sea food not see food.  
  
Kagome: ::pops in:: anyway, can we start the chapter. God sesshy have you no home training off the screen?  
  
Sess: ....... :: continues eating. Shrugs then opens mouth revealing all the food he just bit ::  
  
Sora/ kagome:: that's disgusting!!! :: looks away::  
  
Sora: your worst than my brothers  
  
Sess: ::pins sora to the nearest wall:: don't you dare compare this sesshomaru to those annoying insignificant specs you call brothers, much less say I am lower than them.  
  
Sora: ok, no problem :: takes a bite out of fluffy's sandwich, says with mouth full:: next time fluffy, hold the mayo  
  
Sess: ...... I don't know whether to be insulted, or commit that the memory.  
  
Kag: ok, it doesn't seem like those too are going to be done for now—  
  
Sora: we're not doing anything!!  
  
Sess: really now....  
  
Sora: um... no?  
  
Kag: anyways on with the fic.  
  
.................................................................................................................................  
  
Chapter 11  
  
Kagome lay on the hospital bed propped up on pillows. Those damn people wouldn't let her sleep. She looked at the remote at her bedside, and then at the furthest reach her hand could go. She looked at the huge gap between the two. Damn bakas didn't even have the common courtesy to pass her the remote for the TV!!!  
  
She began mumbling about stupid hospital staff and TV remotes before her gaze fell upon her casted (word?) right arm.  
  
"I have to get outta here," she thought aloud, before beginning to pluck the different needles and patches off of her body. She was slightly annoyed by the heart monitor that kept beeping then she wanted to smack it because as she removed the patch from her body the beeping turned into a long annoying drone. Signifying she was 'dead'.  
  
She threw off the covering and hopped of the bed, slightly wincing at the small throbs of pain she was feeling. Slowly, she walked over to the door and tried to quietly open it. But the damned thing squeaked so loudly, it could wake the dead! She looked out into the darkened corridor, empty and still, perfect for escape.  
  
She went back into the room and swung the door swiftly as if the slam it then silently locked it, receiving a small almost inaudible squeak from the piece of wood.  
  
Coming from her silent victory world, Kagome turned toward her bed and was bombarded with the annoying sounds of the machines she was attached to. With an audible sigh, she made her way to the close and changed into her uniform. Then went to plug out the stupid machines, to her dismay, they were battery operated and to open that area you needed a screwdriver, and being a former patient, she didn't have a screwdriver.  
  
She went back over to the door and swung it open, it slipped through her hand and hit the wall with a resounding 'bang'.  
  
"Damnit" she silently cursed before heading for the hall, that sound was most likely to attract attention.  
  
She walked briskly down the dark seemingly endless hallway, taking corners here and there, why did she have the sudden feeling of walking through a maze? And why did she have to be on the 5th floor?!?  
  
Silently cursing yet thankful, she entered an empty elevator. She pressed the button for the ground floor and watched as the doors closed. She slightly winced at the 'ping' sound it made. Does everything have to be so damn loud??  
  
The contraption stopped with a 'ping' and a disturbing jerk. Kagome sighed and poked her head out the door. She hoped, no she pray to whatever gods were listening to not let anyone be doing his or her rounds now.  
  
Seeing no one, she got out and walked down a hall, hoping it led to 'out'. Oh how the gods hated her, just as she was to walk past a closed elevator shaft, the thing 'pinged' annoyingly and the doors began opening. Kagome dove into the nearest door she saw then closed it. She didn't see the little sign on the wall that read 'Autopsies'.  
  
She peeped through the small window and saw a doctor figure, absorbed in a book, walk in the opposite direction. She felt cold, sand she had the sudden urge to gag. She looked behind her and almost did gag; there were dead bodies with metal THINGS sticking out of them behind her.  
  
Composing herself, she made sure the doctor had gone before leaving the room and not looking back.  
  
...................................................................................................................................  
...................................................................................................................................  
  
A doctor opened the door to Kagome's 'room' he was immediately assaulted with the high-pitched drone (that sounds wrong drones are low sounds.... Oh well it stays) of the heart monitor. The sound alerted him from his musings. He, thinking that his patient had probably fallen asleep and died, rushed into the room to find an empty bed.  
  
He ran out of the room and to the nearest elevator.  
  
...................................................................................................................................  
...................................................................................................................................  
  
Kagome finally found the way out. She tried the front glass doors but scowled when they didn't budge. She pulled and pushed on the door, but nothing. She stood there, hand on the handle of the door. There was a loud 'ping' of an elevator; she wheeled round to see a slight light coming from the opening doors of the nearest elevator. Thinking quickly, she dove to the side behind a wall concealing her in the darkness, she made a slight groan as her knee came in contact with the ground but other than that no sounds spewed forth.  
  
The doctor walked from the elevator, looking franticly for the missing patient. There was a small noise akin to a groan coming from the emergency exit, he looked over and saw nothing. Dismissing it as paranoia, he continued his search.  
  
Kagome let out the breath she didn't realize she was holding when the doctor went back to searching. She stood up and dusted herself off. She just happened to look up and see the emergency entrance/exit sign. She could just hear the hallelujah chorus. She slipped through the door and stood up on the ambulance entrance and smiled to herself. She was free.  
  
................................................................................................................................... sora: I fell asleep right here -.-;;;  
  
sess: I still cant believe u did that, you spend the entire day doing nothing everyday!!  
  
sora: hey, doing nothing requires a lot of concentration and strength you know. Not every one can pull it off. And besides its very tiring.  
  
Kag: oh boy. Back to the fic. I wanna see what happens to me next. Did you know that diving onto that COLD tile in my uniform was harsh!!  
  
.................................................................................................................................  
...................................................................................................................................  
  
Kagome walked down two main roads,  
  
Destination: her school (no its not so she can be early the next day)  
  
Reason being: to get her car.  
  
She walked into the desolate area, known as her school's parking lot at night. She walked up to the only car there and tried the door. It was locked.  
  
Where were her keys? Oh yeah now she remembered, she was spinning them on her finger, before she was jumped. So they were probably still on the south building corridor. She sighed, exasperated and tired, also her feet were also killing her! But she just wanted to, no needed to get away. So with another heavy sigh, she began her trek to the south.  
  
...................................................................................................................................  
...................................................................................................................................  
  
'OK. I'm in the south building. Now, which hall???' She was looking down three halls from the fork that she currently stood in. each hall looking as dreary and dark as the last. 'I remember there were classes on either side of me, so I guess that narrows it down to the middle hall.'  
  
Nodding at her memory, she took the hall straight in front of her.  
  
Sure enough, she walked down the hall the same way she did just hours before: pulling her fingers along the lockers. She kicked something. It jingled. Yup she found her keys.  
  
She bent to pick them up, her fingers dipped in a semi-wet dark substance, was it blood? Shrugging and straightening, she went back to her car.  
  
...................................................................................................................................  
...................................................................................................................................  
  
she drove down the main road, passing the hospital, but not before showing the building 'the finger'. She drove passed the city limits, past the 'Welcome To Torimaya' sign. She allowed a small smile to creep up on her face, why not visit her cousin Ayame for a while. She looked at the clock in her car, 2:10am. Hmm a wake up call would be good.  
  
...................................................................................................................................  
  
...................................................................................................................................  
  
the next day  
  
True to their word, the gang skipped school to go visit Kagome. (with the exception on Sesshomaru (who couldn't care less) and Rin (who was still sleeping)). They stepped in and the place was in utter chaos.  
  
"What's going on?" Sango asked a nurse who was running franticly past them  
  
"A patient is missing." She said out of breath, apparently glad for the reason to stop.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"She seemed to have run away this morning at around 12:30"  
  
Inuyasha's head jerked to the current conversation. "She? What do yu mean she? Who is it?"  
  
"The patient's name is Higurashi —"  
  
"What???" the group said. Everyone froze and looked at them  
  
"YOU LET HER LEAVE?!?!?!?!?!" Inuyasha raged.  
  
"N-no she ran off. Clever girl that one"  
  
"A little too clever. Damn it, does anyone know where she would have gone?" he asked the gang. The nurse took that as her cue to leave and slowly backed away from the group of teens.  
  
"Nope"  
  
"Uh uh"  
  
"No"  
  
"Shit" ...................................................................................................................................  
  
tbc...  
  
sora: there that's done and out of the way  
  
sess: took you long enough  
  
sora: whats it to you, you weren't even in this chapter!!  
  
Sess:.........  
  
Sora: ::sticks out toungue:: ha ha, I win this round  
  
Sess: just because I'm not in the chapter, doesn't mean I cant boss you around for getting the chapters up  
  
Sora:.........  
  
Kag: he kinda has a point there...  
  
Sess: I still don't see how you could have possibly been exhausted from doing nothing to fall asleep in the middle of the chapter  
  
Sora: it takes a lot outta ya to do nothing, like I said, it's a tiring gruesome process. I have to be constantly thinking of stuff, like if I'm lounging and the phone rings, whose gonna answer it if I'm too far from it. Since I'm practicly home alone all day, I'f the matter is important, they'll call back. Its those hard 'what ifs' and situations I have to think about daily  
  
Kag: ::says sarcastically:: wow sora, that puts a whole new perspective on seeing you sleep, eat, and read fics all day.  
  
Sess: ::shakes head:: why do I even bother...  
  
Sora: ::pouts:: no one believes me. Well minna-sans. If you realize the toils of doing nothing all day and the effects it has on your bodies, can you please vouch for me in a review. I have two non-believers right here. You don't have to go into detail, just tell me whether you think im right or not.  
  
Kag: oh brother...  
  
Sora: I hope you enjoyed!!! Review plz!!!!!!  
  
I would like to put ur thoughts at ease Usagi no baka: no this is not a sess/kag. And inu rides a motorcycle/chopper not a mountain bike. And thanx for sayin my story in bitchin'. Thank you to all my reviewers also  
  
Sayonara!!!  
  
sora 


	12. chapter 12

Hey guys, I'm totally sorry for the lack of update, honestly I've been feeling kind of down, and because of that, I would feel not in the mood to write. It's my will to please you that keeps me going...  
  
Thank you to every one who read and reviewed my last chapter. And if you didn't review, thank you for reading anyways.  
  
I must point out. Anyone who is reading my story and you just happen to get a review from me for one or two of your chapters then no more after you update. I just want to say that I'm probably still reading your fic but unable to review because of my time-less-ness (?) or my modem unable to hook up long enough. What I try to do is to save the web pages on my computer and if I remember or possibly have time when I come back on I review. I still try my best to review though just to let the author/authoress know they're appreciated.  
  
I also thank you all for helping me get my point across that doing nothing can and will tire you out.  
  
Now on with the chapter:  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing but the blue paint I accidentally/purposely threw/dropped on my guitar and violin. God that mahogany colour was killin' me.  
  
Chapter 12  
  
The sun rose as Kagome drove along the highway. She had on her sunglasses and was currently blaring her Evanescence CD.  
  
'Its all Inuyasha's fault,' she thought bitterly glancing down at her casted left forearm, she slammed her foot down on the gas pedal, swerving through cars.  
  
"Why are people on the road this early?!!!" she yelled to herself.  
  
.  
  
"Inuyasha do you think she'd have her cell phone?" Miroku asked cautiously, not wanting to anger his pacing friend further. Truth be told, Inuyasha was extremely scary when he was really pissed.  
  
"You don't even have the number." Sango pointed out.  
  
Nonetheless Inuyasha whipped out his phone and dialed a number.  
  
.  
  
Kagome was singing along to the dark song of Evanescence, her hair whipping in the wind, the sun reflecting in her shades off her car as she drove in and out of the three lanes of the highway. It would have been a beautiful wondrous site to see the sunrise in front of your face...  
  
If you were into that sort of thing. Not Kagome, she gave up on that stuff years ago.  
  
She past three slow down signs, one that read: 'City Limits. Drive Carefully. Speed Limit 50km/h'  
  
Oddly enough, her phone began to ring. Where the hell did she through it last? She listened some more and heard the sound of vibrations coming from under the passenger seat.  
  
Not really giving a damn, she dove for the phone. The car swerved on the road causing the few drivers to pull onto the soft shoulder to avoid collision. By the time she retrieved the phone and surfaced, the annoying ringing had ceased. She growled impatiently then threw the device on the passenger seat. She looked out at the road again only to see that she was heading dead on for a semi.  
  
She swerved out of the way then righted herself on the road. Only to hear the annoying contraption, her mother insisted that she get, start ringing again. She grabbed it up.  
  
"What?" she growled out.  
  
"Kagome thank god!" came Inuyasha's relieved voice.  
  
"How did you get this number?" she asked curiously.  
  
"Minor detail."  
  
"OK, so what's up?" she asked casually  
  
"What's up? WHATS UP? You run away from the hospital in the middle of the night, no one knows where you are and you dare ask what's up!"  
  
"Jeeze would ya stop yelling? And so what if no one knows of my whereabouts, I'm in good hands, well at least I'm gonna be in good hands. So don't have a cow over it" she waved it off even though she knew he couldn't see it.  
  
"Were worried sick over here! Where are you?!"  
  
"I'm currently doing 200 in a 50 zone"  
  
"Where exactly are you?"  
  
"In some part of Japan, look don't worry. Anyways, I gotta jet, have fun without me. Toodles" she said the last two sentences in a girly girl type voice that did not suit her. She almost gagged after she said it. After ending the call, she threw it over once again on the passenger seat with a small, evil smile.  
  
.  
  
"Inuyasha, what's wrong?" Miroku asked  
  
"She hung up on me."  
  
"Well, remember your not really supposed to have her number y'know" Sango said.  
  
"That doesn't matter now, we have to find her" Inuyasha said.  
  
.  
  
(Later that morning)  
  
Kagome drove into a clean neighborhood, passing Victorian style houses as she went. She stopped at one; it was a pale yellowish colour. She parked on the sidewalk and walked up pass the silver Benz SUV in the driveway. She stepped on the porch, heading straight for the big brown oak door. She rang the doorbell, pulling her glasses on the top of her head as she did so.  
  
The door opened and a woman, who looked to be about her mid-thirties, with red-ish brown shoulder length hair, came to her wearing a business suit.  
  
"Kagome!" she said and hugged said girl.  
  
"Hi aunty Rehi."  
  
"What brings you here?" Rehi asked pushing Kagome inside the house.  
  
"Um.." Kagome raised her left hand unconsciously to scratch her head.  
  
Her aunt gasped, "Kagome what happened?"  
  
"I was jumped at school."  
  
"Does it hurt?"  
  
"Not much" that was a lie. "I feel kind of bad though for not being careful, I mean I have a big competition and a band gig coming up."  
  
"Oh... Kag hun, I have to go I have a few cases to do this morning. You know the drill."  
  
"No problem."  
  
"Have fun, oh and dear, have you told your mother yet?"  
  
"No not yet."  
  
"Ok, I'll call her when I get to the office."  
  
"Thanks auntie."  
  
"No problem dear."  
  
.  
  
Ayame woke up and looked at the bed on the other side of her room. She smiled when she saw Kagome lying there back turned to her. She got up and stretched, then went over to the bed.  
  
"Hey 'gome" she whispered. Kagome stirred then cracked open her eyes. She saw her cousin smiling down at her.  
  
"Hey Aya, God bad morning breath alert!" Kagome said  
  
"Oh shut up" she playfully pushed her but ended up getting a wince from her. "What's wrong" she said then glanced the cast. Ayame's eyes darted from the cast to Kagome's face and back again.  
  
"I uh got jumped at school"  
  
"How the hell did you let that happen?"  
  
"I don't know. I was in a daze or something. Besides it was 2 big buff ugly dudes. You know the type."  
  
"How were you in a daze, there's something your not telling me"  
  
"OK fine." She related the story to her cousin, from the whole Inuyasha stalking her to join the band thing to her 'escaping' the evil people of the hospital and getting in her car and driving here all night  
  
"Whoa..." was all Ayame could say  
  
"I know"  
  
.  
  
tbc...  
  
Moderately short. But I had what I needed. If you don't know me by now, I normally call my short chapters fillers, well because they don't normally have anything exciting or big in them, they just either introduce a few or so new characters. Like this one. Or they explain a few happenings or questions asked.  
  
Don't worry. Next chapter would be moderately long. And we get to find out some stuff about Kagome. Like how she became what she is. (I think) it will also be out quickly depending on my life happenings and such.  
  
Today is probably Independence Day down here. If its August 6th when you read this.  
  
Well I think that's all.  
  
Plz review!!!!!  
  
Sayonara!!  
  
sora 


	13. chapter 13

Hey guys sorry for the longish wait. But you know my problem already.

I must thank you all for all the support you're giving me; it feels wonderful to be appreciated. ; ok now onwards with the chapter!!!!

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my piggy coffee mug and my violin... wait that's not even mine. MUST YOU PEOPLE DISCOURAGE ME SO?!!

Chapter 13.

Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango and Kouga made Kagome's house their next stop. Intent on finding out the whereabouts of the young rebel.

"Why do shrines have to have so many stairs?" Miroku whined.

"Not sure" Sango answered with a thoughtful look about her face.

They reached the top and everyone collapsed in the courtyard catching their breaths. They also saw Mrs. Higurashi not too far from them, watering some flowers.

"Hey Mrs. H" Kouga called like he and the woman were the best of friends.

"Who are you?" she asked looking over at them,

"Where friends of Kagome's" Sango clarified

"Oh where is she? I haven't seen her since yesterday"

"Didn't the hospital call you?" Inuyasha asked

"Call me? What for?" she asked slightly alarmed

"She was attacked at school yesterday-"he started

"I told her not to go," she muttered, "Sorry please continue"

"Yeah, - she has a broken arm and they said she was to stay over last night, she somehow managed to leave without a trace. I called her this morning, it sounded as if she was on a freeway" he ended

"Hmm, well this isn't the first time she's done this. But she's never left injured" Mrs. H murmured

"You mean she's runaway before?" Inuyasha asked incredulously.

"Yes she has," Mrs. H sighed, "twice before we moved here and once after she started your school"

'Now there's something else we learnt about Kagome today' Sango thought wryly

"Why did she runaway?" Miroku asked curiosity near its peak.

"Something about being mentally tortured, or so she put it, she was always one to exaggerate. I just figured it was because she hated the school. But when she came back, she got over it, began not caring anymore, and started playing the guitar more viciously now. I hardly ever see her smile anymore, so I realized it was more than the school she hated. But being her friends you must have already known that" she waved it aside.

During the little speech, Inuyasha's ears drooped lower and lower, he was the cause of Kagome's change, but how could a thing like teasing change a person so drastically?

Sango on the other hand kept glaring at said boy. Her gaze just got colder and colder. How could he have been so cruel?!

"So do you have any idea where she could have gone?" Kouga asked, ignoring the two.

"She's gone over to Ayame's" she said, half expecting them to recognize the name.

"To who?"

"Her cousin Ayame"

A phone began to ring in the house. Ji-chan poked his head out the window and yelled. "Mehi, phone, its Rehi"

She led them into the house then to the living room them left for the phone.

"So Inuyasha, this **_is_** all your fault" Sango said.

"I know- hey Kouga was in on it too!" he defended.

"Hey!" Kouga said in response to being dragged into the argument.

"Well the fact is that she's gone and we need to find her" Miroku said attempting to calm them down.

Souta came down the stairs, Game boy™ in hand,

"Hey, are you here for 'gome? Well she's not here. I think she ran away again, probably died this time too— hey you're the guy that was in her room on Wednesday" he said pointing to Inuyasha

"You were in her room?" they all asked

He laughed nervously, and then Mrs. H came back, effectively bailing him out for now.

"She is over at Ayame's, don't worry, she'll be back in a week or 2"

"We don't have that long"

"Oh my, she'll miss her competition next week" she walked out of the room again to answer the phone.

"So uh Inuyasha" Miroku asked slyly

"Yeah?" he answered not quite liking his friend's tone

"What were you doing in her room on Wednesday?"

"Nothin' I only tormented and annoyed her until she agreed to be in the band" he answered truthfully

"right..." they all said

øøøøøø 

Kagome and Ayame were out on the back porch on the chair swings, they were sitting crossway on the chairs, eating ice cream and yogurt and just chatting, catching up on life.

"So where **_is_** Shippo?" Kagome asked stirring her ice cream, melting it.

"He's at some camp right now" Ayame answered off-handedly

"But it's like the middle of the school term or something, well I think anyway"

"Yeah I know, that's what I said, but the school put it on"

"Oh, I wanted to see him though"

"He's supposed to be comin' back sometime next week"

"Great, oh hold on for a second, I need to go make a phone call"

"Yeah whatever"

Kagome went inside and called her mother asking her to bring or send over a couple of Ayame's stuff she 'borrowed' last time.

á»á»á»á»á»á» 

Mrs. Higurashi went back into the living room, informing them about the phone call. Telling them it was Kagome asking her to bring some stuff over.

"We can bring em', then we can bring her back" Inuyasha said

"She doesn't want to leave yet, she's catching up with her cousin. That's one of the main reasons she goes there when she runs away."

"Could we still bring them over?" Sango asked

"I don't see why not"

She then took Sango up to Kagome's room.

þþþþþ 

The two girls were in the living room, lounging, Kagome took up the remote and started flicking through the channels on the big screen TV in front of the room.

"So 'gome are you and this Inuyasha person going out?"

"NO!" she said a little too quickly "At least I don't think so" she looked at her cousin, "Aya, what should I do?"

"No" she answered again, she seemed to like that word very much "well yeah, I kinda do, but it's just so frustrating"

"Well, have you tried telling him how you feel-"

"HELLO, remember the last time I ran away and the reason behind it?"

"Oh, yeah, him, then that drastic change happened" she teased

"It wasn't drastic" Kagome said turning her attention back to the TV.

"What's the motif of your room now?"

"Blue, black and purple why?"

"That is drastic, it used to be PINK!!"

"Ok ok, fine you got me there, but you can't forget, you helped, heck you even came up with the idea"

"Ok ok, so I did, so what?"

"You're partly to blame" Kagome got up and stepped over the couch, getting away from her cousin, Ayame though slapped her on her butt playfully. Kagome fake limped to the kitchen and began rummaging through the fridge.

"Yo can I get a water?"

She threw the bottle across the room, the doorbell rang and Ayame got up to get it, the bottle hit her straight in the back of her head. Kagome burst out laughing.

"That was not funny"

"Then why am I laughing?"

"Because you're an ass"

"Whatever"

Aya went and answered the door, she blinked once, the glare of the sun melting her, she blinked again then she was able to make out the outline of four people on her porch. It was around one and she and Kagome were still in their pjs.

"Hello?" she asked once her eyes had properly adjusted.

××××××× 

"Inuyasha I think this is the place" Sango said

"How do you know?"

"Well I see her car right there"

"I knew that" he said trying to redeem himself

"Right..."

He parked and they all filed out. They went up on the porch and rang the doorbell.

A girl in her pajama's came out smiling and rubbing the back of her head. She had red hair and blue eyes (??).

"May I help you?" she asked again after her initial hello

Kouga was too busy drooling to do anything so Sango spoke up.

"Yeah, were here to see Kagome"

"Oh so you're the ones "she said then spun in the threshold "'gome its for you!"

"Oh probably my mom" she said as she approached the door. She walked past, jumping out of the way as she tried to hit her. Kagome stuck out her tongue and Ayame made a face. The group at the door watched the exchange; they've never seen Kagome act so... normal before.

Kagome looked outside and was blinded momentarily by the sun, she blinked once and her smile faded.

Å¦Ð²Ä 

Phew :wipes imaginary sweat off brow:: there that chapter done.

I hope you enjoyed. I decided to write Mrs. H like how my mother is. In the anime, they don't really give you much about her, just that she's a very caring and understanding individual. So that's like giving you a green light to make up your own personality for her.

I'll just get to uploading, then I'll go eat something. Man I'm starved!!

Please review. Even if its blank because you don't really know what to say. (I've done that once... I think)

Sayonara!!!!

sora


	14. chapter 14

Hey you guys thank you so much for all those reviews!! So because of them, I've decided to post this chapter at tad bit quicker.

This is for Kini and Tyni, because you both have been itching to kill me because of me stopping there. And for Licia and Nellie, because they said that Kagome in this chapter relates to them a lot.

I'm sorry I left yall hanging last time, I didn't even realize it was that big a cliffy, I thought it was a very minute one, that no one would really notice... boy was I wrong ­­-.-­­­­­;;;

Anyways, without further ado, the chapter...

Disclaimer: I don't own inuyasha or Linkin Park's Don't Stay, which is played at some time in the fic.

Chapter 14. if I were to name my chapters, this one would be named, 'Don't stay' or 'Cant stay' ::shrugs::

She went to the door and her smile faded. She leaned over, propped up on the doorframe, her casted arm holding her up, without adding pressuer or pain to the appendage. She had on a pajama pants, it was blue and on the back where the butt was it said in yellow writing; 'Quit Staring' and a t-shirt that said; 'Up Yours'.

"May I help you?" she asked, albeit coldly, but asked none the less. This was not what she needed, this was her sanctuary, and how dare they come here! Ok maybe she's over-exaggerating at bit about the sanctuary part, but still this was where she felt most at ease, how the hell do they expect her to act right now!!!

"Your mom sent us with these" Sango said showing her the duffel bag, trying to ease the tension. Neither Inuyasha, Miroku nor Kouga wanted to talk to her, she looked like a serial killer right now, and the glare she kept giving Inuyasha was enough to give them nightmares.

"'gome let them in" Ayame yelled from the living room.

"Whatever" she said walking from the door, the troop followed silently, she passed by Aya, who was lying down on the back of the couch watching TV, "Your house"

"Kagome, I'm so sorry" Inuyasha said.

"For what, you didn't hurt me?" she said emotionlessly, sitting on a stool.

"No but, I was practically the cause for it, and I'm sorry for picking on you in the past"

"And why would you feel sorry?" she eyed them suspiciously.

"Your mom, she told us everything," Sango said.

"She did?" Ayame asked she sat up, starting to find this conversation very interesting.

"Yeah, and I wanted to say that I am really really sorry"

"Took you long enough" she replied coldly.

"So do you forgive me?" she asked hopefully.

She looked at him with a genuine smile, and then all too quickly her face went back to that of indifference, "No"

"Oh come on Kags, he said he was sorry" Ayame pleaded.

"And? That doesn't change anything!" she got up and went out to the back porch.

Ayame sighed, "Ok Inuyasha right?"

"Yeah"

"Listen, you are currently not in her good graces right now, then again, not many people are, but that's beyond the point, you were the first to ever see her cry, then she ran away. When she came here, she made sure that no one would ever see her cry, hear her laugh, see her smile, ad so on, they are weaknesses she claimed."

"Sounds like fluffy" Kouga muttered.

"I'm her most trusted, her closest relative. I'm the only one she ever laughed at or with, so I suggest that if you want her as your girlfriend, you better try harder, a simple apology will change nothing. Simply put; She likes you but she hates you"

"Huh?"

"What she means is, Kagome likes you—"

"Yeah I got that part"

"God how narrow-minded can you get, this is one of the reasons she cant stand you!!"

"Ok ok, sorry, continue"

"She likes you, but because of what you did, she's not gonna show it, she's gonna be cold to you— to everyone, until you make it up to her."

"And how do I go about doing that? She isn't one of those box of chocolate, bouquet of flowers type of girls y'know!"

"Yeah we know, that's why it's up to you to figure out what she likes" Aya piped in.

Kagome walked down the stairs, in a pair of black pants and the same t-shirt, she had her keys and sneakers in hand.

"Where ya goin?" Ayame asked.

"I'm hungry, so I'm gonna go to the mall for a bit"

"The good stuff, ok be careful, and don't make a repeat of what happened last time!"

"Ok mom" Kagome said from the door. They both knew that whenever Kagome leaves under the pretense that she's hungry, it means that something has 'disrupted her peace.'

She went to her car and jumped in, she started it them sped off, with a specific song blaring.

_Sometimes, I _

_Need to remember just to breathe._

_Sometimes, I_

_Need you to stay away from me!_

_Sometime, I_

_In disbelief I didn't know,_

_But now, I_

_Need you to go!_

Kagome sped down the main road, swerving through traffic. She was pissed. Why did they have to show up?! Damn her mother; now he feels guilty and wont leave her alone.

_Don't stay_

_Forget our memories_

_Forget our possibilities_

_What you were changing me into_

_[Just gimme myself back and]_

_Don't stay_

_Forget our memories_

_Forget our possibilities_

_Take all your faithlessness with you_

_[Just gimme myself back and]_

_Don't stay_

He was the one that changed her; he killed her spirit. Sure she's been teased before him, but his for some reason, it got to her, it hurt her, and she let it. ' A 'happy' freak who's trying her hardest to hide the whore inside' were some of his torture. That line and so many others, everyday. It ate away at her very being, little by little, until what was left was a hard cold-blooded shell. Kouga helped him out, calling her worst things.

_Sometimes, I_

_Feel like I trusted you too well_

_Sometimes, I_

_Just feel like screaming at myself!_

_Sometimes, I_

_In disbelief I didn't know_

_But now, I_

_Need you to go!_

He stopped teasing her, she was glad. It was around the same time he broke up with Kikyo. Kikyo soon went to Naraku and Inuyasha just ignored her (Kagome). She was thrilled now; she was just another face in the punk crowd. Yet she sorta felt...alone.

When he teased her, she would give him dirty looks or hit him or retort or _something_. But when he stopped, she just felt a void in her existence. It was confusing and annoying. Then he came back, annoying the hell outta her. And for what? To join his stupid band. _Then he kissed me! The nerve, it was a joke, it was all a joke. _Then because of that kiss, some guys beat the crap outta her.

She looked down at her left hand and scoffed and then put her glasses on.

_Don't stay_

_Forget our memories_

_Forget our possibilities_

_What you were changing me into_

_[Just gimme myself back and]_

_Don't stay_

_Forget our memories_

_Forget our possibilities_

_Take all your faithlessness with you_

_[Just gimme myself back and]_

_Don't stay_

She had to get out of there, she couldn't be in the same room with him anymore, she couldn't stand him!

_I don't need you anymore_

_I don't want to be ignored_

_I don't need one more day_

_Of you wasting me away_

_I don't need you anymore_

_I don't want to be ignored_

_I don't need one more day_

_Of you wasting me away..._

_With no apologies..._

She didn't need anyone. She loved being alone, well that's what she convinced herself over the past years. That's what you see on the outside. But on the inside, is a lost soul, craving for happiness. Happiness she told herself she could never get.

No she doesn't need anyone, she doesn't want to give in to foolish emotions, she doesn't want to get hurt or be used. She doesn't need it.

_Don't stay_

_Forget our memories_

_Forget our possibilities_

_What you were changing me into_

_[Just gimme myself back and]_

_Don't stay_

_Forget our memories_

_Forget our possibilities_

_Take all your faithlessness with you_

_[Just gimme myself back and]_

_Don't stay_

"Your just afraid" she told herself, but she wouldn't have it, she wasn't afraid. What was there to be afraid of? She just doesn't _want_ to be hurt or left alone. She just doesn't want to find out that he didn't like her form the beginning. She doesn't want him to trample on her heart. She just doesn't _want_ it!

A few tears leaked from her eyes. She wiped them away, she doesn't cry, she doesn't laugh. She can't. She's just cold and emotionless. Enotions are weaknesses!

She pulled over on the deserted highway which she found herself driving on. She realized something.

...maybe she was afraid...

Å§βς

tbc...

not a very long chapter, not very happy either. But at least they both know how they feel! At least I think they do.

I hope you liked.

Next chapter teaser: "you tell us this now when Kagome's not here!!... Aya, please come get me...what are you doing here?...Kagome I have to tell you something...looks like a storm's brewing"

There I hope that can keep you satisfied for now. The next chapter is almost done but I wont be posting in so soon, possibly next week, or if Tyni or Kini bails you guys out by trying to kill me again (which I have no doubt in my mind that they will) or if I get a bunch of reviews.

Well I'm off, you don't have to review, but I wouldn't mind. Have fun.

Until next time...

§Ç¿Ð¯áºµ

sora


	15. chapter 15

Hey, I'm back... thank you all for the amazing feedback. I feel so loved. I just feel so excited right now, I LOVE sports, mainly track, and the track aspect of the Olympics have started and I just feel, for some reason, so giddy. To add to it, I feel so happy that Jamaica has won a medal for the finals of the 100m sprint. (I don't care that its bronze, the fact that we won a medal is great enough) I must congratulate the USA and Great Britain and all those other leaders in sport for their victories and such.

Instead of boring you with my love for sports and all that jazz, I'll let you read this next chapter.

This is the first time I've been able to get online since I last updated, so I have yet to read my reviews. I intend to check them out after I post this. My friend told me how many reviews I have at the moment, and to say I was shocked is an understatement. I'm also thrilled. Thank you all!!!!

And now the chapter. (Plz read the author's note at the bottom)

Disclaimer: I don't own so you cant sue::sticks tongue out at lawyers:: nyah!

Chapter 15.

The gang sat in the living room while Ayame paced in front of them.

"So you're saying that you only teased Kagome because your ex-girlfriend made you?" she asked.

"Yeah" Inuyasha whispered guiltily.

"...and you tell s this now when Kagome's **_NOT HERE_**?!" Sango yelled.

"Well..."

"Well Inuyasha, you get yourself deeper in shit everyday don't you?" Kouga piped up. Inuyasha glared at him.

The phone rang and Ayame answered it (seeing as thought it is _her_ house), whoever was on the other line seemed to be crying, or had been crying.

"Hello?" she asked again

"Ayame, come get me please..."

"Kag??" she asked incredulously. Looking at the receiver in her hand.

"Aya, please come get me..."

"What happened?"

"Ayame please" she urged

"W-ok where are you?"

"I'm on the highway. I'm—I'm scared Aya"

"'gome what's going on?" she asked desperately, but her cousin was refusing to disclose any information. "Kags what happened? Are you ok?"

The other occupants of the room were getting slightly on edge, they could only hear one side of the conversation, and it didn't sound good.

"Just come get me please," she pleaded even more desperately. Her voice cracking from emotion.

"O—ok, I'm on my way" she hung up. Ayame looked at the cordless phone receiver in her hands, as if it would help her better understand the situation. Something was going on with her cousin, and from the sound of it, she didn't like it one bit.

"What's wrong?" Sango asked. Her thumbs twiddling in her lap.

"I-its Kags, I gotta go get her"

"What's wrong?" Miroku asked

"I donno, she wont tell me. Inuyasha can you drive me to the highway?"

"Yeah, c'mon"

"Can I trust you guys to not kill anything?" she asked the rest of the group playfully.

"Just go, something might be up" Sango reminded her.

Ð¤Ð¤ΩΦΨΩÎ­ωÑÑÑÑξξ

Kagome sat in her car thinking. She realized how lonely she was in the world. No one to love her the way she wanted to be loved, no one to care for her, no one to protect her. She's lonely, she knew it, and that scared her.

All the barriers she carefully built around herself, all of them crumbled at that realization. She was, what you would call, vulnerable at the moment. And she hated it. Yet, there was nothing she could do about it. She did this to herself. She was alone in the world and there was nothing she could do about it. That freaked her out even more. She was scared out of her mind, she couldn't drive, she needed to go back, or go home, she couldn't do either of those, so she did the only thing she could do; call Aya.

After the phone call, Kagome sat in the car, hugging her legs to her chest, she hated how she sounded just now, she felt like a lost puppy, waiting for its master to come and find it, hoping beyond hope that its master wouldn't abandon it.

She had every right to feel the way she did, didn't she? All she could do now was wallow in her own self-pity; no one would help her. She had dug her own grave, and she even made sure it was deeper than six feet, so now she was lying in it. Watching as they covered the hole trapping her in the deeper recesses of her mind.

A dark blue, almost black Ford drove up. Ayame jumped out before the vehicle even pulled to a complete stop. She ran over to the driver's window of the car that as unmistakably her cousin's. The sound of 'Last Train Home' by the lost prophets filtering through the air, as a thunderclap roared through the air.

She flung open the car door after seeing that her cousin was making no move to acknowledge her.

"Kagome! Kagome what's wrong?" she asked franticly, patting said cousin's shoulder, lifting her head, trying to get **_any_** response from her. In her attempts she accidentally changed the song on the CD that was playing. 'Loosing Grip' by Avril Lavigne started playing.

Kagome lay there in the dark, watching as the last of the light disappeared from above her. She faintly heard shouting, but ignored it, thinking it wasn't for her. Then the shouting began to get louder and more frantic. Her arm began to tingle, and then it began to burn. She heard her name being called. What did it mean? She felt her skin tingling. Something was happening, she just didn't know what!

Ayame franticly called out to her, she was limp, out of it. She must have gotten too deep in thought or something, she wasn't responding! She tried everything, slapping her, squeezing her arm, yelling in her ears. Nothing worked. That's when she saw it, Kagome began to twitch, it was faint small movements, but a reaction nonetheless.

"That's it Kag, come one, wake up" she said.

Inuyasha watched this from by his truck; he didn't know what to do, so he left it up to Ayame. Sure he was scared for her well-being, but what the hell could he do? He began to hear groans and such from the unconscious girl hopefully she was ok.

The rain was pouring now, in steady sheets. It wasn't a drizzle, but it wasn't heavy either. It seemed to suit the mood just fine. Ayame held onto her cousin's shoulders. She had put on a hoodie before they came.

"Kag, what's wrong?" she asked

"Aya, I'm scared," she whispered, looking at her cousin through a new set of tears. The song changed to 'I'm with you'

"About what? what's wrong?"

"I'm alone and— and" she started.

"And it scares you..." Inuyasha finished, coming up behind Ayame. He heard the starting of the conversation, and to him, one of the voices sounded too emotional, so he had come to see what was the matter.

"What are you doing here?" Kagome sniffed, wiping her eyes in her overly long sleeves.

"I asked him to bring me here" Ayame said.

"Kagome I have to tell you something" Inuyasha said. She looked away from him and said nothing, so he took that as a sign to continue. "Kikyo, she, she was behind this whole thing. She set those guys on you because she was jealous, and—she made me pick on you in the past, she was jealous of you then, because you kind of resemble her and she saw you as a threat. She still does. I didn't mean any of the things I said and I really am sorry for what I caused. I just want you to forgive me. I—I really like you Kagome and I'm willing to do anything to make it up to you." ()

Kagome just stared and sniffed, did Inuyasha just apologize? For everything? Then pour his heart out to her????? She looked up at him standing in the rain, hair, clothes soaked, giving her a sincere look. She didn't know what to do. Granted she's never been in this kind of situation before. What should she do? Forgive him? Go out there and hug him? Kiss him? What?

Ayame, seeing the hesitation in her cousin's eyes, decided to help her a bit, because, she, more than anyone else, knows that Kagome has no clue what to do in this situation. Moving to the side a bit, she gave her cousin a small nudge, telling her to 'go out there and get her man'

Kagome seemingly got the message. She got out of the car and approached him. He looked unsure of himself fighting a small inner battle. She looked up at him, lifted her arms up (a bit retardedly, but who cares, she doesn't really know what to do) and latched on to him. Hugging him like he was her lifeline, never wanting to let go.

He was taken by surprise by her sudden movement. He staggered back a bit, but regained his footing, hugging her petite frame in return. He smiled a bit, loving and committing to memory how she left in his arms, wet or not.

She pulled back a bit, and looked up in his face, "Thank you." she whispered to him, smiling slightly at him. His heart stopped, then restarted. He slowly leaned in and kissed her. She was shocked at the movement, but melted into him, still she didn't know what to do. She felt his tongue caressing her lower lip, coaxing her to follow his lead, within seconds there was a small battle for dominance going on.

"Sorry to break up this sweet little moment, but...we gotta go" Ayame reminded the couple. "Kag, I'll take your car, since I'm already in it, and I'm the only dry one."

"Ok" Kagome said, a slight blush tinting her cheeks.

Ayame jumped into the driver's seat of the car while Kagome and Inuyasha got into the truck.

ξφÏÐÎθλμÐÐÐÐζÐ¶Ð®Ð­ÑÑÑ

Miroku, Sango and Kouga waited patiently for Kagome, Ayame and Inuyasha to return, the heavily falling rain outside was not helping much with their worries. They then heard the all too familiar blaring of Kagome's car stereo and ran to the door.

Kouga opened the door and ran out, not expecting all the water that had accumulated on the porch, to be on the porch, so he slipped, knocking Ayame, who had just ran on the porch, on top of him.

Both blushed when they realized their compromising position, and their audience, then bolted up and stood on either side of the porch. A drenched Kagome and Inuyasha ran up, Kagome in front, she immediately ran over to Ayame who was currently squeezing out her hair.

"So what happened?" Miroku asked his friend, who only smiled.

"I take it that she forgave you" Kouga said. Inuyasha nodded at this.

"Well, it looks like a storm is brewing, that thunderstorm decided to grace us with its presence" Ayame said thoughtfully, while looking up at the overcast sky. "So I guess your all bunking here tonight" she went inside.

"Oh well" Sango shrugged then went inside, the rest followed.

Å§ÎβÎς

tbc...

there, new chapter.

() ok, I wrote that Inuyasha says that he really likes her because, he only really got to spend time with the girl for how long, a week at the most. Yeah I'm looking at my timeline, it was practically a week, all that time annoying her. So I don't really expect it to blossom into love so quickly. I mean how would you feel if you were in Kag's position, a guy you 'hate' comes up to you and pours his heart out to you, telling you he loves you and wants to be with you, while when he was dating your look alike, told you you're a whore and all those kind of mean things. Wouldn't you think something's up? I know I would.

Ok those of you who think that the story will be coming to a close now that they've gotten together, well I just want you to know, I wont. Not yet anyways. I still have that battle of the bands thing. And now I have the huge obstacle of finding a way for that injured gurl to play her guitar, (cause god knows she cant with that cast on.) then I have some other stuff to do before I wrap up. So it's safe to say that this story would go on for another 10 chapters or so. Getting them together was just one obstacle to jump.

Well I think its safe to say, that's all I have to say for now. I hope you people actually decide to read these authors note thingies.

Until next time!...

Î§Ç¿ÅÇ»Î aka PK

sora aka PK


	16. chapter 16

Hey I'm back, and sore... I went hiking today, who knew we actually still had hikable trails in Jamaica? And who knew we had pine trees and woodpeckers? Certainly not this chiqa.

We hiked for the whole morning. We left for the trail at 8 on Saturday morning and we didn't finish till around noonish oneish. But it was all worth it, that view was breathtaking. What a day to leave your camera!

Anyway, you're probably wondering what's with the late update. Well, I had a hectic week, haven't been at home long enough on Monday and Tuesday, then on Wednesday I was waiting for my grandmom and aunt to come back from the USA but the flight was delayed all day. Then Thursday I had to go to 2 banks with my dad to pay my school fee (we have to do that, it sucks big time) which took like an hour and a half the least (not that I was keeping track of the time). Then we had to go up to my school to get some of my school books the government rents to us (feel free to ask about that, I'll explain it). We had to look for a friend of my dad's to confirm something, she wasn't there so we roamed around to school for like 45 minutes, me answering random questions of his, saying hi to some of my friends, then she finally came. We spoke to her then had to go to the school's bookstore, which was on the other side of the building, and wait in line to get my books.

Then we left my school and went to another of my aunt's house, all the while listening to the Olympics on the radio, we had to then unload the van my dad drove to make sure that there was room in there for luggage because we were going to the airport to pick up my grandmom and aunt. We left for the airport. On the way we heard the victory ceremony for the women's 200m finals. The whole island was practically silent at this point, you could hear a pin drop, and I was near the coast at the southernmost part. Everyone was in tears when the heard the anthem and that just cause all business to stop for like 5-10 minutes.

We then finally reached the airport and began looking for my grandmom and aunt. They hadn't landed yet, and we arrived after the ETA. We waited a bit then called my aunt, they were in baggage claim, waiting on their luggage, apparently it was a packed flight so lots of luggage to sort. They had one out of five of their luggages. So we decided to grab a bite to eat. The food court was having a obviously slow day do we waited a while before we got our food, we ate then went to check up on my relatives, the had finally gotten through baggage claim and was doing some stuff (I wouldn't know what because I've never had a reason to leave the island) this was after like 2 hours or so.

Then we were off, racing through traffic to get to some university for some stuff for my aunt, who was starting her first year there.

I will end it there. All in all, a very chaotic week.

And now the chapter

Chapter 16

It was night; the group was sitting in the living room by the fireplace on the ground. They had seemingly coupled off. Kagome had introduced Kouga to her cousin, much to her distaste, and they hit it off really well, much to her displeasure.

Kagome was lying down contently, her head in Inuyasha's lap, he was unconsciously stroking his fingers through her hair, and she was unconsciously petting yasu, one of Ayame's golden retrievers. Inuyasha was leaned up against a couch.

Miroku and Sango were sitting side-by-side, Sango's head rested comfortably on his shoulder. Both sat contently, Miroku's perverteness not showing at all.

Ayame was sitting on the ground at Kagome's legs. She was idly petting toto, her other golden retriever. Kouga's head occupied her lap.

There was a loud thunderclap, the girls jumped a bit, startled by the suddenness, and then the lights went out.

"I'll find the flashlights" Kagome sighed, trying to get up.

"I'll find the generator," Ayame said, also trying to get up. The only source of light was the fireplace, casting a golden orange glow in the room.

"No leave it" Kouga said.

"Yeah, its kinda romantic like this" Sango said.

"I guess your right" Ayame said, sitting back down.

...And thus began the makeout session...

Ä²ŒÎÎÌΘÎ­Î®

Two hours later, a quiet rumble sounded up the driveway.

"My mom's home" Aya said, getting up from beside Kouga. Kagome got up from Inuyasha's lap and both girls went to find the breaker.

Stumbling twice, Kagome yelled that she found it and the lights came on not long after. The door opened and aunt Rehi came in flashing a wet umbrella. Kagome used a hidden pathway she and Aya made to get to the kitchen, she found a remote and flicked on the TV and started scanning. Ayame was in the pantry finding sodas.

"Hi hunnies" Rehi said as she entered the living room, leaving the umbrella and her coat in the front parlor.

"Hey mom"

"Hey aunty Rehi" both girls looked over from what they were doing.

"Whose truck is that parked outside?" she asked

"Oh, a couple of my friends came over to give me some stuff mom sent, and then they were caught in the storm" Kagome explained. Rehi looked at her suspiciously for a while, she knew for a fact that Kagome didn't like hanging out with people from her school. But if she said they were her friends, she wouldn't question it.

"Do they have a change of clothes?"

"Well I thought that the guys could borrow some of Kamui's old clothes, and Sango could wear some of mine" Ayame said, Kamui is her older brother who left for collage some years back.

"Have you had dinner yet?"

"No not yet" Kagome answered

"Ok, I'm going to bed, do you want me to make you something before I turn in?"

"No its ok"

"Alright, g'night" she said then went upstairs.

The girls went back into the living room, they both jumped over the edge into the cushiony couch with a unified plop. They leaned back and started watching the TV, which had stopped channel surfing on the Food Network. Kagome took up the other remote and started flicking through again.

"Are we gonna finish what we started?" Inuyasha asked

"We cant, the mood's lost" Ayame said. Everyone sighed then turned to face the TV.

"Yo, Aya, pass me the other remote please, this one's battery in dieing" Kag said.

Ayame got up and left the room, Kagome kept flicking through channels then the battery died, on the screen was a surgery being performed on TLC. Everyone tilted their head to the side and stuff, wondering what the hell was on the screen, and then the camera went to the place where the doctors were working on, it was al bloody and gory and stuff. Then something burst and a liquid came spraying out.

They all oh-ed and ewe-ed in disgust, yelling at Kagome to change the channel. She took up the remote but the damn thing wouldn't work, then Ayame came back and changed it to MTV2 with the other—working —remote.

Ayame got went back into the kitchen and dove into the fridge for water. She took out a bottle and uncorked it, getting ready to drink. Her mom came back down, took the water from her, and then went back upstairs. Aya shrugged then took out a small apple.

She went back to the living room and sat on the end of the couch.

"Its late, I think we should turn in now" Sango said.

"She's right, c'mon lets show you the room you'll be sharing" Kagome said with a small evil smirk that only Aya saw.

δÐÐÐÐσζΞΛ˜ÐÐÐÐÐÐ

tbc...

Ok, that was a crappy chapter. I give you permission to flame my ass, heck I'd flame it, if I could. It was rushed and short. I guess it would have some meaning to the story later on...

Oh well. Do you know how long this took me to type alone? It was hell typing this with one hand. The other one's as stiff as a board, that's how sore it is.

All you need to do, is push the little button, end a review then contiue reading!!!

Well, until next time....

PK signing out!!


	17. chapter 17

Hey, I have time before school starts so I decided, just put up another one!!! The last one was pretty lame so I wrote this one up after to compensate.

Disclaimer: I have 10 fingers and 10 toes. Nothing more, nothing less.

Chapter 17

"So 'gome, you think you've healed enough to go back home?" Aya asked, walking out the front door with Kagome. The storm had passed and the group had convinced Kagome to go back with them.

"I guess I have. Newest record"

"Yup, I must say, I never thought it was possible"

"Oh hush up" the girls laughed a bit.

"Well anyway, next time you visit, please don't let it be another mid-teen crisis, I need to start having one of those so you can help me out."

"Well I know that aint gonna happen anyways, your life aint as interesting as mine" she said with a small smile.

"Whatever, so I'll see you when I see you?"

"Yeah, I'll see you whenever" the girls hugged, which turned into a complex handshake. Aya then turned to Inuyasha

"Bye dude, take good care of her"

"I will," he answered

"You better," she turned to Sango and Miroku, "Have fun you too, it was nice meeting you"

"Likewise" Sango said then hugged her.

Aya turned to Kouga who kissed her. "You gotta visit soon" he said.

"Yeah, I'll probably drop by school one day"

"Make sure"

"Yeah yeah, whatever loverboy" Kagome said breaking up the happy couple and pushing Kouga into Inu's truck.

"So no one's goin with you 'gome?" Aya asked

"Nope. I ride alone" then whispered to her cousin, "Next week Wednesday, Battle of the Bands, Club Inferno, 1:00"

"OK"

Kagome got in her car and with a last wave to her cousin, she, as usual, sped off.

ââ«â§ââ€â«â£â¿•‡á»©â∑∏ïïï¬

Kagome was driving on the unusually empty highway road. She noticed in her rear-view mirror, that Inuyasha was keeping close behind her. If she hadn't known him or his truck, she would have thought it was a couple of Naraku's goons coming to finish her off.

She vaguely heard her phone ringing. That annoying contraption, where in the blazing hell was it? She checked under the seat, it wasn't there. The backseat, it wasn't there. She decided to check the glove compartment. Why did they even call it that? Its not like people keep gloves in there right? Well she didn't.

Sure enough, the annoying retarded ringing noise was coming from there. She took up the phone.

"What?" she answered, not really caring who it was. "Hey Aya, what can I do ya for?"

ï¬ïâ¢•â«ÑÑÑÑ™â¡ï®©§¦

The gang drove closely behind the sadistic homicidal teen. Then out of nowhere, the car began to swerve. It swerved out of its lane over the small island parting parting the opposite side of the highway. They couldn't see inside the car, but they could tell she wasn't paying attention.

As homicidal as she was, she apparently didn't kill consciously.

They watched in awed shock as the car murderously missed the scarce oncoming traffic. Some cases narrower than the last. They all let out the breath they held as the car dodged a bus and a semi, then drove back over the island and continued to drive in fornt of them like nothing happened.

"What do you thinks going on in there?" Kouga asked.

"If a guy were driving, I'd have a clue—"Miroku started but was immediately knocked out by Sango.

"Maybe you should call and find out" Sango pointed out, "I mean, you do have her number"

ØÐ±¬·¬öþÅ§Å¦

"So what is it that mom wanted me to do again?" Kagome asked her cousin.

"she wants you to go down to the gym to talk to your coach, Kaede, to straighten out some stuff, she said you'd know what she's talking bout cause I'm confused"

"Today?"

"It would seem so, I mean since your kinda free and all"

"Oh well, thanks for the info"

"No prob"

They hung up. She put the phone on her thigh and bent over to scratch her foot inside her boot. The distraction rang and vibrated on her leg, frightening the already distracted girl, causing her to swerve unnecessarily. She picked it up.

"What?"

"Kagome?"

What is it Inu?"

"What's with the swerving? You're freaking us out back here"

"Oh it's the phone, I couldn't find it"

"So you always do that, or is today just special?" he asked sarcastically

"Don't worry, it happens all the time"

"You heed some serious prayer"

"Hello, I'm still alive aren't I? I live in a shrine don't I?"

"Well yeah"

"Ji- san does the prayer busieness"

"Whatever" they hung up.

'How _did_ he get this number?'

¶Å¯Å­Î ËβδÎ¬φσς

Kagome drove into the city and left the gang in traffic. She took a small shortcut and turned into a side entrance of the gymnasium and parked. She got out, locked the car and entered the gym, looking for her coach so she can o what she needs to do then leave. She looked around the big room, she saw her teammates—nope acquaintances—nope team people were doing their various activities.

She got attention from some, sneers and glares and the like, but she just ignored them, like she usually did and continued her search for her coach. She didn't have to look long because she was startled out of her wits by a stern voice.

"Kagome, where have you been?!"

...that sounded too much like Kaede.

She spun round to see her coach glaring slightly at her, no matter how much of a bitch Kagome was, Kaede couldn't glare at her fully for some reason. She took a deep breath and began to tell the tale, yet again, of what happened to her. Kaede only nodded.

"How long has it been in the cast?" Kaede asked her after what seemed like an eternity of tense silence.

"About a day now"

"Well it seems that you are unable to compete this week" Kaede sighed.

"Whatever gave you that idea?" came a cold voice behind them. Both females turned to see Onigumo, the head coach and Naraku's father.

"But Onigumo, she's injured, it wouldn't be healthy. Besides how do you expect her to do a flawless routine if she's freshly injured?"

"She's a tough one, she'll live"

"I have to disagree with you sir, it wouldn't be wise for her to train as she is, I could shatter her career."

"She can do surgery"

"I am right here y'know! I can here you!" Kagome yelled exasperated, she didn't like them talking of her 'future' in such a way, especially when she's right beside them! "Mr. Onigumo, I refuse to be treated as such, I can quit y'know!"

"It would seem as if you already have, so I took some precautionary measures."

"What do you mean?"

"Your replacing her?!" Kaede asked incredulously, she was outraged that he would do such a thing. "But you cant, she's the best we have and you know it"

"No Kaede, we can't let her compete, she's injured, and you of all people should know this. All I'm doing is helping her recovery. Shes just going to be suspended. Think of this Higurashi as an extension of that little vacation you decided to take."

"WHAT?! you cant do this!"

"I can and I will, I don't want to see your face in this gym for the next month. Good day ladies" with that he walked off.

 φωλξσΦÎ«Î¬αΔζ

tbc...

tough break for Kagome......

that onigumo's a bastard....

And I'm hungry.

The Olympics are over, school's starting back and I have yet to get ready for going back to track and field training.

School begins for me, next week Monday, the 6th of September, so for the first at least 2 weeks, there will be NO UPDATES from me, I might update at the end of this week, but other than that exception, this will probably be the last update for a while.

I was listening to Alanis Morrisette's Jagged lil pill. And while playing 'you oughta know' a inu/kag one shot came to mind. No inui wouldn't be dumping kag, no its not like that. It would be like a song fic with kikyo thinking about inu and kags relationship. From both her ans Alanis' point of view. Meaning, the song was written because Alanis' old boyfriend (who shall remain nameless) dumped her after promising her a whole lot of shit, so she's pissed. Inuyasha dumped Kikyo for Kag, after promising her a who bunch of shit. So yeah, I think I would like writing that. Or maybe someone else could write it.

If you want to do that, send me an email or something.

I was thinking about putting that as a chapter in the fic, but I thought better of it, because I have a feeling the fic is going to have a lot of song based chapters. But if you guys want I could also do that.

Send me a review with what you think.

Should I make 'you oughta know' a:

songfic oneshot?

a chapter in this fic?

give someone else to write and see what they come up with?

I love you all, thank you for reading. Please review!!

Until next time......

PK signing out...


	18. chapter 18

Thank you so much for all the reviews I luve you all!!! There is one review that I would like to make a comment about though:

I got a flame or whatever telling me that if I'm going to write a fic I should keep some semblance of the original personality of the character, or some crap like that. The person also pointed out that "Kagome is in no way punk or goth" thank you Mr. or Mrs. Obvious. Don't you think I already know that? I watch the show y'know!! And who are you to tell me what I can or cant do in my fic. If you haven't noticed, its called **_FANTICTION_** for a reason, so you can screw up the characters if you want, and no one can stop you. And if you also haven't notice that this is **_MY_** fanfiction so I can't do just about what the hell I want with it. If I want Sesshomaru to go around sporting a blue weave and smoking pot, **_I CAN!!_** So please, if you have any more comments or whatever, keep them to yourself. I don't want them, nor do I need them. And its pretty interesting that you actually read that far. Anyways, I have done enough wasting my time already with responding to you; I have a fic to type.

Disclaimer: do I look like I care?

Chapter 18

Kagome stormed out of the gym, she stopped dead, something want right. She was in the middle of the lot and there was a rumbling sound. She spun round to see a black SUV speeding towards her. She dove out of the way and landed on her butt. The SUV stopped right in front of her, right where she was. She coughed a bit fanning the smoke and dust from her face, the door opened to reveal Naraku and Kikyo. Kagome stood up and brushed her pants and shirt off.

"Look what the cat dragged in" Kikyo said. "Aw poor Kagome broke her arm, what is she going to do about the competition coming up?"

"Kagome's doing much fine, thank for caring" she said coldly, "And I know you were the reason why I got jumped at school Kikyo"

"Really now"

"Yes"

Kikyo went up to Kagome and stood nose to nose to her, "Prove it"

Kagome said nothing, she couldn't, and she knew she had no proof other than what Inuyasha said. And Kikyo knew that, well except the Inuyasha part.

"Thought as much" Kikyo pushed past Kagome went to the gym door "Luv ya" she said sweetly, them went inside with a smirking Naraku in tow.

Kagome stood there for a moment, contemplating walking around the SUV, who knew if Naraku gave the driver and order to run her over the minute she's in range and make it look like and accident.

She sighed and carefully walked around the obviously parked vehicle, the driver giving her a smirk then revving the engine. She stood up and glared at him before going to her car.

ΞÌχËÅµÏâÐÐÑÑÑÐ®Ð¯Ð±

The gang sat in the steady flowing traffic.

"Where is she?" Inuyasha raged, they couldn't see Kagome's car anywhere.

"I donno, maybe she took a shortcut home" Sango said

"Yeah, lets just head over to her place" Miroku said. Inuyasha just grumbled and took a turn off.

ÐÐχÐ¶Ð¼ÑÑÑÑÑÑÐ¥Ð©Ð©

Kagome parked her car and began her ascension of the shrine. She lived there most of her life, one would think this would be a breeze for her. Or it could be the fact that she is still thoroughly pissed at Kikyo to go up properly. What was she doing at the gym anyway? She stepped up on the last step and was greeted by her grandfather.

"Kagome, where have you been?"

"At aunty Rehi's" she offered offhandedly, still walking toward the house.

"What happened to your hand?"

"It broke"

"Your mother gives you way too much freedom young lady"

"Whatever gramps" by this time she had reached the front door and had opened it. She stepped in and took off her shoes at the entrance.

"Kagome" her mother greeted.

"Hey mom" she said back.

"Your back earlier than expected"

"Hn"

"So are you feeling better dear?"

"Yeah I am" she half lied.

"Well that's good honey"

Kagome went up to her room and locked the door. Boy did she miss her room. Well sorta anyway. Everything was just the way she had left it, she sighed heavily as her eyes rested on one important piece of furniture. Her mood went back dull.

She sat on the windowsill and stared at it, her guitar. She dismissed it and went back to her thoughts. She couldn't complete a sentence, and with that, her eyes rested on it again. Sighing she took it up, shoved in the case properly, then slid it under her bed.

She got up then walked back to the windowsill, she saw her acoustic hanging on the wall above her. 'Fine' she thought. She reached above her with her right hand and took down the controlling instrument. She sat back down on the windowsill and rested the guitar in her lap.

She looked at it, it lay there helplessly in her lap and she went back to the recesses of her mind. Why did Kikyo have to show her face and ruin her day? Why was she even at the gym?

'Your replacing her? But you cant she's the best we have!'.........'Think of it Higurashi as an extension of your little vacation'

"No it can't be! She's replacing me?! She can't replace me! I bet she doesn't even know what a pike or a back handspring or a knee scale is!"

Her eyes again rested on her guitar, why not, she needed to relieve some frustration anyway. She tried to hold the neck, but her cast hindered her. She tried again, but to no avail, she tried again, but it wouldn't hold. Kikyo was really ruining her life wasn't she! First the gym spot now this!

The new bit of information added to the anger and frustration she had bottled up. She vented on the first thing possible.

Taking her guitar in her right hand, she swung it. She didn't care what she hit; she didn't care what she broke. She hit her lamp, shattering it into a million shards. She smashed the already broken instrument on her table, her wall.

She dropped the neck and slid down sobbing in the middle of all the rubble. She franticly wiped at her face, but the tears still came. She refused to cry, she can't cry, she won't!

ΞÌχËÅµÏâÐÐÑÑÑÐ®Ð¯Ð±

The group climbed up the last of the stairs and looked up at Kagome's window. They heard a smashing sound and say said girl swinging what appeared to be a defenseless piece of wood, brazenly around the room. They saw her slide out view then Mrs. H walk into the room.

"What do you think is up?" Miroku asked

"I donno, what could have happened while we lost track of her today?" Kouga asked

"C'mon lets go see if we can help" Sango suggested.

"With what?" Inuyasha asked stupidly

"Comforting her! She's DISTRAUGHT!!!"

"Whatever"

They walked over to the front door only for it to open and the distraught teen to run out. Inu grabbed her, she wrenched her arm free from his grip and continued on her distraught little way. She ran over to the God Tree.

Mrs. H stood in the doorway, watching her distraught daughter who was currently punching the shit out of the poor unsuspecting tree.

"Mrs. H" Inuyasha said grabbing the woman's attention.

"Yes dear?"

"What's going on?"

"Well she's just (distraught) frustrated about this past week's events and the fact that she cant do anything about it."

"Its not the first time she's vented on the God Tree, she took it out on her guitar first this time though" Souta said eating some chips. "If you look close enough you can see the indents she made"

"What do you mean?"

"Sometimes when she comes home from school she does it, or when she comes from gym." He said with a crunch.

They looked back at Kagome who was still trying to impale the tree with her fist. Inu went up to her and spun her, she was mumbling about bitches and suspensions and guitars. He didn't really understand her.

"Kagome calm down"

"No" she looked up at him. "Come to think of it, this is all your fault!"

"Wha? I thought you forgave me for that" he said not quite understanding what she was angry at, he hadn't even realized she was crying. (some boyfriend)

"Yeah, well that was before I realized I couldn't PLAY MY GUITAR!! _And_ I'm suspended from my gym training, not that I could of trained _anyway_" she ranted waving her casted arm in his face.

"Kagome, look I'm sorry, I didn't intend to hurt you"

She ignored him and started figuring with her cast.

"I need to get this thing off," she muttered.

"No you cant, your arm isn't healed yet."

"Who cares, it's coming off today!" she spun around and began fighting the tree anew.

The pain began to get unbearable, but she wouldn't stop. About five minutes of punching, the plaster began to crack. It couldn't handle the beating. She punched one last time and the cast crumpled.

She hadn't realized how much pain her hand was undergoing until a jolt ran up her wrist. She was so caught up with her victory. She winced slightly and grabbed her wrist.

"You see I told you, it's in no condition for the cast to come off. But there its off, what are you going to do now?" Inuyasha asked, a little too tauntingly for her frame of mind.

"This..." she said then raised her fist at him.

ΞÌχËÅµÏâÐÐÑÑÑÐ®Ð¯Ð±

Tbc...

Ohh evil cliffy. Honestly, I don't see why it's a cliffhanger if we already know whats going to happen. But as the author, I could always change it, so yeah, it's a cliffy.

**_Important:_** this will be my last update for **_anything_** for at least the next one or two weeks. I will be starting school on Monday and I will need the time to get my stuff straightened out. I will be going to 10th grade so that will be hectic. If I happen to update at all earlier, I will, any chance I get. But if not, I wont.

I apolojize from now, that there will be a late update I'm sorry, but as we all know, skool's a bitch.

Thank you so much for all the readers and all the feedback. Its lovely, I love you all, and I feel so loved!!

Hey who knows, school just might piss me off and I come up with another idea like this one!

Well I have to be going now.

Until next time readers!!!!!

PK signing out!!!!


	19. chapter 19

Thank you all for the lovely reviews and for waiting on me. It was a hectic three days then that hurricane had to come. So we had no school until today. I had no electricity and water for 5 days. It was rough. Now I know how those feudal era ppl feel like. I'm over deadline I know. Its been hectic. Well I gotta go, happy reading!!...

Disclaimer: :: grabs Inu's hand and wrapps the wrist around the neck of the lawyers, the claws breaking skin slightly:: how many times must I tell you! I don't own him! I just use him for my sick twisted sadistic pleasure. ::turns to Inu:: ok time to terrorize fluffy now!!!!

Chapter 19

Kagome raised her left fist and pulled it backwards, ready to fire a big punch. Inuyasha's eyes widened, damnit why did he have to be on the receiving ends on her punches?

"Kagome?"

He only got a crick of knuckles as a response. He took that as a bad sign. He was about to take a step back, but that tiny movement seemed to trigger her off. Her fist moved at an inhumane speed and connected with his eye.

Grabbing his face, Inuyasha yelled in pain. Kagome loved the new exhilarating feeling she was having and punched Inuyasha again in the stomach, he doubled over in pain. Everyone else could only watch on dumbstruck with horror. Kouga though, was reveling in seeing his friend get beat up by a girl, his girlfriend nonetheless.

"Kagome, stop this right now" Mrs. H yelled at her daughter.

"No he deserves it" she replied.

"Kagome, listen to your mother" Ji-san said. She was about to give him another uppercut when her mother stopped her.

"KAGOME YUKIGAWA HIGURASHI! Stop this nonsense this instant"

Kagome froze; her mother never used that tone, or her middle name before. Her hand fell limp at her side, throbbing from over-exertion, the pressure, and the adrenaline still pumping in her veins.

Inuyasha slowly straightened up, thank Kami she intervened, he surly wouldn't like to know what would have happened. Damn she hits hard, even with her _injured_ arm! He winced a bit at the stinging sensation in his abs and face; he surly was going to get a black eye after this.

Kagome felt really guilty, she had just let her frustration take total control over her actions just a while ago, and that didn't really end well. Sure it felt invigorating, heck it felt wonderful. But if it was as wonderful as a side of her mind was telling her it was, then why does she feel so guilty?

She glanced over at Inuyasha, a light blue patch was already forming over his right eye. He looked at her, their eyes met, but she looked away instantly, she couldn't look at him directly, not after what she just did. She turned and spun on her heels, and was about to walk off when a hand stopped her. She looked down at the hand then up at Inuyasha's face.

"Its ok" he said, as if it would make it all better, she wished it would. But the fact remains, it didn't. She shook her head, no. It wasn't going to be all better, not when she just screwed everything up.

"Kagome, its ok, you were angry and provoked. I got what I deserved for interfering with your venting," he said, hoping beyond hope that _that_ made it all better.

"No Inuyasha, that's no excuse for what I did. My actions were unacceptable. Please let me go," she whispered, still not looking at him.

"No Kagome, its not an excuse, it's the truth"

"Inuyasha, let me go"

A hand rested on his shoulder, he looked at who it was, Miroku gave him a look, Inuyasha reluctantly nodded in understanding and let go of Kagome's hand. She immediately turned and walked off.

.

Kagome sat in her backyard, she was staring into the koi pond, oh how she envied them at this point, so carefree, swimming around all day, not caring that at any given moment a predator could come and kill one of them or even all. She snorted lightly, great, now she was even jealous of fish! The pain must be really getting to her.

She skipped a rock on the surface, it bounced twice then sunk, the fish scattered. A few second later, they were back again in their previous places, doing their business. She skipped another rock. It bounced then sunk, the fish scattered then they came back. Nothing more nothing less. She sighed and pulled her knees up to her chest and rested her chin on her knees. Once that was accomplished with as little pain as possible, she began to sulk.

What happened, what made her snap like that?

"Kikyo" she answered her thoughts aloud. Wasn't the answer obvious? Yeah it was Kikyo's fault why she snapped. Kikyo got her wrist broken, making impossible for her to do her gymnastics exercises, in turn making it impossible for her to compete at this time, in turn making her get suspended, giving her spot to the bitch. Kikyo also broke her wrist, in turn making it impossible for her to play her guitar, in turn making it impossible...for...her to...compete. Shit! She hadn't even thought of that!

She was so caught up in thought, that she didn't notice the shadow behind her. Moving towards her.

An arm wrapped itself around her waist; she jumped in shock and spun to see Inuyasha behind her.

"What are you doing here? I thought you left" she mumbled, still unable to face him.

"I did, I carried Miroku and the rest home and came back here"

"Why?"

"Because I came to talk to you, about what happened."

It was then that Kagome realized the extent of her pain...

She involuntarily grabbed her hand and squeezed it. Trying in vain attempts to alleviate the pain. Inuyasha realized that this was really the only time she would actually sit down and listen to him. No matter how cruel it sounded, he had to do it.

"Kagome look at me"

"Why?"

He lifted her chin so she was nose to nose with him. She still refused to look at him, her eyes darting every other way except straight.

"Look at me, please" he said more softer this time, she couldn't not look any longer she had to.

"Kagome its ok, I don't blame you, don't worry about it"

"I cant not worry about it, I lost all control and—"before she could finish her sentence, she was pulled into a passionate lip lock with Inuyasha.

He ran his tongue over her lips seeking entry to her mouth; she hesitated, but parted her lips. She felt his tongue in her mouth, it felt awkward, she had to admit, but when she felt it rubbing her mouth sensually, all rational thoughts died.

Inuyasha's hands roamed her jeans and t-shirt clad body. He gently pushed her to lie back on the grassy earth and slid his hand up her shirt.

"No" she muttered, it sounded between a gasp and a moan. "No" she said again, this time getting his attention. He hovered above her

"What's wrong?" he asked, like the true male he was.

"I can't do this" she pushed him off of her and sat up.

"Why—"

"I'm not ready," she stated simply. Looking at him with slightly pleading eyes.

"You're right, we aren't" he sighed, she was right, they weren't ready for that kind of thing, they were frigging teenagers for Kami's sake and besides, they just met...sorta anyways, he looked back over at her, though, he would have really loved to. Especially with her.

A little while later, Kagome walked him to his truck. The cool nights air danced around them, blowing their hair about them. Kagome folded her hands in her shirt, trying but failing to warm herself up. Inuyasha stopped at the door and turned to face her.

"Be careful" was all he said, though she got the underlying message, 'don't go blowing your top like that again' such a nice way to sugarcoat it.

With one last wave, he got in the driver's seat, started the engine, and drove off.

.

Kagome went up to her room and lay flat on her back in her bed. When she walked in, she ignored the mess on the floor and opted for simply staring at the ceiling. The door opened and Souta's head popped in.

"My maniac sister, mom's askin' if you want your dinner now, or if you'll come down to get it later."

"No not yet, I'll come get it later" she said off-handedly, ignoring the maniac comment.

"OK psycho" he said. She threw a pillow at him and he quickly closed the door.

Maybe she was a psycho, nah, she just had a very short temper, yeah that's it, its not like she's gonna go on a killing rampage now, like some stuff she's heard on the news.

She sat up and looked at her clock, it was 7:30. Why not, she got up and left the room, her stomach was growling anyway.

Ð©Ð²Ð´ÐµÎ«Ç»ÇºÆ¯ÆÏÐÐεΘ

Tbc...

There, because I love you guys.

Plz review!!

Until next time...

PK signing out


	20. ATTENTION! IMPORTANT

Important!!!! Don't you hate it when autors don't update for a while then they come back with this AN crap as a chapter? I know I hate it. That's why this isn't an AN crap-chapter this is an actual chapter. Fooled ya!!!

I love you guys so much!! Did I tell you I love you? Well I do. Thank you all for the comments, compliments and support. I am trying my best to get back into my old updating format, but thatwill be hard considering that _I_ still don't have the internet on my computer, my parents computer is still out, the place I went to the upload is having serious problems with oving and such and that my tweachers don't trust me all that much anymore to allow me to go to the computer lab—the only one with the new computers and internet— by myself and do what I need to do because of something one of my friends did last year. But my I.T. teacher, being the coolest teacher in the school, allows the class to go online for the last ten minutes of class when we have class in that specific lab so that would probably be the only time I get. But since I'm here now. enjoy the chapter!!!

Disclaimer: I don't know what you're talking about.

Chapter 20

Kagome got up and stretched, she was still suspended so she didn't have to go to school today. She could still go to make trouble— no the last time she did that, she ended up in the hospital.

Speaking of hospital, did she really hear an ambulance pass this morning?

Shrugging it off, she went downstairs for breakfast.

.

She walked out of the bathroom, hair drenched, a towel wrapped around her lithe frame and a soaked bandage. She stepped into her room and slapped herself for forgetting to turn off the A/C. She grabbed up the remote and turned it off then locked the door.

Kagome put on her underwear with her back to the window and her towel slightly still wrapped around her. Once on, she took off the towel and put it on her bed then went to the closet, unaware of the pair of eyes watching her from their favorite perch at her window.

She walked from her closet, her boots under her arm, and her clothes on her shoulder. She put on the pants that fell snugly around her girl-boxer clad hips. She bent over to get her boots when she saw a streak of blue by her window. She did a double take then shrieked, their was a banging on her room door.

"Kagome are you alright in there?" her grandfather asked

"Maybe she's blowing her top again, don't wanna be in her way" Souta joked.

"Shut up brat, I'm alright ji-san, it's just a spider" she said then mumbled, "a very big spider"

"Ok honey"

"Do you think it would be like in 8 legged freaks' where the spider's gonna eat her? If so, WAY TO GO MR SPIDER!"

"Shut up Souta!"

"You're no fun" he grumbled.

The two at the door left then Kagome opened the window, Inuyasha jumped in smiling at her.

"What are you doing here?" she hissed. "You're not supposed to be here!"

"I know—"he stopped abruptly to take in her current attire; wet hair, sports bra, pants. And her previous attire: bra, panties, wet hair. Damn she had a great figure.

Kagome looked at him questioningly, why did he stop mid-sentence? She followed his glazed over gaze to herself, she had yet to put on a shirt! In one fluid movement, she bent over, grabbed her shirt, and dragged it on, snapping him out of Lala land.

"How long were you there?" she asked suspiciously, pulling her hair from her clothes.

"About ½ hour now" he said casually.

"You saw me naked?!!!"

"Unfortunately not, but I did she the next best thing, you in your underwear. Nice figure by the way."

"How dare you! That's called invasion of privacy, y'know! You peeping tom!"

"Well it was worth it. So you comin?"

"Where?"

"Out. I donno, the mall or wherever." He shrugged.

"Its 8:00 on a Monday morning"

"Fine you wanna come to my house till noon?"

"And what are we gonna do till then?" she asked suspiciously, he smirked.

"Well, we could do many things" he purred seductively, "or we could just help you with the guitar" he said boredly.

"Sure why not" she said ignoring the first suggestion. "Just get me some mega-strong aspirins and were good to (gizo) go"

"Lets go" he climbed out the window, took the guitar and she climbed out after him.

#.#

They drove down a back road, it didn't occur to Kagome the first time she drove down that the scenery was beautiful, if you were into that kind of stuff, maybe it was because she was miffed? Well she had to admit, it was a gorgeous countryside, Japan had these? They drove into a big yard, up a cobblestone driveway, up to one of the most beautiful mansions ever seen.

Kagome's otherwise cold face, shone with pure awe.

Inuyasha parked the truck in the driveway and got out. Upon hearing the slam of the door, Kagome snapped out of her daze and followed suit. She followed him up the massive steps to the big oak doors that opened as they reached the last step.

"Hello master Inuyasha" a butler said as they walked in.

"Whatever" he said then dragged Kagome up some stairs, through some halls, to his room. He stood at the door, and signaled for her to go in. she did and her head began spinning in every direction possible.

The room was a regal red colour, with gray and gold trimmings, and beautiful mahogany furniture. Inuyasha put the guitar beside his in a chair on one corner of the room ten sat down on the bed. Kagome on the other hand, sat down by the closed door, refusing to go any further.

"So what now?" she asked.

"What is it you want to do?"

"It would really matter to me."

They sat in silence...

More silence...

Even more silence...

"So what now?" Kagome asked when the silence got deafening.

"What do you want to do?"

"I donno!, we could practice?"

"Ok whatever" he got up and reached for the guitars, then went the long journey of two miles—seven feet to give hers to her. She took it and he sat beside her...on the ground...in his own room...by the door.

Kagome looked at the instrument, slightly dazed, she was brought out of it though by Inu strumming a few chords. She gripped the neck then let go as a pain reeled up her hand.

"First things first, we gotta get you some aspirin"

She shook her head, no. "I'm fine."

"You'll need them"

"No not yet"

"Alright, lets see you play"

She strummed the strings then began strumming a C-chord in a tune; she then switched to D major and regretted it big time.

"Fine" she winced, "I'll take the stupid aspirin, but if it ever does anything to me other than ease the pain, I'll kill you"

"Thought so" he got up and went to his connecting bathroom. He came out seconds later with a bottle of aspirin. She took it from him then popped two in her mouth. She didn't really like taking pills dry, but sometimes the situation calls for it. He sat in front of her with a confused face.

"What?" she asked.

"When you first came to practice, you saw Kouga and said you had nothing against me, Sesshomaru or Miroku, what the hell was that about?"

"Well it slipped kinda. What I meant to say was that it was Miroku or Sesshomaru I had nothing against, its you and Kouga I don't like" she explained bluntly.

"Ok, I'm ready for an explanation."

"I have nothing against Miroku or Sesshomaru because they didn't take it upon themselves to 'torture me mentally' or whatever. You however, let your girlfriend rule your life, Kouga just came for the fun of it to annoy me. That's what I meant, but you apologized so..." she trailed off.

"Its only Kouga you're pissed at" he finished.

"Well I can't stay mad at him for long because he's dating my cousin, and" she sighed, "I gotta be happy for aya"

"But if I didn't apologize you'd probably still be angry at me."

"Probably, though that venting I did on you on Saturday most likely made up for it."

"Well its good to know I'm on your good side, whatever the cost." She just shrugged. There was a knock at the door. "Who is it?"

"Your mother wishes to speak with you" it was Sesshomaru's deadpan voice.

"Ok" he got up, Kagome slid out of the way and he left the room. Kagome got up and walked further into the room. She found and amplifier and decided to hook up to it. She sat on the back of a chair and strummed quietly, deftly moving her fingers along the stings. She switched chords halfheartedly, because her fingers burned from the lack of movement in the bandage.

Her soft chords became a tune she knew, it was a song by the group SeeSaw, named 'to nowhere'

Can you hear the calling of the raving wind and water?

We just keep dreaming of the land 'cross the river

We are always on the way to find the place we belong

Wandering to no where, we're paddling

Down the raging sea

Who can cross over such raving wind and water?

On the rolling boat we sit, shivering with coldness

Come by an island, come by a hillock,

It's just another place, we paddle on

Down the raging sea

But in one morning we'll see the sun

Bright shining morning dew singing

They who will search will find the land

Of evergreen

Can you hear the calling of the raving wind and water?

We just keep paddling down the sea, up the river

No destination, but we are together

In the silent sadness we're paddling

Down the raging sea

Down to no where

.

Inuyasha stopped his decent of the stairs, she sound of a soft guitar melody reaching his ears, echoing through the big house. He didn't recognize the song, but it sounded good. He vaguely heard her singing the lyrics; he still didn't know the song. It didn't matter; all that mattered was that she was playing, softly, but still playing.

He heard someone clearing their throat beside him, he snapped out of his revere and saw his mother smiling at him.

"Sounds beautiful doesn't it?" she asked, "Who's playing?"

"My girlfriend, she broke her wrist a couple days ago and I'm helping her get back into the habit of playing"

"She didn't have a cast on when she came," she pointed out.

"Remember when I came home with that black eye Saturday?"

"Yes"

"Well that was her doing, she broke the cast and punched me"

"Why?"

"It's a long story, and I deserved it"

"Ok..."

"So, you wanted to speak with me?"

"Yes dear, its something your father asked me to tell you"

"Ok"

.

Kagome sat on the chair; she had ended the song and was thinking of another slow song to sing, she couldn't think of any so she decided on the one she's been practicing for a while now. Switchfoot's 'meant to live'.

She strummed the chords experimentally feeling slight pain in her wrist, but otherwise fine. She started the song, turning down the amp a bit, totally unaware of the audience she now had.

Kouga had come over, he met Inuyasha and his mom by the stairs and they told him to follow the music and wait there. So here he was in Inuyasha's room, watching Kagome play some song. He wanted to talk to her, but he didn't want to disturb her.

"We were meant to live for so much more, have we lost ourselves—"she froze, she felt a prickling feeling in the back of her neck. She spun round, loosing her balance in the process. She fell backwards into the chair then rolled out. The strap of her guitar flew from her hand as the amp pulled the guitar from her. It fell behind the chair, while she fell out of it, hurting her arm.

"I didn't mean to startle you" Kouga said, hurriedly helping her up.

"Well you did" she reached over the chair and grabbed her guitar, almost falling over. The instrument seemed relatively fine except for the white scratch mark on one side of it.

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah I'm fine," she leaned the guitar by the amp and sat in the chair. "Pass me that pill bottle"

He did so; "I wanted to talk to you about something"

"About what?" she popped two pills in her mouth.

"Well I'm kinda confuse about something"

"Oh the comment, a couple days ago"

"Yeah— what did you mean?"

She told him the same thing she told Inuyasha.

"So if I apologized would it make any truce or something?"

"I doesn't matter anymore, I guess I'm over it"

"Are you sure— you wouldn't hold it against me in anyway like you did Inuyasha?"

"No I don't think so"

"Well I hope so, cause, damn you hit hard, I felt I for the puppy" he looked at the bottle, "you didn't have that before"

"Well Inuyasha insisted, well I made the comment first and he acted upon it"

"I worked out for the better," Inuyasha said closing the door.

Ä²ŒΔΘÎÎÎÅ¿ ÅÅÅÄ¿Ä§Ä¥ÄÄ³

Tbc...

I have a fic challenge, for anyone who wants it., I seems to be getting a lot of ideas lately, but I just don't have the time to write them!!

**Title:** I need you (can change if that's what the chosen author wants)

**Summary:** Inuyasha and Kagome were the most popular couple, till _she_ came along. Something happens and they break up. Will they overcome that obstacle and realize their love for each other runs too deep?

**Pairings:** inu/kag (of course) sango/miroku ahd whoever else and blah blah blah

**Genre:** most likely Drama/ Romance (it could change, if that's what the chosen author wants)

**Rating:** whatever chosen author wants it to be.

So there it is, if you accept the challenge, send me an email, or a review with your email and we'll chat.

I hope you liked!!!!

Until next time!!!!

.........just an insignificant mortal......(I seem to be degrading myself a lot lately with names that suit me, ::shrug:: hm who knows, one of these might just end up being my screen name!)

oh ans P.S don't worry people, I wont make Sess' hair blue, or pink ::shudders:: or any other color for that matter, I like it silver.

And I would like to say to all who were devastated or whatever by the past hurricanes of this season, that... I know how you feel and I think you would join me in muttering:

"Natural disasters suck"

see ya around!!!!!! (I think some people see me as ditsy, well I'm not. At least not by nature, I'm just always disgustingly (even to myself) perky at times)


	21. chapter 21

Yay it seems not many ppl fell for the authors note thing. That's good that ppl actually click those things to see what the author says… well I know I don't. but don't follow my example. But if some of you didn't realize, the 'IMPORTANT ATTENTION' thing **_was_** an actual chapter, so I suggest you go back and read it if you haven't. I hope you all enjoy…

Oh I checked my stats and saw that I reached(or almost reached) ((I practically reached)) 300 reviews!!!!! I love you guys so much!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Disclaimer: honestly, one would think that its called **_FANFICTION_** for a reason… jeez!

I also do not own Sum41's 'Fat Lip' I just really like the song.

Chapter 21: if I were to name it I guess I'd name it 'Getting back in the Game.' ::shrugs::

"So what are you two doing up here _really_?" Kouga asked with a knowing smirk.

"Kami, how immature" Kagome muttered.

"I already told ya!" Inuyasha all but bellowed.

"Jeez alright, alright" Kouga said lifting his hands in a defensive gesture. "I was just kidding"

"So Kouga do you play any instruments other than bass?" Kagome asked trying to relieve some of the tension in the room, it was becoming unbearable.

"Nope. I stick to bass, first true love"

"That sounded so gay" Inuyasha commented.

Kouga took up his bass that was at the door and strapped up. "Lets just play around for a while" he said, both of them ignoring Inuyasha's last comment.

"Sure"

They pushed the couch to a wall and pulled the amp into the space. All three of them hooked up.

"Are you sure about this Kagome?" Inuyasha asked concerened

"Yeah, I'm fine, popped a couple pilled not too long ago."

Before anyone else could say anything, she began a random intro. The guys jumped in throwing in random notes, it sounded that a punk song so they decided to act like punks. Kouga began bouncing around the room, Inuyasha was head banging and Kagome was just grinning like a madman. In the end, it still sounded like a song without drums. Crappy, but good.

"Storming through the party like my name is El Nino" Inuyasha said randomly.

"While I'm handgun drinking in the back of an El Camino" Kouga supplied.

"As a kid was a skidd n no one knew me by name"

"Crashed my own house party cause nobody came"

"I know I'm not the one you thought you knew back in highschool, never going never showing up when we had to. Is it attention that me crave, don't tell us to behave. I'm sick of always hearing act your age" Inuyasha just sang out. They seemed to be venting about society, and making a song at the same time. Kagome just got a spur and started singing what seemed to be a good chorus.

"I don't want to waste my time, and become another casualty to society. I'll never fall in line, and be come another victim of your conformity. And back down!"

they all started laughing and was going to start on a second verse when the door opened.

"What are you doing?" Inutaishio's voice quelled their fun. They all froze then slowly turned to the door, Kouga's and Kagome's last notes fading into the suddenly quiet room.

"Uh hey dad" Inu said

"What do you think your doing, playing in the house?"

"Well we were up here trying to help out Kagome and I guess we got a bit carried away." He explained. Inutaishio's gaze moved to Kagome, who was suddenly finding her pick frozen on the A string very interesting, then it moved to her bandage.

"Very well, but take it into the garage, your mother is having a headache." He said then left.

"Well uh, why not" Kouga said shrugging.

"Inu, geta notpad or something, I think we got the makings of a cool song." Kag said unhooking herself from the amp.

"Your right, all we need is some drums," he said walking over to his overflowing messy desk, cluttered with undone homework. He spotted a pencil in between two books and a notepad beneath an unsteady pile of books. He took each from their respective spots and walked away. They all tuned to see one pile knock down the next ending up with a bunch of new stuff on the floor. They all looked at each other, shrugged, and then left the room like nothing happened.

£¢¦§©¨«¬®­

The trio were in the garage for quite some time now, they had finished the first song and dubbed it 'Fat Lip' they weren't sure why but they couldn't really care less. They started another one and dubbed it 'the rock show' it wasn't completely done but they decided to take a break. The quiet in the room now seemingly out of place after the over five hours of musical fun. They were now around the foosball table and Kagome was whipping Inuyasha's ass at it.

"Ha!" she said as she scored another goal, "you really suck at this y'know" she taunted him after winning yet another game that. And she just learnt how to play!

"Beginner's luck" he grumbled

"Dude, you don't say that after six straight games. Its sure skill"

"No I let you win"

"Nope, she got you beat" Kouga said. Inu glared at him but it slowly changed into a smirk. Kouga caught the mischievousness to it and he smirked also.

_/ Storming through the party like my name is El Nino_

_While I'm handgun drinking in the back of an El Camino_

_As a kid was a skid and no one knew me by name_

Crashed my own house party cause nobody came/ 

They both looked over at Kagome, who was doing a little victory dance. She turned to them as the place got quiet and saw the smirks.

_/ I know I'm not the one you thought you knew back in highschool_

_Never going, never showing up when we had to_

_Is it attention that we crave? Don't tell us to be have_

I'm sick of always hearing 'act your age'/ 

"Uh… guys?" she asked. They only smirked at them; she didn't like those smirks one bit. They started advancing on her, like a dong and wolf closing in on their already cornered prey. she backed up slowly, eyes trained on both of them.

They pounced.

_/ I don't want to waste my time_

_And become another casualty to society_

_I'll never fall in line_

_And become another victim of your conformity_

And back down/ 

Inuyasha slung she over his shoulder, mindful of her arm, kouga opened the door and they sprinted out.

"Put me down!!" she screamed pounding on his back. She didn't know why, but she was actually enjoying this. Probably a side effect of the medication. They _were_ strong so they had to have weird side effects. Dropping the matter at that, she continued screaming for him to put her down. Behind them, Kouga was howling with laughter.

Suddenly they stopped, she didn't like this one bit.

"Put…me down?" she said slowly.

"Ok" he said then let her go.

_/ Because you don't_

_Know us at all, we laugh when old people fall_

_But what would you expect with a conscience so small_

_Heavy Metal and mullets is how we were raised_

Maiden and Priest were the gods that we praised/ 

He let her go, she was falling, the ground wasn't this high up right. Then she felt it. The wet splash of the pool. The warm chlorinated water. She quickly surfaced and glared at them, they were laughing.

Her glaring at them didn't last long because she had to swim for her life. Both of them cannon-balled into the water.

_/ Cause we like having fun at other people's expense and_

_Cutting people down is just a minor offense then_

_Its none of your concern, I guess I'll never learn_

I'm sick of being told to wait my turn/ 

When they surfaced, she immediately went behind them.

"Hey, where'd she go?" Kouga asked looking around, all he could see was his and Inuyasha's clothes floating around them.

"I donno"

"Die suckers!" Kagome yelled, she jumped out of the water them with all her strength, pushed their heads under. It was relatively easy, because she caught them off-guard.

_/ I don't want to waste my time_

_And become another casualty to society_

_I'll never fall in line_

_And become another victim of your conformity_

And back down/ 

They threw her off and a water war ensued.

888888888888888888888888

Miroku walked into the garage, drumsticks spinning in his fingers, ready for practice. He stopped in the threshold, the place was a mess; guitars and bass lay scattered here and there, papers all over the place, both crumpled and 'neat' the place only looked like that when Inuyasha was trying to write a new song. And by the looks of it, he seemed to have a bit of help.

He looked around again and a piece of paper floated from a shelf to him. He caught it and read; it was a music sheet with Inuyasha's Kouga's and Kagome's almost indecipherable, rushed scrawls on it. It proved his theory correct, they were writing a new song. But where was everyone?

The door opened and Sesshomaru came in. he took note of the place and sighed, shaking his head slightly irritated.

"It looks like the three imbeciles actually made good of their noise" the piece of paper Miroku held caught his attention. He noticed the title. "…Somewhat"

"Where are they?" he dared to venture.

"They are still by the pool apparently"

"What do you mean by 'still'?"

"See for yourself"

0000000ooooo000000000

Miroku stopped dead at the side of the pool. There was Inuyasha, cannon-balling, in his clothes, into the pool from the high dive. Kouga was bobbing somewhere in the middle, and Kagome just surfaced behind Inuyasha, who threw her effortlessly behind Kouga with a splash.

There laughter, mainly her laughter filled the air. It sounded foreign to him, but it also sounded great.

_/ I don't want to waste my time_

_And become another casualty to society_

_I'll never fall in line_

_And become another victim of your conformity_

_And back down_

_Waste my time with them…_

_Casualty of society_

_Waste my time again…_

_Victim of your conformity/_

"Ok, playtimes up kids" Miroku said startling every one of them in the pool. "Kagome, you of all people should have known better," he jokingly reprimanded when she surfaced. The trio reluctantly left the water, and then totally regretted doing so. They were now vulnerable to the cold air of dusk.

"Shit its cold" Kagome shivered, then glared at the two equally wet guys. "This is all your fault"

"What that you had fun?" Kouga asked with a knowing smirk.

"Whatever" she said then mumbled something about stupid side effects of pills.

"C'mon lets get dried off." Inuyasha said leading them to the house

_And back down._

888888888888888888

About thirty minutes later, the trio walked into the garage, surprised to find it actually neat and all their scribblings in one stack and their instruments propped up neatly at a wall. 'The place looks bigger' they all mused at the same time.

Kouga took his place; he was wearing one of Inuyasha's sweat suits. He, like an idiot, left his hair out. The damp strands frizzing fast. Kagome had on a black 'MADE' shirt that was 2 sizes bigger that what she normally wore (she normally wears large) she also had on what where _supposed_ to be ¾ baggy guy pants but ended up being extra baggy punk capris on her. She, being smart (and a girl), braided her hair in one long tight black rope.

Inuyasha came in smirking, thinking that (like the guy he was) Kagome looked good in his clothes.

"So what's the deal with the scribbles here?" Miroku asked

"Oh we were goofing off" Kouga explained, hooking himself to the amp

"But it actually sounded good, so we wrote it down" Kag said brushing her damp bangs back from her face,

"Can I hear it?" he asked

They all shrugged then got ready. Kag started abruptly, taking Miroku off guard and Sesshomaru who had just come in. Miroku got behind the drums and joined in, adding the already known beat with a few extra touches.

Sesshomaru scowled when they ended the two songs. Kagome went to talk to Miroku about some tempo switches.

"I refuse in such trivial songs"

"Yeah, we thought you'd say that so that's why it only has one bass part fluffy" Inuyasha explained. Sess glowered,

"We need to start practicing our competition entries" Kouga said. Unconsciously stopping Sesshomaru from killing his younger sibling.

"Which songs are we doing?" Kag asked looking up from her conversation with Miroku.

"Sinner (drowning pool), Not Falling (Mudvayne) and Enter Sandman (Mettalica)" he answered taking up a clipboard from seemingly out of nowhere then putting it back there again.

"Sounds good"

"We play Sinner first right?" Inu asked, at Sesshomaru's nodd he continued, "So I guess we should practice that first"

tbc…..

I think that's enough for now. don't you?

Well I'm happy to say, two ppl have accepted my challenge. So you can look out for those.

Well anywho, I'm out.

LOVE AND PEACE!!!!!


	22. chapter 22

Hey I'm baack… thank you guys sooooo much for the feedback. Its great!! Now unwards

Disclaimer: I don't own the 'Fallen Interlude' by Blink 182 and 'Fake Wings' by SeeSaw

A/n: I noticed that I seem to be using a lot of songs now in the chapters. Well it helps me write and the songs I choose actually add something to the fic and they fit it in some way. Well I warn you from now: there will be a whole lot of song-based chapter types in the future. I hope it doesn't discourage you from reading this fic.

But if it does…. Your loss not mine.

Chapter: 22 (wow we reached far) if I had to name it, it would be 'the fallen interlude' or 'a bad shopping experience and an interlude' I guess. Oh well

After school the next day, Sango and Rin found Kagome at the front building. They approached her.

"Uh hey" Kag asked

"You wanna hang out?" Rin asked

"I cant, I gotta go over Inu's for practise"

"oh don't worry, we got that covered. Just come with us it will be fun" Sango said

"Ok…but what are we gonna do?"

"Were going shopping. Sess asked us to pick out some new threads for you to wear tomorrow" Rin supplied as they dragged her to Sango's car.

"Uh shopping?" she asked coming to a standstill, "what's wrong with my own clothes?"

"not sure, but come on please" she pleaded, waving a credit card in her hand. It was just too irrisistable, even to a girl like Kagome.

"Fine"

"But you have to swear on one thing" Sango said

"What?"

"that you'll wear whatever we chose and you will not act like the old Kagome"

"……I guess…" she said kinda uneasily

"Great c'mon!!" they said dragging her off. (a/n: my friends did that to me once, I had to be a typical 'sorta girlygirl' (that's what I call my friends) it was a very un-Danielle-like day. (yes my name is Danielle))

000000ooooo0000000

Sango and Rin dragged Kagome into Limited Too (I hate that store!)

"Hell no!!!!" Kagome said eyes wide.

"Why not?" Sango whined, "They have cute stuff in here"

"Were going to a punk competition, not a Barbie convention!"

"Fine" she grumbled then they exited the store. Kagome pulled them over into Hot Topic.

They two girls went wild; they went to different racks of clothes faster than the eye could see. They grabbed stuff from all over as they went. They both met back at Kagome at the same time and stuffed the clothes in her arms them pushed her in a nearby empty stall. She oof-ed and ack-ed at the mistreatment but said nothing, she was supposed to be submissive today.

They gave her pink tanks, black tanks, marked up thanks, torn tanks, corset tops. Many differently styled black pants and capris and mixed colour skirts and stuff. And she had to try them all. The first thing she did was throw over back all the pink stuff (I loathe that color) then set to work trying on stuff.

When she had tried on the last one, which had been a black and red corset top, making her boobs look bigger, and a pair of black pants, and they approved. She like any normal person would have thought they were done. A blood red long-sleeved jacket looking top with black lining and a black X on one sleeve was shoved into her arms courtesy of Sango, then a black and gray tutu like mini skirt by Rin her eyes widened.

"Awe Hell naw! You are not getting me into a tutu" she all but yelled. The teens who worked there, snickering on the punk's behalf, they've been having a great show since they came.

"But you promised" Sango warned

"Oh God" she whimpered, remembering that she _did_ promise. This was torture. She reluctantly went back into the room. When she changed and saw her reflection, she shrieked.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing"

"Then get out here!!"

"Uh uh"

Don't make me come in there…"

"Ok ok" she grumbled then slowly left the wonderful confined of the stall, only to be met by shrill squeals. "This is not happening"

"OMG, this is a keeper, now we got clothes out of the way, all you need is hair dye, well that goes under accessories, and make up"

0000000ooooo000000oooooooo0000

When all the clothes were paid for, Sango and Rin went gushing around for cosmetics and jewelry. She and Rin were too preoccupied to notice Kagome slipping out of the store, telling the clerks to zip it in the process.

Kagome went into the CD store next door, which she just so happen to be a regular of. She bypassed the CD section and went straight to the back where the guitars were.

"Higurashi what are you doing back here?" asked a familiar voice. She spun round from criticizing a guitar to see who it was.

"Hey Hojou" she greeted.

"Why back here? The CDs are out front. Oh and we haven't gotten the new Korn album yet"

"I'm looking for a new acoustic, mine, uh, broke" she said tucking a wayward strand of hair behind her ears.

"How'd that happen?"

"It was an accident, my brother got to it"

"Oh, and your arm?"

"I got beat up"

"_You_ got _beat up_? He asked incredulously

"Yeah, took me off-guard. It was an off day anyway"

"Ooh, well, hope you feel better soon."

"Hmm" she said turning back to the guitar. She took it up, and looked at it critically. It was a dark blue colour. The texture looked like the paint was dropped carelessly on it, so it splattered here and there and had the thick rippled effect of paint. And there was some brown spots left out.

She spotted a stool and sat down in it. She hoisted the guitar on her propped led then began tuning it. She bent over to observe the strings properly. They were nylon, not metal. Her black locks created a barrier around her face, blocking her from the outside world.

After a proper tuning, she plucked the strings experimentally to see how they felt; she had never used nylon strings before now. The random notes gradually changed to chords and the chords gradually changed to a tune of a song she remembered conveniently.

"Shine bright morning lightNow in the air the spring is comingSweet blowing windSinging down the hills and valleysKeep your eyes on meNow we're on the edge of hellDear my love, sweet morning light 

Wait for me, you've gone much farther, too far" she sang, unaware of the audience that was gathering.

8888888888888888888888

Sango and Rin were finally finished buying stuff, so they actually realized Kag ditched them.

"Where'd she go?!" Rin shrieked

"She's over at the music store," the cute clerk who had been ordered to stay quiet said.

"Thank you!" Rin said then dragged Sango out of the store. They entered the CD store to see a crowd at the back of the place, they were curious as to what was going on so they went down there, looking for their friend in the process.

888888888888888888

Kagome ended her short song, only to hear applause. She froze and her head shot up, eyes wide. Heat started to creep up her cheeks. She stood up and bowed slightly to the dispersing crowd then looked back at the guitar.

"Kagome!!" came too annoying voices she looked over to see the devil and her cousin who wore relieved expressions.

"We were so worried" Sango said, _the devil_

"Oh, sorry" she looked back at the guitar and moved to put it back.

"Aren't you gonna buy it?" Rin asked, _the cousin_

"I don't think so" Kag started

"C'mon, you sounded great with it"

"Didn't your other one 'break'?" Sango asked

"I guess?"

"Then all the more reason to buy it!" they yelled pushing her to the counter.

After paying for the guitar, the girls headed over to Kagome's house so they could start her make over. They made her wear a pair of black cargos with chains. They _wanted_ her to wear one of the tanks but she refused, in its stead she wore a blue t-shirt that said: 'When life gives me lemons, I make lemonade' and it showed a picture of a glass of lemonade…that was bubbling and steaming and had 'toxic' and 'biohazard' signs all over it.

After that, they tied her down to a chair in the bathroom and did her hair and make up. They streaked it with blonde and pink and blue non-permanent dye and did the tips pink, then they did her make up.

0000000ooooo00000000oooooo00000

Kagome entered the garage and slammed the door behind her, bracing it with her body. Miroku and Kouga looked up.

"Sango and Rin want to _kill_ me," she explained

"Oh they took you shopping" Miroku said noticing her new hair colours.

"Yeah, that was torture on two accounts," she said, the guys just laughed, "what, those two should be arrested"

"Well this is a first, a girl that doesn't like shopping" Kouga said.

"its not that I don't like it. I just wouldn't do it if I had the choice"

"Oh…big difference"

"Whatever, so where's fluffy and puppy?"

"Theyre talking with their dad" Miroku said.

"You wanna fool around a bit?" Kouga asked

"Why not" Kagome opened back the door to make sure that no vapid black-haired psychos were out there. When the coast was clear she left the door to hook her guitar up.

Kouga began with some random notes, Miroku started with the cymbals and a light beat. Kagome came in with some random chords now and then but kept a constant high A chord in tune with the basic drum beat. Thus began the 'Fallen Interlude'

After a good minute or so, Miroku began to actually 'play' the drums, no one noticed the brothers as they entered and began watching them. Miroku and Kouga began singing.

"Down down down, pick me up I'm fallen" they repeated it and Miroku gave the drums a workout inbetween. Then after a short while they ended.

"That sounded cool" Inuyasha broke the after-song silence, startling everyone, causing Miroku, who was trying to edge the stick away from the cymbal soundlessly, to drop it.

"Didn't here you come in there." Kouga said turning around. He and Kagome were turned facing the drums, back to the door. Kag turned and Inu sucked in his breath.

"I see the mission was successful" Sesshomaru commented, then read her shirt "…somewhat…" (he seemed to talking way too soon nowadays ne?)

"Those two are crazy!" Kag said

"They get that way when shopping"

tbc….

The last suit they chose while shopping, the gray and black tutu skirt and the red jacket top with black trimmings and X. I got it from the cover of Avril lavigne's latest album, though I switched the colours of the shirt. The orginial is actually black with red trimmings and a red X across the sleeve.

Yeah, uh..what was I gonna say?..oh yeah! Right. The persons who took the fic challenge were:

Spring Turkey

Wolf69

Miroku'sfavegirl (I very luved rewiewer)

And I would also like to say that there will be **_NO_** lemon in this fic. I don't think it would bode well with what I'm doing, whatever it is.

Well now that that's out of the way. I hope you liked the chap. Review!


	23. round 1

Hey sup peeps. I'm back!!

Hmm....not many ppl reviewed last chapter, I wonder why? Did it suck **_that_** much? Oh well. I always knew I was a bad author, u guys were just prtending to be nice to me...

Oh well who wcares if I suck or not. At least ppl read this shit. Right...

::crickets chirp::

well I guess I was wrong.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or, 'Sinner' by Mudvayne

Chapter: 23 Round 1

Tinkywinky frolicked down the small abnormally green-carpeted hill, his cute orange bag in hand; Dipsy was not too far behind him for she was running from Lala and Po. They were playing tag, amusing the cute baby-faced sun from up above. They found a young girl with raven hair at the bottom of the small hill; she was twirling an abnormally large flower in hand.

"Hello who are you?" Po asked gaining the attention of the girl. She turned to them, and smiled

"Hi I'm Kagome," she said. Then they got up and began frolicking around, leaving Tinkywinky with his cute orange purse. Tinkywinky glared at the Kagome girl because his friends were playing with her and not him, (well they weren't playing with him to begin with...) the little robot thing that sucks up everything came out and began playing with the rest of them.

Tinkywinky swore to get revenge. He opened his cute orange purse and took out a big black AK47 assault rifle and charged at the raven-haired teen. Yes she was a teen, she wasn't supposed to be here.

Said raven-haired teen turned around and from her abnormally large flower she took out an M16 rifle. "Die Gay FU—"then everywhere turned black

00000ooooo000000ooooooo000oooo000

In a shrine on the outskirts of Tokyo in a dark room, an alarm clock went off. The young occupant groaned slightly and her hand shot out to silence the annoying contraption.

Whoever came up with the idea of an alarm clock was a dead man.

00000ooooo0000000000ooooo000000

Somewhere on another part of the world, the inventor of alarm clocks gulped in fear.

00000ooooo00000oooo000

"Shimatta" she cursed as the all too familiar sounds of the alarm clock shattering met her ears. Her head emerged from the rustle of heavy covers to look around the room. It was apparently time for school, but who in their right mind would go anyway? Certainly not her. Especially when she needed to get back to killing a certain gay, purple teletubbie.

She heard the door open then close.

"Go away, I'm not going today" she muttered trying to ignore the other presence in her room other than herself and her cat. And trying to get back to the assassination of the evil teletubbie. She then felt a huge weight crashing onto her body.

"Kag wake up for me?" came an all too familiar voice.

"Damn and I almost got him too, well I'll do it next time." She turned to the voice

"Who was it this time?"

"Tinkywinky"

"Man I wish I coulda join you"

"Well you're here early" she said, now fully awake turning her head as best she could to 'glare' at her cousin.

"What? I wanted to spend time with you. And I already convinced aunty Mehi that you aren't going to classes. You're just going to show me around school" she said oh-so-innocently

"Hmm, good job" Ayame's eyes scanned the room, they moved from the broken alarm clock and rested on the numerous Hot Topic bags

"Went shopping I see"

"Yeah I had to get my suit for today"

"So can I snoop?"

"Snoop away." Ayame didn't need to be told twice. She went through the nearest bag to her and found the tutu skirt.

"Sweet" she said, taking it out, "I'm loving this"

"Whatever, that's what I'm wearing today, you can steal it afterwards."

"Wicked. Ok c'mon, get up, eat, bathe, do whatever it is you do and lets go already"

8888888888888888

The girls got out of the car in the school's parking lot, one with long black, pink, blond and blue hair, in a hoodie twice her size and a pair of cargos also twice her size. And the other with midback marronish red hair, a tight tank top and a pair or baggy capries. Both listening to CD players strapped to their belts, ignoring the looks and comments aimed at them.

They entered the main building their auras cold, proud, uncaring whichever way you look at it. Their faces impassive, yet carefree. They walked down the corridors like they owned the place; everyone saw Kagome with an equally scary person and quickly stepped out of their way.

"Do you always get this kind of attention?" Ayame asked

"Most days, especially after I come from a suspension, or I come a day I'm not supposed to." She answered nonchalantly.

Kikyo saw the duo and walked up to them, her and Kagura effectively blocked their way and started sneering about how much she got Kagome's spot and so on and so forth. Kagome didn't listen so we don't have to. Kagome only turned up the volume on her player, if it was even possible for it to go any higher.

Kikyo also tried to make a pun about how HellFire was going to beat the Lost Souls and was filing miserably at it. The two girls ignored her. They looked at each other, Ayame made a gesture of babbling then they walked around the stunned Kikyo and Kagura.

"She stopped." Kagome said, "She can do that, OMG!"

Kikyo was livid, no one ignored her, she was too perfect to be ignored. She grabbed Kagome's shoulder and spun her; she grabbed the CD player and threw it on the ground, smashing it to bits. There was a gasp from around them and the hall was silent.

"Now listen to me you bitch, you do not igno—"she was cut off by Kagome's fist connecting with her cheek. The two punks just walked off like nothing happened. They found the group by their lockers, which right now was conveniently beside Kagome's.

"Good god Kagome, that's big enough to fit 2 more of you" Sango commented, wondering where Kagome started and the shirt ended.

"So you ready for today?" Kouga asked, stopping for air, from his kissing Ayame. She just shrugged.

"Your kidding right?" Inuyasha asked

"Look, I'm not nervous if that's what you think. I don't get nervous"

"This is as anxious as she'll get" ayame said, finally calming down Kouga.

"Well at least we don't have to worry about that, only this moron to worry about" Sesshomaru said walking up.

000ooo0000ooooo0000ooooo00000

The group sat in their waiting area, waiting for their turn onstage. They all could hear the other bands trying and failing to please the crowd, which was clearly quite brutal. This was an intimidation tactic though of by the makers of the club.

Miroku sat by the wall, spinning the drumsticks, nodding his head lightly. He began playing air drums, apparently going over the beats in his mind.

Kouga sat by the same wall holding his bass close to him. He was hitting the back of his head softly against the hardwood surface of the wall in agitation, annoying the hell out of Inuyasha who was biting his fingernails and pacing the room in nervousness.

Sesshomaru sat at the opposite wall, he looked calm, then again, he always looked calm. His head was against the wall, eyes closed, he also appeared to be sleeping, but he was alert, and inuyasha's pacing was ticking him off. "Stop that" he commanded.

Kagome lay down on the table; she had on a pair of stylish dark glasses. Her eyes were closed and she was listening to an Mp3 of their songs. Unlike Sesshomaru, She _was_ sleeping.

Outside, they heard the MC announce Naraku's group and all unconsciously listened to see how they sounded, except Kagome, who was sleeping and listening to her own music and Sesshomaru who didn't care. In no time, the song ended and the crowd went wild, meaning Naraku's group actually did well.

Now it was their turn...

Kouga got up and roused Kagome, she shut off her Mp3 player and took out the headphones then yawned. "Lets do this thing" she said then got up and left the room like she never even thought of sleeping before.

They got onstage and the crowd cheered them on. The girls cheered mostly because of the hot guys and the guys cheered mostly because of Kagome, though the latter just ignored them. There were also some that were wonder what the girl was doing in an obviously boy band.

They all hooked up and Kagome got a good look at the crowd. What the hell was she to do? Play in front of all of them? There had to be at least 200 in there. They looked like they'd eat her alive if she stunk. What was this feeling creeping upon her? Was it fear? Nervousness? Did she actually feel nervous? Well better now than in a bigger competition. She shakily grabbed the neck of her guitar and waited.

Miroku counted them off and they started their intro. The crowd immediately responded, feeding the band their energy. Kagome began to feel pumped and the nervousness left her. It left all of them; all that mattered was the music. Inuyasha pushed the guitar behind him and grabbed the mike.

_Bend me shape me misdirect me_

_It's all the same to me_

_Look at all this useless talk_

Look at all this useless talk Look at all this useless talk 

The group was head banging; even Sesshomaru felt the need, seemingly lost in the trance that overcame them. All they cared about right now was pleasing the crowd. His and Inuyasha's hair flying wayward as they moved or in Sesshomaru's case, played.

_You look at me but you don't see_

_Understand I'm a sinner_

_Don't corner me_

_Don't lecture me_

Raise your hands you're a sinner 

The crowd cheered and raised their hands, following Inuyasha's and Kouga's instructions.

_Is this everything you wanted find another dream_

_You never hear a word I say_

_So pray_

_You look at me but you don't see_

_Understand I'm a sinner_

_Don't corner me_

_Don't lecture me_

_Raise your hands you're a sinner_

The energy that Kagome fed off of was indescribable, it was apparent in her playing also, she never once played so intensely at a practice. She wasn't as stiff as most people playing lead guitar were, she stood there, swaying with the music, shaking her hair with the music, it swirled all around her, comforted her.

_I'm a sinner..._

_Look at all these people in front of me_

_Look at all these people in front of me_

_Look at all these people in front of me: how _

_You look at me but you don't see_

_Understand I'm a sinner_

_Don't corner me_

_Don't lecture me_

_Raise your hands you're a sinner_

As they ended, the crowd cheered, chanting and howling the band name. All those who were skeptic about Kagome being in the band, their thoughts forgotten. Kagome made the rock sign with her hands at the moshing crowd and they made the sign back, cheering louder.

The group took up their stuff and went backstage.

Tbc...

New chap.

Review. Tell me how much it sucked.

Question: what are your favourate chapters? Or what is your fave chapter.

Review!!!!!!!!

oh and p.s to the ppl who took the challenge. can you link me or email me when youve posted so i can check it out? would be much apprecialted!1

ShounenshadowwarriorPK signing out!!!!

The original PK


	24. round 2

Hey guys... guess what. Today is the 1 yr anniversary of my being on !!!!!! I feel so warm a cuddly nside (not sure why) I've also noticed that not many ppl reviewed last chapter either is it because I'm **_NOT_** posting a lemon? Welli said it once I'll say it again. It just doesn't go with what I'm writing. And if you have a prob with that then tough.

Disclaimer: I seem to be writing these a lot lately......::shrugs:: oh well who cares?

Oh and I don't own the names of the songs in this chapter, there are too many I cant remember them all, but I do remember 'down with the sickness' by disturbed, and um... oh yeah, 'not falling' by mudvayne.

Chapter 24: round 2

The group was backstage anxiously waiting for word if they made it to the next round or not. After what seemed like eternity, a stage head reported that they were in the semi-finals. They were led back to the stage, though it was a different setup. The lights above them turned on as the crowd cheered. They looked around the room; it was in the shape of a cross or 'X'. There were three other stages set up. Right in front of them stood Hellfire.

They were given the rules of the face offs then an unnamed band counted off and started their song 'Eat you alive'. The crowd responded well, they cheered and moshed, it was always a thrill to watch other bands perform, or according to Kouga, 'access your opponents' then wonder how on earth the crowd never seemed to run out of energy.

Soon enough the band ended, the crowd cheered, some even boo-ed, but who cares. The next unnamed band was up, they intro-ed then started their song 'Last Resort' (I luv that song!!). as usual, the crowd moshed and whatever (if you cant tell, I'm being too lazy to elaborate, that why no one cares about the unnamed bands. I'm such a bad authoress...). Those two acts gave the LostSouls time to go over last minute chord changes and other technicalities such as those. Soon enough, that band was done and Hellfire was up next. They intro-ed and began their song 'Down With the Sickness'

"_Can you feel it?...oh shit"_ Juromaru sang in a deep husky voice as the bass and drums backed up the guitar. "_Ooo-Ahahah, Ooo-ahahahah._

_Drowning deep in my see of loathing__  
_

_Broken your servant I kneel"_

"_Can you give it to me"_ Naraku backed up in a strangled growl.

"_It seems what's left of my human side is changing"_

"/Can you give it to me" "Is slowly changing in me" 

"_Get down, come on, get down with the sickness_

_   
  
Get down, come on, get down with the sicknessOpen up your hate and let it flow into meGet down come on get down with the sickness"_ Naraku sang the chorus, a malicious ever-present gleam in his eyes, as he stared straight at the LostSouls. They sung the second verse then the chorus. Kagome was stunned by the raw emotion they were using in the vocals, it was as if they were practicly living the song. She was silently scared, how the hell was she to compete with that?

Wait. Their guitars weren't really doing anything, just a couple chords here and there, she could do better.

"_And when I dream"_ Naraku said,

"_And when I dream_

_   
  
No mommy don't do it againDon't do it againI'll be a good boyI'll be a good boy, I promise_

_No mommy don't hit me_

_   
  
Why did you have to hit me like thatDon't do it you're hurting meWhy did you have to be such a bitch"_

Kagome just stared over there, she faintly heard anything else, she was just concentrating on their guitar parts. It sounded complicated at this point. Then again, there **_were_** two guitars. The sound of the crowd broke her out of her thoughts, she blinked and saw Naraku over there smirking at her. She growled and looked over to Sesshomaru who was looking at her funnily.

"What?"

"Don't pay attention to him, he's just trying to intimidate you"

"I know"

Miroku counted them off and they started their intro for their song 'Not Falling' (luv that song too)

She and Miroku began attacking their instruments so to speak, both had hardcore parts. Inuyasha yelled at the start then began...singing?

"_Always, known in, all my time,_

_   
  
A little left of center nowReflect as I realize,That all I need is to find the middle pillar path to sit like the sun by a star in the sky and  
just be.Sinners, casting stones at me  
  
I... I stand, not crawling, not falling downI... I bleed the demons that drag me down"_

Kouga helped him out with the secondary parts as the song waged on.

_I... I stand,_ inu sang

_(for nothing)_ Kouga sang

_not crawling_

_(the center)_

_not falling down_

_(of calms within the eye)_

_I... I'll bleed_

_(for no one),_

_The demons_

_(but myself),_

_that pull me down_

_(for me and no one else)_

As they sung the second verse and chorus, Naraku looked on, shocked at their performance, not that he'd show it. He expected them to be good, but not that good. Especially for Kagome, she was injured!

"_Come play kill"_ drawled Kagome as she took part in the bridge; she lowered her voice to a slightly husky timbre as she shouted into the mike. She glared at Naraku, her hair around her face, hiding it slightly making her look even more deadly. It got the expected reaction, Naraku was stunned, so were the judges. The crowd loved it. The outfit she wore made her look more of a 'Bizerko Barbie'

"_Refuse my body, refuse my shadow"_ Inuyasha sang

"_Stond cold will"_

"_Refuse to lead this, refuse to follow"_

"_Bitter pills"_

"_Refuse to feed this, refuse to swallow I'm fueled godless!!"_

"_Come play, come play"_

"_KILL Just be, just be , just be , just be , just be , just be......"_

They sang the chorus then ended the song, the crowd was in an uproar.

"That was good Kags" Miroku comlimented

"You too" she replied

"Well well well this is interesting" the MC said being lowered into the middle of the room," well you all know the rules, so who is it gonna be to make it to the finals?!" he pointed to unnamed band number one, the crowd cheered, then he pointed to unnamed band number two, the crowed cheered slightly louder. He then pointed to Hellfire. The place went wild. He then pointed to the LostSouls, the place was in a frenzy. "So it would seem that Hellfire and LostSouls would advance. We have a fifteen minute break for the bands to compose themselves."

"That was the best ive heard you play" Aya said climbing onto the stage to Kagome, "and that singing..."

"Whatever, lets go get some grub" Kagome said putting down her guitar.

"Don't wander off" Inu said then the girls disappeared into the crowd.

"Why do I have the feeling that something bad's gonna happen?" Kouga asked

"Because it is" came Kikyo's chilling voice behind them.

Tbc.....

Uh cliffy? I'm not sure...

Well uh there. New chapter on my anniversary!!!!!!!!!

Oh I have a minor fave to ask. Does anyone just happen to live in the New York or New Jersey areas? I would really like to know because my parents are scaring mwe with this whole 'were gonna migrate' thing and I'm being totally honest. I'm scared to death here. So I'f you could tell me or give me some suggestions to tell them why **_I_** **_shouldn't_** go. I'd appreciate it so much.

Oh fic recommendation:

**I Need You**

By **Spring Turkey**.

I read the first chapter its good. She was one of the 3 who took my challenge. Go check it out.

Is there anything else I need to say??????? Oh yea!

For those who **_didn't_** read the up top note. I shall say this again: I will **_NOT_** be posting a lemon it just doent go with the story. So quit askin' for 'em cause I will not be pressured into writing one and spoiling of getting my fic kicked off

Ok?

Well gotta jet!!


	25. finals

I would love to say that I'm sorry for the long update, but I would be blatantly lying to u. so I'll just state my reason: I was stalling to see if I would get more reviews...**_and_** I had a week full of tests last week. I failed about 3 or 4 of them there was 5 or 6 in all. ::shrugs:: oh well.

It seems that I was right, ppl have stopped reviewing because they think to spite me because of no lemon. ::shrugs:: oh well, not my problem. Maybe I'm wrong, yall could just be caught up in skool just like I am and have no time to review like I do, but :shrugs:: oh well, don't really care, I just am ok with the fact that yall read it.

So I guess yall just wanna read the chapter now huh?

Well 2 bad!!!!!!!

Joking, heres the chapter!!

Disclaimer: I do not own nothing. Inuyasha, enter sandman by mettalica, nada.

Chapter 25 'the finals'

The girls walked through the thick crowd, Kagome getting praises about her and the group's 'awesome rocking' form a lot of people. They finally made it to a hallway that led outside, they walked down it and froze they felt a prickling sensation on their necks, they spun and saw Goshinki and Bankostu (runnin out of characters to be evil here, bear with me. I don't really want bank to be evil, but oh well) they were slowly advancing on the girls.

"What's going on?" Ayame asked her cousin.

"They're with Naraku, c'mon" Kagome said she spun back around and continued down the hall. They froze, a dead end...

00000000000000000ooooooooooooooooooooooooo0000000000000000000000000000

"What do you mean?" Inuyasha growled.

"Naraku must have found her as a threat again and decided to take her out" Kikyo said nonchalantly, checking her nails.

"And she found you a bitch and took you out?" Kouga asked innocently signaling to the bruise on her cheek. She glared at him then stormed off.

"Ok, Kag's in trouble" Miroku said before they bolted off-stage.

--------------------------------

Bankotsu chuckled and threw the first punch at the cornered girl, Kagome dodged and Ayame punched back. Goshinki pushed Aya out of the way and both males began advancing on Kagome. They punched at the same time, forcing her to block with both hands, thus rupturing the healing process of her broken ligament.

She groaned in pain as Bankotsu caught her off-guard and delivered a blow to her stomach. Ayame intervened once again, jumping on Bankotsu's back then knocking him out. Kagome swiftly kicked Goshinki in the front and Ayame kicked at him the same time in the back, the blows stunned him sending him to the floor.

Kagome leaned on the wall clutching her wrist, which was out of place. Ayame led her slowly out of the hall where they found the guys.

"What's wrong?" Inu asked "how the hell did that happen?!" he was looking at Kagome's wrist which was now fixed at a 80° angle.

"Damn..." was all Miroku could get out.

"Your telling me" Kagome winced

"You cant play like this" Sesshomaru declared

"To hell I am"

"No you will not, I will not sacrifice your health for a competition" his tone clearly said 'end of discussion' but she would have none of that.

"Listen, I'm playing whether you like it or not, I'm not giving that bastard the satisfaction of knowing he beat me. Ok" she began to unravel the bandage

"What are you doing?" Ayame protested,

"I want you to straighten it when I take off the wrap, then re-wrap it"

"What?! hell no, there is no way I'm doing that!"

"Ayame please"

"No you have to have that checked out"

Kagome sighed. "How much time do we have?"

"Five minutes" Kouga answered.

"Fine, where are the first aid retards?"

"On the other side of the room"

"Ok, we either waste five minutes going over there, or we do it my way and when we win we have it checked out" she concluded.

"Your pretty bold aren't you" came a voice behind her, she turned to see Goshinki. She growled they high-kicked him in the chin knocking him out.

"Damn..." Kouga winced

"Clock's tickin'" Kagome said as if that interruption never happened.

"Fine, hand it here" Sesshomaru sighed, it was a surprise he was the first one to crack, especially with his iron clad resolve, but who looks a gift horse in the mouth? Not her.

She finished unraveling the bandage and pushed out her sore hand to him, he righted the bones with a stomach-churning crick while Kagome bit on her other arm, then he re-wrapped it.

"Are you sure you want to play like this?"

"Yah."

The two bands stood on their respective platforms, as Naraku grinned maliciously at Kagome. She glared at him then glanced at the neck of her guitar, all her band members were looking at her. It was do or die, now or never.

She flexed her wrist experimentally before clutching the neck of the instrument. She immediately bit her lip and froze the tears. Naraku had that evil glint in his eye. The one that made you want to grab a pencil and jab it in there.

"You don't have to do this" Inuyasha whispered to her, she shook her head. He sighed, nodding then signaling to Miroku that they were ready.

The counted them off and they intro-ed their song 'enter sandman'.

"_Say your prayers little one  
Don't forget, my son  
To include everyone"_ Inuyasha started

"_Tuck you in, warm within  
Keep you free from sin  
Till the sandman he comes _

_Sleep with one eye open  
Gripping your pillow tight _

_Exit light  
Enter night  
Take my hand  
We're off to never never land"_

Kagome deftly moved her aching fingers over the chords, ignoring the pain, hoping that it would turn to a dull throbbing ache very soon. She didn't dare look up, she didn't want to see that satisfaction, that malicious grin. It made her sick. She didn't want to show him that he affected her.

She wouldn't give in.

She refused.

"_Something's wrong, shut the light  
Heavy thoughts tonight  
And they aren't of snow white _

_Dreams of war, dreams of liars  
Dreams of dragon's fire  
And of things that will bite _

_Sleep with one eye open  
Gripping your pillow tight _

_Exit light  
Enter night  
Take my hand  
We're off to never never land" _

She refused to give in. with a clench of her jaw with fierce determination, she began to play harder, getting more into the music totally ignoring the pain. Her pride wouldn't let her register it. She didn't care anymore.

She would not lose.

"_Now I lay me down to sleep  
Pray the lord my soul to keep  
If I die before I wake  
Pray the lord my soul to take _

_Hush little baby, don't say a word  
And never mind that noise you heard   
It's just the beast under your bed,  
In your closet, in your head _

_Exit light  
Enter night  
Grain of sand _

_Exit light  
Enter night  
Take my hand  
We're off to never never land" _

Naraku watched in horror, as Kagome seemed to get stronger and stronger whilst playing. There was no pain evident whatsoever. Heck he couldn't even move with the look she was pinning him with.

So the bitch was harder to defeat than he thought. Damnit, he underestimated her again.

The crowd seemed to be feeding off her energy and vice versa. Her band members were shocked at first. That much was evident. Then they started ripping with a newfound power in them all. They began to play harder. The crowd was roaring; nothing was audible.

This was not possible.

The group ended with a bang, the cheering never ceasing as they bowed slightly. The scowl that marred Naraku's beautiful yet malicious features could be seen for miles away. He in turned glared directly at the lead guitarist of the opposing band as he signaled for them to start the introduction of their song. 'Freak on a leash'

The MC hovered in mid-air in the middle of the huge room, microphone in hand, as he got ready to do the final announcement.

"Now this was, in my opinion anyway, one exciting competition." The crowd cheered in response. "Now al we need to is pick a winner. The winner goes off with this year's 'Battle-of-the-Bands' title and is called upon first anytime there is a concert and blah blah blah." He read of a card, not really caring at the moment.

"So whose it gonna be?!" he yelled "Hellfire?" he signaled over to said band, the crowd went wild, "or LostSouls?" he signaled to the other band, the cheering a screaming of the crowd intensified, the place shook as if it would crumble at that very moment.

"Well, it seemes we have a winner, the LostSouls!!!!"

The band high-fived and whatnot, celebrating their win. Kagome waved out a Ayame, who wore a semi-grim expression.

"What the hell?" Inuyasha went over to Kagome and lifted her arm to his gaze; the skin around the bandage was turning a slight purple colour. "C'mon" he said dragging her off-stage. None of the other members said anything, they only acted like nothing happened as to not worry the crowd.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"What's up?" Ayame asked as she joined the rest of the group in the first aid room.

"Not sure, they're examining it" Miroku answered

"What did she do?" Kouga asked, his brows furrowed in confusion.

"She pushed herself too hard" Sesshomaru answered. Then the door opened and the volunteer doctor came out with Kagome in tow. She had on a fresh cast, a sling and a scowl.

"So how long you think your gonna keep _this_ one on?" Inuyasha asked

"Shut up" she bit out then walked off.

Tbc.....

Just a bit of humor at the end to lighten the mood. If thats what you want to call it...

::shrugs:: oh well!! Do whatever u want, review, eat a doughnut, break into a car, your call, though I stringly suggest one of the first 2 suggestions. Don't do number 3.

Oh did I tell you? No? oh well ur problem!!!

See ya!!!


	26. chapter 26

Yo yo yo, I'm back!!!!!

Thursday

I got a detention today…for reading in class! Can u believe these ppl. Granted I wasn't paying attention, but I still heard the man! And besides he gave us notes already, he was just going through them! I wonder wat their gonna put under 'Reason for Detention'…reading in class?

I don't know why I'm getting all worked up for because when I got it I was all….ok..whatever…. then I continued to stare into space—he took the book from me. Though I did get it back after class after I had to tell him what it was about. One of my classmates kept calling it the 'Devil book' and that got me into worse trouble. Oh well.

Monday

I served my detention today, it turns out that my name wasn't on the register. So I just stayed in there, I had nothing better to do and I was gonna leave late today anyway. Besides, they didn't ask my name, I didn't give my name. I spent the entire hour chatting with the teacher in charge. Turns out he was one of my faves. My old chem. Teacher (I don't do chem. Anymore, thank God. That shit was hard)(besides, I like bio better) oh and another thing. Detention sucks eggs even more……if you're the oldest one in there!

The last detention I got I was in there with my whole class cause of some mass-non-homework-doing thing. And I was in the 8th grade. Now I'm in 10th grade and a majority in the room were 8th graders because they pissed off the always-PMSing art teacher. (one of our 4. shes the bitchyest, the rest are cool)

I wonder if anyone reads this shit? Oh well.

Plz don't maul me for the lateness, I tried getting this up for a whole week, ffnet was being gay. It wouldn't let me log on, and when I got to, I couldn't go into chapter manager. And I had time the whole of I.T class on Thursday and I couldn't send a single review. I decided to post a one-shot instead of a chapter the week before last week. You guys should read it. Well heres the chapter!!!!

Chapter 26

A couple days passed since the competition, the group was recognized (even more so) at school, although Sesshomaru tried, and failed most times, to not be seen with the group of misfits. Kagome avoided the spotlight altogether but walks around with a couple unwanted signatures on her cast. To add to the glorious festivities, the gymnastics competition was today.

Inuyasha sat in his room doing nothing. He was bored to tears. He was thinking of calling and asking Kagome to go with him to the gym competition. He didn't really like the sport, but it was something to do. Although Kagome said she didn't want to go and said she had reasons, he was willing to beg over the phone until she cracked. It seemed to work with those idiots who wanted to sign her cast, so why cant it work for him?

He took up the phone ready to dial, but a servant came interrupting him telling him he had a visitor. He walked out of the room and down the stairs to see Kikyo waiting for him in the foyer.

"What do you want?" he bit out coldly,

"Can't I come to see you?" she asked coyly

"Get out you have no business here"

"Fine I was just going to ask you to go to the park with me, but since your being mean.." she said and feigned hurt. She pouted a bit and turned her back. She knew Inuyasha, no matter how loyal he was to her look alike; he would always have a thing for her. And she would love using it to bring the bitch down.

"Kikyo" Inuyasha said a bit softer.

"Leave this premises, you are not welcome here." Came Sesshomaru's cold voice from behind them. He glared at Kikyo, then at Inuyasha. Kikyo glared at the older brother then walked to the door.

"Bye Inu" she said and left.

"How dare you have that witch in here, and besides, I thought you had a girlfriend" Sesshomaru accused.

"Sess it's not like that"

"Not like what?" came Kagome's voice behind them. They turned to see said girl walking up to them, she took off her sling and put it in her pocket.

"Nothing concerning you" Sesshomaru said coldly walking away.

"A bit harsh for a cripple don't ya think" she called after him.

"What are you doing here?" Inuyasha asked her.

"Oh. Yeah, I came by wanting to know if you wanted to do something today"

"Yeah, I was just about to call you to ask you" he threw the phone in the chair.

"So lets go?"

"Sure"

00000000000000000000000000000000000oooooooooooooooooooooooo000000000000()

They arrived at the gymnasium, much to Kagome's dismay. Inuyasha had asked, begged to come and check it out for some reason, so she compelled with a sigh. Why did he want to come here anyway?

They went in and took some seats in the bleachers. The place was already almost packed and the competition looked like it just started. Kagome looked around then spotted Kikyo in a white and purple leotard talking to Onigumo. She just hoped that Kikyo would foul up and embarrass the bastard.

00000000000000000000000oooooooooooooooooooo00000000000000000()

The day proved no such luck for Kagome. Kikyo actually proved to be quite good, though she'll never admit it, but the girl's main problem was nerves, no one thought it was possible for the high and mighty bitch to get nervous. It was probably that big purple/blue bruise on her cheek that made her self-conscious. Yeah that had to be it.

Kagome got up from her seat in the bleachers and went to look for her boyfriend. He was out getting some food or the other and she wanted to leave.

Inuyasha stood in the line waiting to get a drink. He was then dragged away by a gymnast. She looked kind of familiar, but he couldn't see the face to tell.

"Hey Inu" came that sickeningly annoying voice he registered as Kikyo.

"What are you doing here? I'm starting to think that your stalking me" he said wrenching his hand from her's.

"Oh Inu, your such a kidder, actually I was just wondering if you wanted to get back together" she actually sounded hopeful, it was sickening. But for some reason he couldn't help but feel a pang of guilt for her.

Why? He didn't break up with her, **_she_** broke up with _him_. So why the guilt?

"No I already have a girlfriend and you know that"

"You sure were quick to replace me" she accused

"Well you didn't wait half as long as I did, just a week after we broke up your making out with Naraku!"

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean it, I—I really miss you Inu. I hadn't admitted that till now" she pleaded; it was sickening, almost sad.

Almost.

"Kikyo…" he said putting a hand on her shoulder. "I—" he couldn't get anything else out because she kissed him.

000000000000000000000oooooooooooooooooooo0000000000000000000000()

Kagome sighed, she had walked around the place and she couldn't find Inuyasha anywhere. What was going on? She went to her car and fished for her phone, she'd find him the easier way. She dialed the number and waited patiently, it was ringing and ringing and ringing and ringing.

Why wasn't he answering?

She ended the call and tried again, it rang three times before he picked up.

"Hello?"

"Inu where are you?"

"Oh hey Kag, I'm uh, in a refreshment line" he sounded nervous, why?

"Are you ready cause I want to leave?"

"OK I'll meet you by the car?"

"Yeah.

000000000000000ooooooooooooooooooo0000000000000000()

Inuyasha hung up with a sigh, he was sad, yet he was glad. Glad that she called and interrupted because he doubted he could have stopped himself. Yet another part of him was sad that she had interrupted. He was finally with Kikyo again.

He pocketed the phone and looked over at the clearly pissed off gymnast. She grumbled something incoherent then grabbed him and kissed him again. He pulled away this time, but she grabbed him a nuzzled his neck.

He finally pushed her completely off of himself then turned and left, somewhat stiffly.

He found Kagome already in her car so he got in.

"What took you?" she asked, not even paying attention she was too busy putting her phone back in the glove compartment. He was getting a bit nervous.

"Some kid snatched my wallet" he lied

She nodded and started the car and drove out.

"How comes you wanted to leave so badly?"

"I couldn't take it anymore. Besides if Onigumo saw me he would have had me removed anyway, so I just saved him the trouble.

Kagome sniffed lightly, "Why am I smelling Kikyo's cheap perfume?" she asked not liking the thought that came with the question.

"Its not cheap" he retorted automatically, but instantly regretted it.

"Why are you taking up her defense? And why is the scent being traced to you?" she asked trying to compose herself, come to think of it, his lips looked slightly swollen too. She didn't like where her thoughts were going and she didn't want to jump to conclusions.

"I just bumped into her today" he lied again Kagome glanced at him skeptically. She said nothing. He was sweating and it was frigging freezing in her car he was also looking around nervously, like the CIA was out to get him.

She fit the pieces together and didn't like the picture the puzzle made. But she had to ask.

"You were with her weren't you?"

tbc….

I realized I could have ended the whole story at this chapter, but I couldn't help it, besides, what would I do if I didn't type up anymore chapters?. So I decided with a little twist. Hmm how's inu gonna get outta this one?

That's a tough one…

Oh well

REVIEW!!! Plz!!!!!

This unworthy one is not deserving of your praise…god I sound like jakken..::shudders::

Thanks for all the support.


	27. chapter 27

Hmm, nice feedback, though I wish it were more, but I actually passed the 400 mark. I was wondering if I'd ever with the way ppl were reviewing. Due to the nature and rants in the reviews, I have an interesting idea. Thank you all

I'm dog tired rite now, for the past 2 weeks ive been practicing for a couple concerts the orchestra is performing in, I swear my fingers have permanent dent marks in them, especially my index and middle. I have a concert on Saturday. Wish me luck!!

Disclaimer: I don't own the song in this chapter

Chapter 27 if I were to name it, it'd be probably finding out????? ;;-.-

* * *

Inuyasha froze, the way she said it, so calm but he knew it was tearing her up inside, he saw it, though her face betrayed nothing, her eyes said it all. 

"Inuyasha, is it true?" she asked again, she glanced at him, he was sweating more that ever now. "Answer me godamnit!!" she yelled and pulled over on the side of the road and looked at him, she shook her head in denial, he didn't say anything. He didn't have to. His silence and body language spoke volumes.

"Out" she whispered, resting her head on the steering wheel. He didn't move. "I said OUT. Get out of my car!"

He opened the door and got out, never once looking at her. He couldn't look her dead on, he knew she was right, she knew she was right, and now it just tore at her. This was exactly what she was trying to avoid. He obviously used her, it was clear now; she was not Kikyo, but she looked like her.

When she heard the satisfying lock of the door, she sped off, not once looking back.

--------------

Kagome arrived at the shrine less than ten minutes later. She got out of the car, ran up the steps and went straight to the dojo at the back of the property. She went in and locked the door behind her. She took off her shoes and went over to the stereo. She flicked through CDs then put one in. An upbeatish sort of guitar chords came on.

Its just one of those days 

_When you don't wanns wake up_

_Everything is fucked_

_Everybody sucks_

_You don't really know why _

_But you gotta justify RIPPING SOMEONE'S HEAD OFF_

_No humane contact, and if you interact _

_Your life is on contract_

_Your best bet is to stay away MOTHERFUCKERS_

Its just one of those days 

It was indeed one of those days for Kagome. This was exactly what she was afraid of. He used her, he used her to get to Kikyo. He didn't want her in the first place, he wanted Kikyo.

She was disgusted with herself. Showing suck emotion, it was her immediate downfall

_Its all about the he said, she said bullshit_

_I think you better quit_

_let it just slip_

_Or you'd be leaving with a fat lip_

_Its all about the he said, she said bullshit_

_I think you better quit_

_Talking that shit_

_ITS JUST ONE OF THOSE DAYS_

Kagome silently sobbed, she sat in a corner of the huge expanse of the room, he hadn't even said _anything_ when she'd asked. Not even something to say in his defense. Or even a 'yes I did' no not even that! Nothing! She just wished the ground would swallow her up and end her misery.

She growled at herself and glared down at her casted appendage, if she was healed, she'd be flipping the hell out of this place right now. No not even her arm could stop her.

_Its just one of those days_

_Feeling like a freight train_

_First one to complain_

_Leaves with a bloodstain_

_Damn right I'm a maniac_

_You better watch your back_

_Cause I'm fucking up the program_

_And if your stuck up_

_Your just lucked up_

_Next in line to get fucked up_

_Your best bet is to stay away motherfucker_

_ITS JUST ONE OF THOSE DAYS_

She stood up and wiped her tears. She would not let a small wound hinder her from venting her frustration, disgust and anger at her mistake.

Oh no, not a little piece of plaster was going to stop her. Whether it hurt or not, she didn't care.

She froze in warm ups for a second. The words of the medic coming back to her; 'Don't pressure it, you might just destroy her career…' or whatever it was.

Should she?

Who cared, she continued her stretching.

_I feel like shit_

_My suggestion is to keep your distance _

_cuz right now im dangerous_

_We've all felt like shit _

_and been treated like shit_

_All those motherfuckers that want to step up _

_I hope you know I pack a chain saw_

_ill skin your ass raw_

_And if my day keeps goin' this way I just might break somethin' tonight... _

_break your fuckin' face tonight!! _

Kagome stretched her hands over her head; she took off her shirt, revealing the tank top she wore underneath it. She checked the tie on her pants before continuing.

She did spreadeagles, splits, everything that got her physically loose. Too bad it didn't wort on the mind.

_give me somethin' to break_

_give me somethin' to break_

_just give me somethin' to break_

_How bout your fuckin' face_

_I hope you know I pack a chain saw, what_

_I pack a chain saw, what_

_A motherfucking chain saw, what_

She bounced a bit, loosening her shoulders before she got in stance. She ran across the room and did a painful back-handspring reverse somersault. (or something to that effect. I think I worded it wrong. ::shrugs::)

She jumped and spun, landing and going down to one knee. She glared into the air around her as she felt the coming of a dull throb in her wrist. She ignored it and continued her rant by movement.

She did a couple more complex moves and combinations. The tension thickened in the air and it was only herself in the room.

_Its all about the he said, she said bullshit_

_I think you better quit_

_let it just slip_

_Or you'd be leaving with a fat lip_

_Its all about the he said, she said bullshit_

_I think you better quit_

_Talking that shit_

_ITS JUST ONE OF THOSE DAYS_

She cursed Inuyasha for envoking these feelings in her, she cursed herself for feeling them. She cursed herself for falling for him. And she fell hard.

She yelled at herself for letting her guard down, for letting him crush her yet again, for listening to him. For trusting him! All this and more was channeled into her crazed movements. If she had a spectator, he'd wonder if this was actually a person and not some illusion, because some of them seemed eccentrically possible.

Especially for an injured person.

She was like a demon in a rage taking out her anger on an unsuspecting village. She landed from her last move soundly on the hard wooded floor.

She growled to herself, this situation was untreaded territory for her. True she doesn't know what to do, but that didn't mean she wasn't gonna do anything to help herself. This unnerved her. She blamed herself for becoming open.

But he sounded so sincere…

He and Kikyo were probably laughing at her now. they got her to show emotion, be like a normal person, lure her into a false sense of security. Then they pounced.

And she hadn't seen it coming.

Her senses failed her yet again.

Tbc….

Now that I reread this chapter, she sounds a lot like sesshomaru to me. ::shrugs:: oh well, that's just me.

Plz review!!!!!

Ive been thinking about changing my username. But I don't want to, sorata-chan has grown on me and so on and so forth. So I'll just use the diff names I was thinking about at the end of each chapter

-armed ninja


	28. chapter 28

New chapy new chappy new chappy (does a little dance) new chappy new chappy new chappy……..

Chapter: 28

Disclaimer: I don't own the song in this chapter either

It was then that Kagome realized that her CD player had stalled, the place was completely quiet—save for her heavy breathing— she made her way over to the device, her pants shuffling as she did so.

She bent down to it and gave it one smack, it made a loud screech before switching to the next song. (my CD player does that ;;-.- I need to get a new one) A slight guitar and bass intro identified a song that just so happened to portray her mood down to a tee. Too bad she couldn't sing it at one of the persons it was directed at.

There were no mirrors in the dojo. (do you guys get it? If not, I'll clear it up at the end) ()

Every time we lie awake  
After every hit we take  
Every feeling that I get  
But I haven't missed you yet

She walked over to the weapon's rack and took up a fairly heavy katana. She didn't know how to wield a sword, but who cared. Its not like her opponent was actually here so she could actually 'practice' on him. She calmed her demeanor and reserved herself from the world.

We were back where we started…()

Every room I get awake  
Every sigh and scream we make  
All the feelings that I get  
But I still don't miss you yet

Only when I start to think about it...

She swung the katana with only her right hand, she couldn't grip it with her left. She swung it mercilessly, swinging at an invisible enemy. The real one unfortunately couldn't make it. Probably catching a taxi somewhere.

A evil smirk graced her features. She sliced upwards with the blade, picturing Kikyo writhing and bleeding, begging for mercy—something she wouldn't attain—hoping Kagome would grant her a swift death.

She broke out into a grin as she sliced downward again, picturing Kikyo disintegrating, blood everywhere.

I hate everything about you  
Why do I love you  
I hate everything about you  
Why do I love you

She paused for a second, pointed the sword's tip down. Without a second thought, she threw it down lazily to the side of the room. It hit the ground with a clang and slide.

Completely ignoring the steady throbbing of her wrists (using only one hand to parry a sword does a toll on your wrist). She crouched in a stance. It looked defensive, but then again, she wouldn't know. She couldn't do martial arts to save her life.

But then again, who cares?

_Every time I lie awake  
After every hit we take  
Every feeling that I get  
But I haven't missed you yet_

_Only when I start to think about it..._

She finished her breathing exercises then got back into her made-up stance. She let out a strained breath before doing random moves. Making them flow with her being. She did a series of jabs, then a couple uppercuts. Again she had to fight the ever-ready invisible opponent, because the real one yet again failed to be present.

She ran over to a random wall and ran up it. Flipping over and landing into a slightly offensive stance. She paused then she was off again.

I hate everything about you  
Why do I love you  
I hate everything about you  
Why do I love you

Inuyasha had made it home finally, he was exhausted and ashamed. He walked down the hall mutely—a great feat in itself—withdrawn.

He had practically betrayed her.

He knew her weakness. He literally begged her to accept him after that day last week, when she had said she was alone. There was an underlying reason to all she did that day, he realized it.

She didn't want to be hurt.

And by being with her, he supposedly understood that, he had her trust. She trusted him, trusted him with her heart and he put it through the blender.

And she could only watch.

Only when I start to think about you I know  
Only when you start to think about me do you know

What had he done! He didn't deserve her. He was still hung up on his ex-girlfriend for heaven's sake! He remembered how betrayed she sounded. Even though her voice had been calm, there was the underlying tone. He couldn't bear to look into her eyes, the windows of her soul. He couldn't bring himself to. Heck he didn't even answer her when she asked.

He couldn't.

How could he when the interrogator literally gave him her heart? He couldn't of said a thing. But he realized, his silence had said what he could not. It had said even worse things.

She had been right on the ball and he couldn't say a thing to redeem himself. He was so pathetic and undeserving.

_I hate everything about you  
Why do I love you  
You hate everything about me  
Why do you love me_

_I hate  
You hate  
I hate  
You love me  
I hate everything about you  
Why do I love you_

He lay down on his bed with one thing in mind…

'How can I fix this?'

tbc…..

ok here are the things I said I'd clear up:

1) there were no mirrors in the dojo. Meaning that she couldn't scream at herself. **_she_** was one of the persons that the song portrayed, in her opinion anyway. Remember last chapter, she was angry and disgusted with herself?

2)were back where we started. In the beginning she was cold and uncaring and closed off (can you say sesshomaru?) then later on she became a carefree person…sorta. Well now she froze over again, heartbreak does that to people.

The song in the last chapter was 'Break Stuff' by limp bizkit. And the one in this chapter was 'I hate everything about you' by three days grace.

Sorry for takin so long, I was on a trip to the country with my friends. I'm not sure if I'd update anytime before Christmas, probably new years, not sure. (well it also depends o reviews, I have a lot of time on my hands) so, just incase:

MERRY CHRISTMAS and a HAPPY NEW YEAR to all!!!!!!!!!!

Random question: can animals have aids?

I shall be posting those frequently now, and I'm working on a new fic so those would mostlikely be in the story.

Welll adios!!!

-psychokiller (I really like this name!! Its my username on a number of sites)


	29. chapter 29

Hey I'm back……

U would never believe this.

I got a flame. And not just any flame, I think the person had nothing at all to do. This is exactly what she said:

Avril ()

THIS STORY IS SO STUPED and yes im the reall Avril you suck i hute you

and go to hell!

I laughed, then I raised a brow and said what the hell. It's a wonder she actually read all the way to chapter 27. if she hated it why bother read so far? That what I don't get. Oh well.

Chapter: 29

Disclaimer: I don't own the song in this chapter either

Kagome sat in the middle of the room, back facing the door. She heard the sounds of footfalls approaching then the dojo door sliding open.

"I was beginning to worry that you weren't coming." She said deadly calm, not even moving a muscle.

"I just got back then I heard the music. I had to talk to aunty Mehi first." Ayame answered

"Hn, out with Kouga?"

"Yeah. Kag what's wrong, I know your tones right now and something is definitely wrong"

"He was with Kikyo" she said. that statement confirming all her decisions. Ayame gasped

"Your kidding"

"Hn" the sound akin to a snort.

"B-but why? You seemed so happy, you were cute together"

"I was a replacement"

"No don't say that, there has to be a logical explanation"

"He asked me to go with him to the gymnastics competition, then he met up with kikyo there. Leaving me to feel pitied by the former teammates"

"But last week—"

"Was a fluke. He's a liar and I hate him, I hate myself" she said the last part a bit quietly. Ayame looked around the room; various weapons lay scattered everywhere. She also noticed that the skin at the edge of Kagome's cast was a very bright red color, she could literally see it throbbing.

"C'mon we gotta get you some aspirin"

"Don't worry about it. It doesn't hurt."

"Yeah and that's why your arm is so tense"

Ayame dragged her up and led her out of the dojo. They walked across the grounds and entered the house. Ayame went straight to the kitchen and Kagome just continued to her room. She lazily went up the stairs then took a right. She stepped over all the Hot Topic bags and sat on her bed. Aya came in after that with a glass of water and bottle of aspirin.

"You know what you need" she commented,

"What do I need?" Kagome asked.

"A nice hot bath"

"Really now?" Kagome was skeptic, why would she need a bath?

"Yeah" she got up and went over to the bathroom. Kagome shrugged and took the pills, she got up and took up her mp3 player and began listening to it. Aya came back into the room a few minutes later, she dragged Kagome off the bed, down the hall and locked her in the bathroom. Kagome sighed and shrugged then got ready for the bath.

Ayame walked down the stairs clapping her hands together, patting off imaginary dust off of them. She walked down the rest of the stairs and frose in mid-clap.

"Ayame I need to speak with Kagome" Inuyasha said from the door.

"You lost your chance, I cant help you" she sighed then walked into the kitchen. She really wanted to help him, but she couldn't, this was Kagome's battle, and she didn't want Kagome thinking she was helping out the enemy. They had to work that out on their own.

Kagome lay in the bath, she was listening to her CD player now, the song 'Nothing else Matters' by Metallica. She listened to the first versebefore reaching for a pen and paper that was convieniently by the bath and began scribbling.

About a half hour later, Kagome emerged from the bathroom and went to her room. She immediately went to the stereo and turned it on.

_Nothing ever stops all these thoughts_

_And the pain attached to them_

_  
Sometimes I wonder why this is happening_

_  
It's like nothing I can do_

_  
Will distract me when_

_  
I think of how I shot myself in the back again_

_  
'Cause from the infinite words I could say_

_  
Put all the pain you gave to me on display_

_  
But didn't realize_

_  
Instead of setting it free_

_  
I took what I hated and made it part of me_

She nodded her head as she changed, moving to the beat of the song. She went to her closet and took out a purple tank top with black writing saying 'Do I look like I care?' it was hardly visible except for when your in a certain light angle

And now 

_  
You've become a part of me_

_  
You'll always be right here_

_  
You've become a part of me_

_  
You'll always be my fear_

_  
I can't seperate myself from what i've done_

_  
I've given up a part of me_

_  
I've let myself become you_

She put on a pair of black capiris with chains and black and white sneakers. She had on a small necklace also. She then lay down on the bed.

It never goes away It never goes away Get away from me   
Gimme my space back   
You gotta just go   
Everything comes down to memories of you   
I've kept it in but now i'm letting you know   
I've let you go   
Get away from me 

_I've let myself become you_

_I've let myself become lost inside these thoughts of you_

_Giving up a part of me_

_I've let myself become you_

She reread the song she wrote, she smiled a bit then left it on the bed as she left the room. She walked down the stairs and froze slightly but continued on.

"Where are you going Kag?" Ayame asked

"I was thinking of going down to the pier" she said shrugging, fixing the guitar case on her back.

"That's a long drive"

"I know, but I have the time anyway" she was totally ignoring Inuyasha who was gaining courage to talk to her.

"Want company?"

"Nope" she said then walked to the door, but a hand stopped her. She looked back at Inuyasha

"Kagome…"

"Save it"

"No I need to say it"

"Fine. Just find someone who'll listen" she began walking again but was stopped.

"Kagome I'm sorry"

she shifted a bit till the words on her shirt glowed.

"Does it look like I care?" she asked monotonously, she had the blank expression down.

"I'm really sorry"

"Do you mean it this time or is it like last time? You expect me to welcome you with open arms, overflow with emotion, be a fool then you go behind my back and go see her again? Huh? What do you expect to happen Inuyasha? Well I'm sorry, your expectations wont be met." She stated. Her voice wavering slightly, her eyes watering slightly. She wrenched her hand free of his and left the house.

Ayame watched all this from the stairs, she shook her head slightly. She hated seeing her cousin like this, but simply put; there was nothing she could do.

Tbc…

Yo!

Lately I've been feeling out of it. I've been getting ideas and such, but I just don't want to write them, I'm feeling very lazy. I had to fight myself to get this out.

I hope u all enjoyed your Christmas or whatever holiday u celebrate. I hope u have a happy new year!

-psycho-


	30. chapter 30

I don't own!!

Chapter 30

Kagome sat by the God tree later that afternoon, after calming herself from her encounter with Inuyasha. She sighed and looked up at the full moon, maybe should have spoken to him? But what would have happened?

He would try to explain what he was doing with the bitch, but that wouldn't really help much. Maybe if he juts opted to tell her, things would have been different, but no, he had to go the hard route.

What, did he think he could get away with it?

Did he think she wouldn't find out?

She sighed and took a deep breath, calming herself again. If she thought about it anymore she was bound to get pissed, and she kinda liked her calm state. She stretched and folded her hands behind her head as she leaned on the tree. The cast felt hard about her head so she only rested on her right hand. She lifted the plaster curse and scowled at it.

"Damn you" she hissed then went back to looking at the moon.

Inuyasha parked his car at the bottom of the shrine steps, he sighed then got out. He needed to talk to her, tonight. He couldn't go another day knowing she hated him.

He slowly climbed up the shrine steps. The Goshinbuku becoming clearer as he ascended, so did a small figure at the base of it. He immediately recognized it as Kagome.

His heart raced, he wanted to get this over with, yet he didn't want to face her, he couldn't face her. Not now anyway, the guilt was still too heavy on his shoulders. But she had to know, what happened was merely coincidence, he hadn't planned it, he didn't even know Kikyo was there. He merely wanted food and the next thing he knew he was in a semi-passionate lip-lock with his ex.

Ok so he found it hard to pull away, he was a guy after all, but it wasn't his fault.

Schooling himself for the cold shoulder silent treatment that was bound to commence, he spoke;

"Kagome"

Upon hearing her name, Kagome looked over to see who disturbed her from her peaceful bliss of moon watching. Her scowl transformed into an unreadable expression.

"We need to talk" Inu said swallowing the lump in his throat.

"Oh really? What about?" she asked innocently, her gaze shifted back to the moon.

"About earlier'

"What happened?" her gaze traveled back to him. Her face was unreadable though in her eyes you could see a bit of anger. He gulped audibly.

"Kikyo" that one word, Kagome's soft gaze hardened. Oceanic pools froze over like the polar ice caps. He cringed inwardly.

"Oh what did she do?." She asked, her innocent façade gone, her voice like swords impaling him.

"She kissed me"

"And what did you do?"

He was sweating now, "I kissed her back", oh there goes being a man about this out the window. She had him cornered like a little kid in trouble.

"Oh…and what did I do?"

"You left"

"Theres nothing much to talk about then" she stated, turning back to the moon, but it was covered by clouds. She scowled.

"Yes there is, I need to apologize, I didn't plan on any of it. It just happened" he said it all quickly. "Honest"

Ok now he sounded like a little kid in trouble.

"You really had me fooled Inuyasha, I actually thought you cared about me, but apparently I was just some pawn to get Kikyo back" she said quietly. "I hate being replaced, always by someone better than me. I'll have no more of it" she got up and turned her face from him. She couldn't let him see her crying, not again. She began to walk to the main house but to her dismay he was in her way.

"Kagome listen to me. I didn't mean to hurt you, I wouldn't dream of it—"

"Such heart warming words, do you actually mean them Inuyasha?" came Kikyo's cold voice, both looked to the side to see the devil herself. To make it even worse; in a hot pink skirt and a black shirt. She was violating the tone of black by wearing that abomination, or by wearing the color alone! (sorry I had to put that in. its my views on pink and black. Whoever said pink was the new black needs to die. Nothing with take over black!)

"Kikyo…" Inuyasha said

tbc….

Hey there! I hope u had a happy holiday. I know I did!

Ive been thinking, should I just finish this and forget about it or do a sequel. I'm thinking about the sequel thing but I don't think that I would have the time anytime soon to do it. I might just finish it here and now.

Tell me what u think. This response negotiates how this story turns out, so if its for the worst, don't blame me!!

Well skool starts tomorrow so I probably wont update for a while. Which gives u ample time to send in ur thoughts on my predicament.

Anyway

Matte!

-Heartless Archangel (really like this one. I took a qiz and this is my goth name!!X))


	31. chapter 31

Sorry for the lateness, I've tried to type this up millions of times, but luck wasn't with me, I had to stop many times, because of school and such. I've been getting projects and essays and such, I haven't started one! One was due yesterday and whatnot. I hope you can find it in you to forgive this lowly author.

There are some reviews that I **_need_** to respond to so those are at the bottom

enjoy

Chapter 31

Kagome looked over to Kikyo, her sobbing ceased. She shoved herself from Inuyasha's arms. Kikyo sneered at the girl, the look contorting her hauntingly pale face.

"I see that you're getting quite comfy with table scraps. Then again, you couldn't do better" she quipped snidely.

"I see that you couldn't hide that bruise on your ugly little face, then again, I" she was silenced by a slap from Kikyo. The sound echoing off onto the silent grounds.

"You little bitch!" Kikyo screamed

Now Kagome, not one to take a hit without retaliation, plus, she wasn't really having a good day to begin with, she clenched her fist and her jaw, then the there was the sound of a door opening. She looked over and saw her brother in the threshold eating a snack.

"Souta, go back inside" she commanded.

"No I want to see this."

"Go back inside you little runt. No one wants you out here." Kikyo said shrilly, accepting the fact that while he was there, his sister wouldn't retaliate.

……boy was she wrong…

"Screw this" Kagome yelled and punched Kikyo scare in the jaw, all her rage pouring out, adding to the already raging inferno. Kikyo stumbled backwards, but didn't fall because of Kagome's firm grip on her hair. Said girl jerked her back and flung her to the side like a piece of scrap paper.

Kikyo implanted with an 'oof' on the trunk of a nearby tree. Kagome stalked up to her, her eyes blazing. She hauled the now scared Kikyo,

"You have made my life a living hell Kikyo, its about time I return the favour don't ya think?" she cocked her head to the side cutely as the scared girl eyed her like a frightened puppy.

"Kagome Stop!" yelled the forgotten Inuyasha as he watched it all speechless and with wide eyes.

"Shut up Inuyasha. You want to save her now after you were ready to spill your heart for me? How low can you get?!"

that comment struck a cord with the silver-haired boy.

"I'm not defending her!" he said in a yell

Kagome punched Kikyo then looked over at him, she was not in the mood for his shit, or anyone else's shit for that matter. "Then what are you doing?"

"……"

"You're getting in the way of my revenge, that's what! if you piss me off anymore than I am I swear I'll take it out on you!" she said glaring at him. Way beyond all reasoning. She was like a beast in bloodlust, nothing would get in the way of her and her prey.

in the background, Souta watched transfixed as his sister kicked ass. He only continued the motion of dipping for chips and eating them. Not registering that the bag was empty.

Kikyo stood up, her face even more bruised and her pink skirt and black shirt torn, the heel of her shoes were broken and her hair, mussed up. She braced herself on the tree and glared at Kagome who glared back, her blue eyes getting darker by the second…..not a good sign.

"Kikyo are you ok?" Inuyasha asked

"choose Inuyasha, who do you want?" she commanded, somewhat shakily.

Kagome's eyes moved from the bitch to the betrayer, her gaze died down to glowing embers as she stared as impassively as she could at the moment.

Inuyasha gulped audibly as he looked at the two girls before him. He loved one, that he knew, but what about the other one? Why did fate have to be so cruel?

"I choose…"

Tbc…………..

Sorry for the cliffie and the length, didn't have much time so I had to cut the chap in half, this was supposed to be the last chapter, but that didn't really work out as planned..

I have some reviews that I **_HAVE_** to respond to-

**Viktor chick:** thanks for the review! Don't worry, your not the only one who hates school, I can bet more than half of us here at hate that place too. And plus, the whole reason this chapter is so late is because of it! I don't know why they send us there…

**KoyomiMizuhara04/Kayla:** thanks for the recommendation and the review! (ps, I have a friend named Kayla too!!)

**AngelsTears15:** throws dirt back in pit while she digs plz don't!! new chapter, see….we do cliffies because we a) have nothing more to write, b) are evil c) want to keep you interested or d) don't have much time….i'm speaking from experience…

Notcaringsadisticbitchwhowantstotakeovertheworld: (love the name!) I like you!! And I love your ambition to take over the world. My friend told me you could use bendy straws and rubber chickens! (ask and I'll elaborate) BENDY STRAWS RULE!!!! 

**Sanji:** yo gurl wassup! Nice 2 see u back!! I honestly cant believe you wrote all of that out, ah shite girl…you could have simply told me when you saw me at skool…

**Devil's Reincarnation:** sup girl! Thanks for stickin' with the story! I got the name from it's a wicked site!

**Miroku's-fav-Girl:** I have been meaning to review your fic for oh so long now! everytime I try, I get some bullcrap about server down and what not or I get disconned, I think hates me… plz continue!! I'm dieing here!! Thank you for stickin with this story, it means a lot!

**Spring Turkey:** Spring!!! How comes you haven't updated yet!!!! I'm moping over here!! Thanks for stickin with me like my krazy glue is sticking all ….my…HOMEWORK TOETHER!!! SHIYYY!!!!!!! Brb!!

I'm back, had to do over my whole Spanish and biology essays…grumble grumble

**Gothic Inuyasha:** I like you!!! You sound way cool!! Oh and Drowning Pool has 2 songs out….that I know of at the moment. Bodys and Sinner. I'm sot really up to date with anything because sadly, I haveent watched Inuyasha in…..months. I haven't been in tune with the media, only snippits that my friends tell me about. I get my CDs from a friend who feels sorry for this one. Lyfe sux!

**The randomer:** god I love your name! And your reviews! Theyre….random(stating the obvious isn't it?) and quirky! Yes theyre quirky! I hope you like this chapter!

**KitsuneYoukaiHikaru:** another punk YAY! Thanks for the song, I can probably use it for my other fic that I'm working on. I started reading your fic, I didn't have time to review though, I'm at chapter 3 or so. I don't really get time to read fics so I would save them on my PC till a later date.

There that's all of em! Thanks to everyone else who reviewed!!!! I loved them!

Until next time….

-MEW/ psychokillerlady


	32. chapter 32 epilogue

Hey guys, guess what! I'm not dead! OMG though I have been in a dry spell lately so that could count as being authoricly dead. Well as you all probably know this is the last chapter of this lovely tale, though it wasn't a particularly long one, or well written, I hope it had been an interesting one for you, I sure had fun reading your reviews and I must say I feel all bubbly all over

Thank You All!

Chapter 32: the last stand

"When the hell did you write this?" Miroku asked looking over the song that Kagome wrote with wide eyes.

"A couple of weeks ago" she said putting her guitar back in the case. It had been weeks since the "incident" and Kagome had never been better.

"'My Happy Ending'" he read the titile, "its good, but why did you write it?"

"You didn't know?" she asked dubiously hadn't it been obvious? She did slightly hold it over Inu's head after that night she beat Kikyo, he shook his head. "Well Inu kinda cheated on me" she clarified, filling him in on the little gossip she thought her circle of friends already knew.

"But your still together" he stated, "Your always together over here and stuff"

"Does it matter?" she answered rather airily, he looked over at her, she looked about ready to go prancing in a field while picking some flowers. To tell the truth, the look scared him.

"Nope, as long as your happy" he replied shaking his head lighltly.

"Well whatever you wanna call it" she said then left the garage, "See ya!"

Kagome drove down the highway to Torimaya, she had suspected a little visit to her favorite cousin wouldn't hurt, it had been a while. She pulled into the all-too-familiar community, and then pulled up to the all-too-familiar driveway where she had ran to so many times in the past for reasons she can't seem to remember now. Parking beside a gray mustang. She shook her head; Aya always had a thing for old cars.

She walked up to the front door and rang the doorbell, it opened to show a little squirt with red hair and big green eyes staring up at her, a squeal of delight emitted from the being as it pounced.

"Kagome!" he yelled hugging her fiercely, "I missed you!"

"I missed you too Shippo" she said lifting the 7 year old and hugging him back, "So… how was camp?"

"It was so cool, I got to ride horses, there was a farm……" he chattered as he lead her into the house, she was nodding at him all the way. Ayame walked down moments later and hugged her cousin.

"You finally decide to visit without a crisis now huh?" she joked.

"Yup"

"I see Shippo is filling you in," she said again motioning to the avidly chatting kid over to the side of them with her head.

"Yeah, he apparently had fun" Kagome laughed, "And I see you got back your horse"

"Yeah, they finally decided to fix it, and I see that you finally got it off" she motioned to Kagome's now bare-of-plaster left wrist.

"Yeah its gone… thank god! I only need to finish physiotherapy so I can fully play my 'tar again._ And_ I have to wear this itchy brace"

"You complain too much, just be glad you can use it"

"You have a point there, but I don't like the prospect of being so optimistic, its just not my style."

"Well, now that you're here, wanna go for a ride?" Aya said dangling the keys and ignoring the last part of her cousin's comment. They had somehow ended up in the front parlor of the house, both so engrossed in their conversation that they hadn't noticed.

"Of course!—Shippo, were going for ice cream, you want any?"

"Of course!" a ball of energy ran into the parlor where the two teens were standing. "Lets go!"

They got into the car while Ayame closed up the house. She came in and started it up, the CD player kicked in with Bowling for Soup's '1985'

"I love this song!" Kagome yelled as the verse started. They drove out of the community and drove down one of the many main roads of Torimaya.

"Bruce Springstein, Madonna, way before Nirvana. There was U2 and Blondie, and music still on MTV. Her two kids in high school, they tell her that she's uncool. Cuz she's still preoccupied  
with 19, 19, 1985" the two girls sang in the car.

Ayame smiled at her cousin. She changed, for the better she supposed. Kagome was more free-spirited now; she smiled carelessly. Inuyasha had really changed her, whether he noticed it or not. She was glad for the change, it meant that Kag got over her past and was going blindly into the future, like other teens.

"She hates time make it stop, when did Motley Crew become classic rock? And when did Ozzy become an actor? Please make this stop. Stop! And bring back" she heard Kagome sing as they stopped by the ice cream parlor.

Kagome walked down the path in the park by herself. She lifted her left hand and began scratching at the appendage; it itched like no other. In mid first scratch, a hand on hers stopped her. She looked up and smiled.

He came.

But had she doubted his promise?

Slightly. He did blow her off the last time.

He gave her a scolding look clearly telling her to stop, he didn't need to talk they had come to that agreement, that they didn't always need to speak, they had their talkative days and their silent days, this just happened to be one of them. She sighed and nodded, dropping her hands to her side. They began walking again in silence, enjoying each other's company. He slipped his hand in hers and she smiled to herself.

Inuyasha lay in his room later that evening. He reached to his bedside table and lifted a picture frame. The photo in there was of he and Kagome. He smiled as he remembered that day. it was about a week ago after the whole Kikyo mess. His gaze wandered to the beauty in the computer chair beside his bed, they were currently working on a project, for a class he couldn't give a hoot about, and they were selected as partners. She didn't look the type to be a computing genius.

She had taken him back after much groveling and apologizing on his part, though; he admitted that he deserved everything she dished out that night. He remembered it clearly; she had been beating the shit out of Kikyo after she had come and ruin their moment of his heartwarming apology to her, (it took him so long to memorize it too!) then he had been forced to choose between the two almost, yet vaguely identical girls. He had followed his heart.

Kikyo's jaw had fallen, as far as her bruises could have allowed and Kagome had snapped to shut for her, he had wryly wondered at that moment if it had broken any teeth, but the thought had been quickly discarded when he was Kagome knock Kikyo out cold, he had watched her fall like a sack of potatos and had felt, but resisted the urge to laugh outright.

He had asked for her forgiveness at least three times that night and she had reluctantly voiced that she did, though he knew of it would taken more than a few words to get her to trust him again and in the end it had worked out fine.

He put down the frame and took up residence beside her watching ass she typed at the speed of light the story they had come up with. That had been the topic of their English project, to make up a story and translate it to the language, she had suggested they use their drama based relationship and he liked the idea. They had spent most of the time in the park translating before they went to his house to get the typing over with.

"How's it going?" he asked, looking over her shoulder.

"Almost done." She stated then typed up the last two words.

The End

I thought it would have been a little cool to have the last words of their story be the same words used to end this story .

_**Please read my noble reviewers and readers! Now that I have your attention:**_

We are done; this was the last chapter of this dramatic ensemble. I am very glad you liked it. It was a blast to write. I honestly didn't think I would have gotten this much feedback. I started this about exactly a year ago on a Thursday, during my first class which at the time was Food and Nutrition, which I didn't mind, though the teacher hated me and we were learning about eggs and I wasn't in the mood to write notes and I was pissed because my father was being an asshole at the time.

Ah yes it was fun, but, all good things must come to an end, unfortunately this was one of them.

Review me the questions and I'll answer them. Though if I feel up to it, or if I get threatened enough (not that I'm telling you to do that) I probably will post a one-shot to say what happens. Or probably a whole nother story.

I've always wanted to write a trilogy, but I don't think that will happen anytime soon.

Well see ya round, I'll try to get started soon on the last chapter of "Of Pom Poms and Football"

THANK YOU! And just so you know, I might just happen to be reading one of **_your_** stories, but alas I find it hard to find time to review, so I apologize for that, I love reviewing and my hectic 10th grade schedule has practically omitted that joyous activity. Oh well. Be sure to update!

Ps. The orchestra will be playing for Princess Anne on Saturday! I'm so excited, well not totally, but into it enough to get a fic idea. But it is quite an honor to be playing for her; I hope we don't stink. Wish us luck!

sayonara!

Psychokillerlady


End file.
